


Adrien's Extraordinary Playlist

by LadyLuckandHerBlackCat



Series: Adrien's Extraordinary Playlist [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is a dense cinnamon roll, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloe is kind of a badass, F/F, F/M, Gen, Good Parent Sabine Cheng, Good Parent Tom Dupain, Jealous Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Kind of a songfic?, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, M/M, MARINETTE WITH HER HAIR DOWN, More Angsty Than I Intended, Nathalie-Adrien bonding, Nino and Adrien Bromance, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), Post-Season/Series 03, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Protective Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Sabine Cheng Knows, Swearing, competent adults, god do i hate lila, just rolling with this idea, people singing their thoughts and feelings, somewhat of my predictions for season four
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 65,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLuckandHerBlackCat/pseuds/LadyLuckandHerBlackCat
Summary: (I started posting this story as separate works - not realizing how annoying that might be to follow so I've formatted it into chapters with the OG posts still up. I'll only be updating this from here on out. Please forgive me for my lapse in foresight. :) )Totally rip-off of Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist, but we all know how oblivious Adrien can be. So when all his friends, family, and sometimes total strangers start singing to him about what's going on inside their heads, it might be time for a certain dense cinnamon roll to pay attention.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Adrien's Extraordinary Playlist [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775410
Comments: 219
Kudos: 335





	1. Count On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of Adrien's Extraordinary Playlist  
> Link to the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hN5WMvtzaD8

2 days.

That’s how long it’s been since the Battle for the Miraculous, and Adrien still couldn’t wrap his brain around how different the world seemed. Nothing has changed, his over-scheduled life was still the same as the week before, but 2 days might as well have been a lifetime ago. Laying in bed next to a still snoring Plagg for the few precious solitary minutes before his alarm would sound and Nathalie would knock on his door, he quietly contemplated.

Master Fu was gone. 

Ladybug is the new guardian.

But Hawkmoth has been quiet following his defeat. Not that you can expect someone to keep coming after you when they lost such a battle, but it was putting Adrien on edge. On top of that, Ladybug hasn’t contacted him since and his anxiety was starting to rise - he almost wished for an Akuma so he’d get a chance to talk to her.

He winced at the thought - no one should wish for someone to be traumatized like that, but Adrien has never liked the not knowing part of this superhero thing. It was thrilling at first, but now this was so much bigger than just two super-powered teens beating magical monsters.

At the sound of his alarm, he silently and mindlessly went through his routine while Plagg grouched about waking up. Ignoring the feline creature and the urge to check the Lady blog, he gathered his books and supplies for the day. They were in the last few weeks of college, so most of their school work was review. Leaving plenty of time for Adrien to think. 

In addition to the whole superhero/guardian dilemma, his brain was on a near-constant loop between that and Kagami. When she confessed to him, he had been feeling so unsure like he was betraying his Lady, but now he felt happy. He wanted to give this a chance, while he wasn't in love with Kagami doesn't mean he couldn't He’d like to try out going on another date - maybe his friends might have some ideas. It would be a welcome distraction. 

"Kid, I can hear you thinking from over here. I've car engines quieter than the gears turning in your head," Plagg whined before consuming his cheesy breakfast.

Rolling his eyes, Adrien made sure he had enough camembert for his miniature companion before he checked his phone for texts from Nino.

**Nino** : dude, Alya’s fam is wicked chill

**Nino** : i got to tell ya about this super awesome me and anasai played while i was over there

**Nino** : can’t believe weve been goin out for 3 months

**Nino** : crazy man

_Adrien_ : you’re so lucky to have found someone

**Nino** : speaking of

**Nino** : u and Kagami a thing now?

_Adrien_ : Sort of. We haven’t had a chance to talk yet

When he got to school, he could ask Nino for his advice on asking Kagami out of a date. After checking the time and locking his phone, Adrien went downstairs. One bland breakfast and Nathalie’s daily schedule update later, Adrien was eagerly leaving for school. 

The photoshoot the day before had been brutal, Gabriel (via video chat) had torn the photographer and other models apart - not even Adrien had escaped his father’s scrutiny. Which would have normally caused someone to be akumatized, but no ominous like butterfly showed up.

After that hellish experience, he just wanted a day away from the harsh realities of being himself, but he couldn’t find the time or the energy to transform last night, even Plagg’s teasing wasn’t enough to get a response out of him. 

He’d go tonight. Ladybug usually did patrol on Mondays - hopefully, she won’t mind him tagging along. He felt a dull ache at the thought of his unrequited love, but his feelings of missing her were overshadowed by his concern. When she broke down in his arms, he felt happy to be there for her, but having thought about it, he had a realization that he had no idea how much had been on her shoulders this whole time.

Especially now being the guardian to tack on to all the other pressures that came with this job. _Some partner I am_ , he thought bitterly as the car rolled to a stop in front of the school, and Nino waved at him through the glass. Breaking out into a smile, he had to control himself from leaping out of the car and slamming the door. Wrapping his arm his shoulders, Nino pulled him away from the curb. “So dude, check this out, I got a great idea for this afternoon!” the slightly taller boy practically bounced with excitement.

Shooting him a grin, the blonde answered “I’m all ears, lay it on me.”

“Picture this, you, me, our bros and drumroll please. . .” he paused for dramatic effect, “the arcade!”

Fighting the urge to squeal in excitement, Adrien quickly pulled out his phone to check his schedule and sighed when he saw another last-minute photo shoot. Probably because yesterday's pictures had been deemed “unacceptable”. 

“Sorry, Nino. Photoshoot got rescheduled. Maybe another time?” he said sadly. Great, another missed opportunity with his friends.

“Totes, my dude. We can try again later this week.” Pointing to the phone, “How’s Wednesday looking?”

“I’m usually good after fencing. Are you sure you want to wait for me? You guys can go, I totally don’t mind.” He tacked on a smile for good measure, not wanting Nino to see his dissapointment.

But Nino shook his head, “No way are we going without ya." Point a finger gun at him, "Besides, it’s not the same without my best bud.”

Adrien smiled for real now. “Thanks, Nino.”

As the boys started to walk up the stairs, Adrien started to hear music playing. Being best friends with Nino, he got used to the random bursts of musical notes throughout the day, but when he turned around, Nino didn’t have anything playing or even his phone in his hand. As the strumming of guitar strings got a bit louder, Nino stared at Adrien with a weird kind of intensity. 

Before he could reach out or ask what was wrong, Nino did something he never does… he started to sing.

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea._

_I’ll sail the world to find you._

Nino pointed at Adrien and moved a little closer while Adrien resisted the impulse to step away. He and Nino had always had a strong bromance, but this was weird even for them.

_If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can’t see_

_I’ll be the light to guide you_

Despite being a bit freaked out, Adrien was feeling really touched. If this is the work of an Akuma, he might have to thank them. Also, Nino had a nice raspy baritone - who knew?

_Find out what we’re made of_

_When we are called to help our friends in need_

Nino put his hand on Adrien's shoulders and looked at him with brotherly affection. The blonde boy could feel the tears starting to well up as the instrumental shifted.

_You can count of me like one two three_

_I’ll be there_

_And I know when I need it I can count on you like four three two_

_You’ll be there_

_Cause that’s what friends are supposed to do_

_You can count on me cause I can count on you_

As the last note ended, things snapped back into place. Adrien's world shifted - Nino’s voice stopped, the light music notes ended, but his best friend still had his hands on his shoulders and a look of concern on his face. “Dude, are you ok?”

Feeling confused and a bit disappointed that his friend didn’t really just serenade with a super touching song, all Adrien could think was _What in the name of kwami just happened?_


	2. Confident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next song in the queue. Not sure Adrien is ready for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got carried away and wrote Part 2 of Adrien's Extraordinary Playlist in 3 hours. Sorry for the language.  
> Link to the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cwLRQn61oUY

Nino gave him another shake. 

“Bro you need to snap out of it.” Adrien still felt a little disoriented as his friend went behind him and pushed him towards the entrance. 

“Come on, we’re gonna be late." Nino glanced to his left, "Speaking of someone who is always late. Hey, Marinette.”

At the sound of her name, Adrien felt the rest of the fogginess wear off. Both of them waved at the dark-haired girl as she walked past and Adrien noted that she looked a little glum as they then followed her into the building. He hadn’t seen or heard from Marinette since they had grabbed ice cream with everyone over the weekend. After such a fun day with her and Kagami, he definitely wanted to hang out more with his cool classmate. Maybe she wants to come to the photo shoot this afternoon, then he could be a little less lonely. Nino never wanted to come anymore - being yelled out by other people for being too loud can definitely be off-putting. 

_Right, Nino._ Interrupting his train of thought, Adrien turned around and yanked Nino into the corner of the courtyard.

His friend whined, “Dude, you’re starting to freak me out. We should really get to class.”

Looking over Adrien’s shoulder, Nino made eye-contact with Ayla as she eyed them with curiosity. Shooting her a thumbs up and an awkward smile, she went back to her conversation with Lila and Mylene. Nino focused back on his panicking friend. Adrien had begun to pace a little while Nino stood against the wall - waiting for him to get it together.

This isn't even close to the weirdest thing he’s ever seen or experienced since getting his miraculous, but it was up there between giant ice cream man and living cartoon characters. 

Taking a breath he said “Okay. What I’m gonna say is going to sound crazy, but just bear with me for a second.”

“Ooooo-kay. Bro, we legit have a super-villain turning people into monsters left and right. I sincerely doubt what you’re gonna say is gonna top that.”

“Fair point.” After another pause, he added, “so you just literally sang to me in front of the school.”

“No I didn’t, like, dude we were talking then you spaced out for a few seconds. I thought you might have had a stroke.” Nino nervously chuckled and adjusted his cap.

Adrien folded his arms across his chest, “I’m serious - I don’t know what the song was, but you sang to me about being a friend and how we can count on each other.” He would feel the tears coming back, “It was kind of nice actually.” Adrien could almost hear his kwami gagging in his bag.

Nino gave him a quick hug with a brotherly “Dude” before asking, “Um, what was the song? Like I really care about you and all, but it might make things weird if I'm busting out random love songs to you. Ayla might think there's competition.”

“It wasn’t a romantic song. Like I said I don't know what’s called. Most of the modern music I know is Jagged Stone or all the Swedish DJs you listen to. But it went like this.” Adrien hummed a few bars.

Not missing a beat, “Oh, I got this. Count on me.”

“Yeah, I know I can, you’re always there for me, but we still don’t know what that song was.”

Nino laughed and punched the blond lightly on the arm, “No, you dork. That is the song. It’s by Bruno Mars - not my usual style, but it’s catchy.”

“Well, you sang it to me. Honestly was making me tear up, but I’m wondering if it’s the work of an Akuma.”

“Wouldn’t we have seen the villain by now though if that was the case?”

Adrien considered that. _He’s right. I’ll have to ask Plagg if maybe this whole thing is miraculous related.“_ You’re probably right. Maybe it was a fluke thing, like a weirdly timed daydream.”

Out of nowhere, trumpets sounded, and there was a bass drop. Adrien felt the hair stand on the back of his neck. “Shit, Nino, it’s happening again.”

“What’s happening?”

“The music, but where's it coming from-” he swiftly looked around at the courtyard and found the sound coming from Marinette as she stood with her hands on her hips glaring at Lila.

“Oh no,” he whispered as Marinette threw her bags on the ground. Lila had her arms folded and looked pretty smug.

Adrien felt Nino put his hand on his shoulder again. “Dude, what’s going on?”

“It’s Marinette.” As he said her name, the petite girl opened her mouth to let out the first notes. Her gaze continued to bore into Lila's.

_It's time for me to take it_

_I'm the boss right now_

_Not gonna fake it_

_Not when you go down_

_'Cause this is my game_

_And you better come to play_

Adrien always imagined that Marinette had a super sweet singing voice to match her personality, but a raw powerful alto is what came out instead. The girls started to circle each other as the rest of the classmates formed a circle around them. Adrien couldn’t take his eyes off of them even as he felt Nino shake him. _Should I rush over? Is this even really happening? Am I the only one that can see it?_ He stayed frozen in place.

Not looking away, he asked “Nino, do you see Marinette and Lila circling each other?”

Adrien saw his friend shake his head in his periphery, “No, is that what you're seeing? Are they singing?”

“Yeah,” he answered as Marinette delivered her next line, her stance shifted into more suited for fighting.

_I used to hold my freak back_

_Now I'm letting go_

_I make my own choice_

_Bitch, I run this show_

_So leave the lights on_

_No, you can't make me behave_

Just then she launched herself at Lila and got up into the girl’s face as she aggressively continued. Lila flinched just a bit.

_So you say I'm complicated_

_That I must be outta my mind_

_But you had me underrated_

_Rated, rated_

She backed up as Lila threw a punch, but Marinette easily blocked it with her forearm. Lila looked unhappy as she stumbled a bit as her aim was redirected away from her rival's face, but continued to send another punch and a couple of slaps. Evading Lila’s attacks, Marinette smirked as she sang. 

_What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being_

_What's wrong with being confident?_

_What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being_

_What's wrong with being confident?_

As Marinette turned away, Lila gave her response in a nasal soprano. 

_It's time to get the chains out_

_Is your tongue tied up?_

_'Cause this is my ground_

With an evil gleam in her eye, Lila sent a roundhouse kick to Marinette's back. As the petite girl fell to the ground, Lila launched another kick which Marinette easily dodged. Adrien wanted to break it up, but he couldn't make himself move from his spot. Just entranced by the scene in front of him. Lila carried on with a sneer.

_And I'm dangerous_

_And you can get out_

_But it's all about me tonight_

Lila flipped her hair back as Marinette rose back up in her fighting stance. Adrien could see the fire in her blue eyes from across the courtyard, it was absolutely mesmerizing. Standing straight up, Marinette's approach and the position were eerily familiar, she just seemed to ooze the very thing they were singing about. Marinette took the lead again as she landed a punch to Lila’s gut and a kick to the brunette’s shins.

_So you say I'm complicated_

_That I must be outta my mind_

_But you had me underrated_

_Rated, rated_

Lila grunted as she doubled over, her teeth grinding. Rising again, Marinette and Lila began to circle each again before they both ended up in their original positions as they harmonized the last section

_What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being_

_What's wrong with being confident?_

As the music came to a close and the world went back to normal, Adrien felt the almost undeniable urge to clap. It was like watching a beautifully choreographed dance. He felt the intensity of their anger as if it could burn his skin just from being in proximity to them. All his classmates just walked up the stairs as if nothing happened. As if the most intense literal battle of wills that Adrien had ever witnessed didn’t just occur. His brain stopped functioning for a moment.

While Adrien felt less disoriented then he did after Nino’s song, his heart was still racing and the blood pounded in his ears. His eyes latched onto Marinette’s pink backpack as she climbed the stairs to the sound of Lila’s laughter.

Fortunately, Nino brought him back again. “Spacing out, dude, so what happened this time? You said it was Lila and Marinette singing, right?”

“Yeah, that one was really different.” Shaking his head in an effort to clear even a little bit.

“We’re they singing to you?”

“Nah, they were singing at each other.”

“That’s weird considering, Marinette doesn’t seem to get along with her. What song was it this time?”

Still not recognizing the song, Adrien hummed the bars again.

Nino wracked his brain for a minute before brightening up, “It’s Confident.”

Adrien shrugged, still reeling from watching the girls actually fighting in front of him. Marinette was so kind and sweet, it was weird to see her like that when there wasn’t an Akuma. Of course, he’d seen battles and hand-to-hand combat countless times, sometimes Ladybug and he would spar for fun and practice, but he’d never seen two civilians fighting each other was such raw aggression. It was kind of unnerving. 

Nino threw his hands in the air, ignoring his friend's discomfort, “Man, I could have seen it. How cool was it? But seriously. Like you get free musical performances, what I would give to have that problem.” 

Adrien was still stunned but allowed Nino to drag him up the stairs. He had only been at school for all of ten minutes, yet he felt so exhausted. It’s gonna be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions are welcome :)


	3. La Vie En Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's add a love song to the mix ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments, suggestions, and kudos. I appreciate everyone's interest and I hope to be up to the challenge.
> 
> Part 3 of Adrien's Extraordinary Playlist  
> Link to the song:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Ba_WoSZXvw  
> (I love this simple cover of La Vie En Rose - It's exactly how I imagine it sounding)

Nino half shoved Adrien up the stairs and into his seat, but blonde boy barely registered the change of location. Adrien was struggling with what to make of it all. No manga or anime had ever taught him what to do in a situation like this.

From what he could tell thus far was that he was the only one who can see it and the songs seemed to be linked to very strong emotion. Kind of sounded a lot like how Hawkmoth akumatizes people - but not quite. Nino's song had been sincere, but Lila and Marinette's was pure animosity. 

Thinking more about the second occurrence, he slightly turned to look back. Marinette was preoccupied with quietly sketching, but Lila was already staring at him. She rested her chin on her hands and smirked at him as she met his gaze, forcing Adrien to repress a shudder.

After their awful photo shoot and his thinly-veiled threat, he had hoped that she would be more hesitant with her scheming, at least until he could figure something else out. If that fight (mental struggle?) with Marinette was anything to go by, she wasn't done messing with his friend. Not by a long shot. He felt his teeth clench at the thought of that sly manipulator hurting Marinette.

Fortunately for the brunette, Adrien was pulled from his reverie when Mme. Bustier called his name for attendance.

Nino elbowed him and peered down at the sheet of notebook paper between them. Nino had written ‘are you feeling ok?’

_Define okay?_ Adrien slightly nodded his head. 

Still looking concerned, Nino wrote 'wanna talk?'. At that Adrien shook his head and turned his attention to the worksheet on his desk. He hoped to distract himself from the million thoughts going through his head or at least pick one to focus on. Nino, not one to pry, followed suit. 

Luckily, he made it through the first section of class without any more musical incidents, so he felt a bit of relief and his head felt clearer. During a break, he took the opportunity to go to the bathroom and talk to his kwami. Closing the stall door, he opened his overshirt. 

Zooming out, Plagg said cheerfully, “What a way to start a morning, delicious camembert and a couple of musical numbers. I could get used to this.”

Annoyed, he pointed at the flying creature, “Wait, you saw it? Why didn't you say anything?”

“Didn’t see a need to. It’s not like it was real.” Plagg crossed his arms as he floated in front of the boy's face.

“How do you know it’s not real? What if all this is an illusion? It could be Volpina at work again.” He felt that familiar mixture of excitement and panic at the thought of facing an Akuma.

With a deadpan expression, “I’m magic, Adrien, I know these things. Look, I don’t really see what's the problem, so you're hearing people sing their inner thoughts. _Big deal_.”

“It is a _big deal_ , Plagg. What if this is something to do with my miraculous?” Adrien asked, feeling exasperated. 

“Pfft. I doubt it. Let’s talk about something else - preferably something cheese-related. Speaking of which, I’m starving!”

“Fine, here’s your cheese," he tossed a slice into the air, and Plagg devoured it in one bite, "my senses are still saying that something doesn't feel right.”

His mouth full, Plagg stated, “You’re such a worry-wart. Why not just relax and enjoy the show like your friend says? That last one was especially fun. I was hoping that Pigtails would punch that other girl in the face for once.”

Unconvinced, Adrien grimaced “Marinette would never do that for real. But why are they singing? Why am I, and apparently you, the only ones that can hear or see it? How can we be sure this isn’t the work of an Akuma or Hawkmoth and Mayura?”

Plagg floated upside now, “ _Geez_ , so many questions. Didn’t you hear what your pal said, we would have seen them by now or at least heard from Ladybug is that was the case.”

Seeing as he was getting nowhere with his unhelpful companion, he conceded and mumbled, “Right.”

Something still wasn't adding up, but the sarcastic kwami wasn't going to be of any help. He wished he could call Ladybug and talk to her; guess he'd just have to wait for their patrol to ask. Now, thinking about Ladybug made him feel even worse.

Leaning against the stall wall, he stared at the ceiling and asked “Have I been bad partner?”

The feline flew up closer to his chosen, “What makes you say that?”

Adrien folded his arms and shrugged. “Well, it’s just that," he sighed. "Since Ladybug became the guardian, I’ve been thinking that I haven’t been a good partner lately. Or at all really. I’ve been so obsessed with having Ladybug finally love me the way I love her that I forgot all about the bigger picture. And I wonder if I might’ve been hurting our friendship in the process.”

He took a shaky breath, “She’s got bigger problems to worry about than my feelings for her. I feel like such an idiot.” His face fell into his hands.

Plagg placed a small black paw on the sniffling boy's cheek, “Listen, kid. The bug really cares about you - a lot. Maybe you've been distracted, but we all make mistakes. Like Sugarcube would say 'this helps us remember what’s really important to us' - like perfectly aged camembert.” Plagg drooled. 

Adrien gave a short tearful laugh.

“Or well in your case…” the kwami prompted.

“My friends and finally helping Ladybug defeat Hawkmoth and Mayura.” He felt a surge of determination as he said the words out loud. He gave his friend a smile, "Thanks, Plagg." Adrien felt just a little lighter as held open his shirt for the kwami to settle into. “Anyway, let’s get back to class.”

As Adrien entered the room, he played through the conversation with Plagg. Sitting at his desk, he contemplated how he was going to talk to Ladybug when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. Turning around, Marinette greeted him with a smile. 

"Hey, Adrien."

“Hey, Marinette,” he beamed at her. "What's up?"

“Oh, uh, I um- I just dropped my stylus under your bench. I was wondering if you could pass it to me?”

Ducking down, he grabbed it from under his seat. “Here,” he added as he pressed the object gently into her palm.

“Thanks,” she gave him a gentle smile and went back to writing on her tablet.

Before facing the front again, he remembered that he wanted to ask her something. "Marinette, are you free after school today?" He ignored the feeling of several pairs of eyes now focusing on him.

Curious blue orbs looked up, "Um, well I need to work on a commission for Jagged. Why?"

"Would you like to come to my photoshoot? We have to redo the shots from yesterday and it'll be so much more fun if you were there. Please?" he asked, hopeful. However, Marinette looked uncertain as she considered the offer while chewing on her bottom lip. Adrien didn't want to a burden to her, she's probably just as busy as he was.

His smile faltered, "I mean, you don't have to if you're too busy that is. I mean I totally understand if you can't." The sting of disappointment rose in his chest.

Marinette held her hands up, "No!" she said. "I mean, no I'm not too busy to spend time with a friend." She flashed him a smile.

Adrien felt his face break out into a splitting grin. "Really? Thank you, Marinette! You can ride with me over to the photo if you want."

"Sounds great," she added before going back to work. 

A smile still on his face, Adrien turned back to his tablet and started highlighting parts of this week’s reading while he half-listened to Rose and Sabrina discuss their meeting for scrapbooking club. They were gathered around Sabrina and Chloe’s desk since the blonde hadn’t come to school that day.

Another thing to think about, _I wonder if Ladybug has considered who will be the new bee miraculous holder._ Or well who will be the new miraculous holders, period. With all their allies' identities exposed, it's like starting from square one. Maybe-

This time, he heard the words before any music played. The lyrics broke through his train of thought like a bucket of cold water.

_Hold me close and hold me fast_

_The magic spell you cast_

_This is la vie en rose_

Adrien wasn’t sure who to expect singing when he turned in his seat, his heart pounding in his chest. All of his classmates were frozen in time except for him and the female singing behind him.

He didn’t want to move anywhere as he watched Juleka rise from her seat. A soft guitar played somewhere in space and her voice was light and delicate.

_When you kiss me heaven sighs_

_And though I close my eyes_

_I see la vie en rose_

Floating down the few steps, she stopped in front of Rose. Her expression was brimming with adoration as Juleka’s hand gently caressed her girlfriend’s cheek. Rose seemed to unfreeze from whatever spell held the rest of the class motionless and gazed up at the taller girl with pure affection before pulling her into a hug.

Wrapping her arms around the petite girl, Juleka rested her cheek on top of Rose’s head and cooed softly.

_When you press me to your heart_

_I'm in a world apart_

_A world where roses bloom_

Pulling back, Juleka stared lovingly into her girlfriend’s eyes as the music shifted again.

_And when you speak_

_Angels sing from above_

_Everyday words seem_

_To turn into love songs_

Brushing Juleka’s bangs aside, Rose gave her nose a small kiss. Both then closed their eyes and gently pressed their foreheads together as Juleka finished.

_Give your heart and soul to me_

_And life will always be la vie en rose_

Adrien's breath was taken away as he absorbed the sweet display. Too quickly though, he blinked and everyone was back in their seats, the moment gone. But he saw Juleka and Rose share a blushing glance that held all the adoration, affection, and love that Adrien had just witnessed.

Starting to get used to the whiplash from his strange musical telepathy, he attempted to turn his attention back to his tablet.

He was happy that his friends had such a strong and pure love for each other.

And yet he would be lying if he said his heart didn’t ache because of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe sorry for being a tease, but it would be too easy for Adrien to hear anything from Marinette so early on in this strange adventure. Juleka and Rose are so sweet and this song fits perfectly (also it's a delightful pun!)
> 
> In honor of Pride Month, this part of the story is dedicated to all the wonderful LGBTQ+ people in the MLB fandom.


	4. Say Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila strikes again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 4:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4_o95IyLL_U  
> I choose this cover of the song because it held just a tender note of desperation that I feel is the key to the moment.

He decided not to tell Nino about the last song. His friend was staring at him with such concern that Adrien was sure his best friend was seconds away from dragging him to the nurse. Like anything else he did, Adrien felt he was getting the hang of his new weird telepathic superpower. He could faintly hear the janitor singing "Eye of the Tiger" while dance/sweeping around the courtyard and he almost completely tuned two teachers singing "Hungry Eyes." But not before he felt a blush encompass his body from head to toe. 

Going along with Plagg’s “reasoning”, if you could call the kwami’s evasive logic that, Adrien started to just accept this as his new reality. At least for the time being, no one seemed to be in danger, so he’d let it go until he could talk to Ladybug. He had to admit, he was curious about what other songs he'd hear. Not always being the best with social cues, this was his chance to gain some insight into what people were thinking. With his decision made, Adrien focused back on Mme. Bustier’s history lecture. Since exams were around the corner, there wasn’t any new information anyway.

Closing the text, their teacher announced, “Okay, everyone. I need you all to form groups of four for the presentation. Once you have picked partners, please choose from one of the ten aspects we covered about the Roman Empire.”

By this time in the school year, groups were pretty much automatic, so he just turned to face the Nino, Alya, and Marinette. Ready to divvy up the work the way they always did. Unfortunately, before he could open his mouth, Lila had walked down the stairs and planted herself next to his desk.

“Adrien, would you like to be in a group together? You said the other day would help me since I’m so behind.” She fluttered her eyelashes sweetly at him. He wanted to gag. Instead, he plastered on a polite smile, ready to turn her down.

Luckily, Marinette came to his rescue, “We kind of already have our group for this project, Lila.” 

Adrien almost sighed in relief when Alya added “I was gonna actually ask if we could mix up our groups a bit. It would be nice to work with some new people.” Adrien never felt such betrayal.

Turning her sickly sweet expression towards, Lila leaned “Well, then Adrien, what do you say? We’re friends, right?” She asked, only he could hear the subtle challenge. Marinette looked ready to blow a fuse, but Alya whispered something to her and Marinette expression turned into one of mischief

“That sounds great, Lila. Why don’t you, me, Adrien, and Chole work together? Since we've never had the chance to be in a group, all together.” Adrien wanted to applaud her quick thinking, both her and Chole would not put up with Lila's antics.

Gritting her teeth, Lila covered her frustration with an unsure sounding, “I don’t know...”

Alya piped up, “I’m sure that whatever happened before was just misunderstanding. This way you can get to know each other better and hopefully put any past disagreements behind you.” 

Adrien watched as Lila reluctantly conceded - clearly she couldn't come up with a rebuttal for that.

Before returning to her seat, the three of them agreed to focus on Roman Fashion, that way Marinette would bring in her dress form for the interactive piece, and Lila could talk about how her ancestors invented the toga. Letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, he started to search for resources on their topic. Ivan and Mylene were talking just outside the classroom door and Adrien was finding it difficult to drown out Ivan’s screamo version of "Walking on Sunshine". 

During the break, Adrien started to think about Juleka’s song again. With a pang of jealousy, he wished his love life was that simple. That the person you loved would love you back, so where did that leave him? He clearly had feelings for Kagami and this morning he had felt content with that, but those other feelings of uncertainty had returned. Did he love Kagami? He liked her, probably as more than just a friend, but did that mean love? Was he only entertaining this because Ladybug didn’t love him back? Ugh, Plagg is right when he says all this stuff about feelings is annoying. 

Lost in his own repetitive thinking, he hadn’t noticed when Marinette or Lila had left the room until the dark-haired girl returned to her seat. Not a moment later, there was a burst of activity. Lila, supported on both sides by Kim and Alix, was crying and limping. Immediately, Mme. Bustier grabbed her desk chair and sat it out for the brunette against the wall next to the door. Adrien could tell that the whole incident was a fake - she had pulled the same thing when he saved her from Onii-chan. Once seated, Alya knelt next to her.

“What happened, Lila?” she asked, taking the crying girl's hand.

Sniffling, Lila “looked” scared as if she didn’t want to say what happened. He knew better. Adrien could almost predict exactly how this was all going to go down. Peering at Marinette, he could see how tense she was as if waiting for a physical blow.

“Marinette,” sniffle “she-she pushed me and I fell and twisted my ankle again.” The crocodile tears came more willing as Lila pulled her hand away to clench her fists under her chin - to the uninterested observer, she appeared to be a terrified girl. “I don’t know what I did to her, but she just won’t leave me alone,” Lila wailed as she sank into more artificial sobs.

“I- I didn’t. I went to the art room and right came back - I wasn’t anywhere near Lila.” Marinette answered angrily. “Can’t you all see that she’s lying to you?”

Alya tried to play peacemaker while comforting Lila. “Are you sure it was Marinette, Lila?”

“Yes, she said if I didn't drop out of the group project with Adrien that she would make me sorry, and when I refused, she shoved me into the lockers.” 

“Why on earth would I do that? We need to be a group of four for the project," Marinette scoffed.

Instead of answering, Lila started to cry more. Several people gravitated more towards Lila and gave Marinette wary glances - Mylene was crying in Ivan's arms. Adrien could feel the music before anything happened.

As a single piano note rang out, Adrien just saw Marinette’s face crumble as she sat at her desk. The desperation clear in her voice as she started to sing.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'll be the one if you want me to_

The message of this song was so clear, he felt his chest tighten and twist. Their classmates were still moving as he watched them, he turned to examine each person’s face, gauging their emotions, but he couldn’t hear what they were saying. The silence only filled from the piano and Marinette's pleading song. 

_Anywhere, I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

Marinette held her head high as she continued to answer responses that he couldn’t hear, but Adrien could see the tears building up as her eyes shone. She practically begged - her hands held up in a defensive position. Desperately, she stood and stepped down next to him. Some classmates become more upset by the second while Mme. Bustier appeared to be trying to calm everyone down. Alya and Nino wore an expression of disbelief.

_And I am feeling so small_

_It was over my head_

_I know nothing at all_

Hugging herself, she withdrew further from the group with her back towards the window. All he could do if he followed her with his eyes, he willed his body to move or speak. The late morning light behind her enveloped her small frame made her appear angelic.

_And I will stumble and fall_

_I'm still learning to love_

_Just starting to crawl_

Clenching her fists to her chest, she started to cry in earnest. The words coming out as half-sobs. Yet, no one moved to comfort her. He desperately wanted to, but Adrien still couldn’t shift from his spot on the bench.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_Anywhere, I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

The looks on her face could only be called resignation as her arms fell to her sides. She took a deep breath; she looked like she just wanted to admit defeat. Adrien felt the guilt stab through his chest - it’s all his fault. All he wanted to do was defend her.

_And I will swallow my pride_

_You're the ones that I love_

_And I'm saying goodbye_

As a last effort, she seemed to be trying to convince them, moving close again. But even Adrien could see that some of their classmates were closed off now, especially when Lila pretended to flinch as Marinette drew closer. He felt sorry for them - they had no idea how easily that they were being manipulated nor that they were hurting their innocent friend. 

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_And anywhere, I would have followed you_

Marinette stopped approaching the group or even trying to speak - her genuine tears rolled down her face. Adrien could almost see Lila’s hidden smirk at Marinette's defeat. From her seat, Lila was almost gleeful as Rose rubbed comforting circles on her back and Kim stood protectively next to her as if Marinette would attack her again. While Marinette stood alone at the front of the class. 

_Oh, oh, oh, oh say something, I'm giving up on you_

He felt her sadness, her longing, her feeling of abandonment. He hated it. He detested that anyone could make her feel this way. The last notes rang out, barely a whisper as she looked him right in the eye. 

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_Say something_

With that, she ran past their classmates and out of the classroom.

Blinking, all of the other noise flooded back and he noticed that Marinette had actually left the class. Mme. Bustier and Alya were calling for Marinette to come back while Rose, Sabrina, and Kim all fussed over Lila as they could her to the nurse, he didn’t miss that triumphant glance she gave him before they ushered her out. The intensity of Marinette's song left him aghast. He knew that Marinette was hurt, but the depth of her heartbreak about her friends distrusting her, he couldn’t have guessed. 

Nino interrupted his thinking, “Man, I can’t believe Marinette would do something like that.”

Alya returned to her seat sighing, “Yeah. I know.” She folded her arms and rested her head down on the desk. The rest of their classmates had gone back to their seats as well - their murmurers were in the same line of thinking.

Peering back at his girlfriend, Nino asked, “Maybe we should talk to her? I don’t know. She’s taking things too far.” He shook his head as if he still couldn’t believe it. Adrien was disappointed, but then he also knew how good a liar Lila was.

Alya groaned, “I’ve tried, but she’s convinced that Lila is a liar without any proof. I want to believe her.” She looked so disheartened.

“Then, why don’t you?” Adrien asked. Even though Marinette had taken his advice to not expose Lila, he still wondered why their classmates were so willing to believe that Marinette could ever do something mean-spirited. She was their Everyday Ladybug after all.

“Well, it’s not that simple," the red-head stated. 

“Why?,” Adrien implored, “Marinette is the nicest person I’ve ever met. She wouldn’t hurt a ladybug much less someone intentionally.”

Nino and Alya shared a look before she muttered, “Yeah, I thought so too.”

For now, he let it drop as the next section of the class started. Marinette still hadn’t come back.

Adrien was still confused - he knew Lila was a liar so he clearly knew Marinette had a motive, but why did his classmates think Marinette was capable or willing to do something like this? Nino just looked at him with sympathy - clearly, implying that they knew something he didn't. When in doubt, it’s best to go to the source, maybe Marinette would be able to tell him.

As Mme. Busier continued with the lecture, he raised his hand to use the restroom. The whole class eyed him with curiosity as he left the room - headed for the locker room. 

“Poor pigtails,” Plagg grumbled from his collar.

All Adrien could do was nod sadly while he walked quickly and slipped into the locker room. He wanted to make sure he was nearby in case there was an Akuma. The last thing Chat Noir and Ladybug needed was an akumatized Marinette. With no one in there, he easily heard the muted crying emanating from a corner of the cavernous room. Quietly, he turned the corner to find Marinette huddled, her legs pulled to her chest, as she muffled her sobs against her knee. 

Awkwardly, he sat down next to her. She kept looking at the wall to her right instead of at him. Unsure of what to say or do, he just sat there while she cried. It’s hurt to see Marinette so broken. As he sat with her, he kept regretting ever telling her to back down, it was his fault that Lila had gotten this far. His fault for not standing up with her, for her. 

As his friend sobbed, he just watched for the Akuma that never came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, that was my longest chapter so far! It took me a while to figure how I wanted to go about the scene, but the song fit perfectly with how I can imagine Marinette is gonna feel come season four. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Let It Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien gets a clue of what's going on and Marinette spills the beans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 5:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QDYfEBY9NM4  
> A Genuine Classic™
> 
> Loving the comments! They warm my heart to know people like my crackpot idea of a fanfic. <3
> 
> Here is a metal version of Walking on Sunshine for those who are curious!: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cqi8CK2BSfs

Adrien ignored the oddity that no Akuma showed because for a few tense moments he felt like the most useless person in the world. Not knowing what to say and no Akuma to fight, the two friends sat as Marinette’s sobs decreased to sniffles and shaky breaths. 

In the silence, an “I’m sorry” came out a little more than a breath. Shocked, Adrien tried to look at her but she continued to face the wall and pulled away a bit from him.

Finally, he remembered how to speak, “What?”

“I’m sorry,” she repeated.

“If everyone here should apologize, it should be me. You have nothing to be sorry for.”

“But you’re missing class to deal with me. You should really head back.”

“No. I’m not making the same mistake again. I should have been there for you. I honestly thought that she was harmless, so it’s my fault this all happened,” he stated gloomily. Marinette remained silent which seemed to validate his statement.

Another tired sigh, “Adrien.” The way she said his name sounded familiar but he decided not to focus on that. She was looking him in the eye now and the sight of her eyes and nose puffy only made the guilt heavier. “It’s not your fault.”

Shaking his head. “But I should have stopped her, maybe then our classmates would listen to you.”

Uncharastically, Marinette let out a bitter laugh that didn’t sit right with him coming from her. She deserved nothing, but smiles and laughter. 

“They won’t believe me anyway. Especially not now.” She rested her chin on her knee.

“Why?” Honestly, that’s the thing that baffled him the most. What had she done for people to no longer trust her and if it’s so bad and everyone else knows, why didn't Alya and Nino just tell him? _Why am I always kept in the dark?_

Something must have occurred to her because she squared her shoulders to face him. Her expression was determined like he had seen her face, Chloe.“I hate to do this, but I’m tired of it being held over my head like something to be ashamed of.” Despite being a bit lost, he thought it best to be quiet.

“You see no one believes me because they see everything I say and do towards Lila as fueled by jealousy.” _Jealousy?_ Marinette is one of the most amazing people he knew. Why would she ever be jealous of someone like Lila?

She continued, “and ever since Lila moved here she’s been all over you.”

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck and laughed awkwardly, “Yeah.” Just thinking of Lila being anywhere near him made his stomach churn and his skin crawl. At the photo shoot, she had insisted on poses where she was either touching him or leaning into him-

He forced himself back into the present.

“Well, um, this part is hard. I-I-um havekindahadacrushonyou,” she blurted out the words so fast, it took him a minute to decipher it. Her hands covered her bright red face as she added “I’ve tried to say it, but I always screw it up. Then I turn around and say the opposite of what I really mean because I just get so nervous and-”

“Marinette?” 

“I mean don’t take this the wrong way, I mean I do like you, but I know that you’re seeing Kagami now. And I totally support you two together. Oh no, now you probably think I’m just a weirdo for telling you this. This is a disaster-”

_So this is what Alya means when she starts spirling._ “Marinette.”

“I totally understand if you don’t want to be friends now because you don't want crazy stalker weird people for friends. Maybe I should just transfer schools since no one wants to be around me -.

“Marinette!” he nearly shouted. Thankfully, she stopped rambling, only for her expression to sucker-punch him. She looked at him with such hopelessness. He wanted to pull her into a hug, but given the circumstances, he didn’t want to give the wrong impression. 

“Okay, you just said a lot just now. I need you to slow down - maybe take some deep breaths.” He took a few a while trying to process the fact that Marinette liked him. She _liked_ him! Despite their current situation, he felt happy. Content even. He had always thought that she was still angry about the whole gum incident and that she was just starting to warm up to him lately. _If she’s had feelings for me, then why did she tell Chat Noir that she was in love with him - well me?_ But there was time to think about that later.

Marinette fidgeted with her fingers, “You’re right - usually Tik- one of my friends helps me calm down. But they're in the classroom.”

Nodding sagely, he looked down at his own hands, fighting the urge to hold hers. The last time that Marinette had been accused of hurting Lila, her friends lost faith in her. 

Now it was just him.

Marinette took a deep breath and continued, “Anyway, I’ve had feelings for you and Lila does too. So everyone assumes that out of jealousy, I would target Lila. It made me so upset the first time when no one believed, but now I just feel hurt and alone.” she tried to hold back a sob. This time, he placed a hand on her shoulder and rubbed small circles on her upper arm. 

Plagg and Nino may call him dense, but even he realized that it didn’t make much sense. The gears turned in his head. 

“That’s stupid.”

“The feelings part or the Lila part?”

“The Lila part.”

“Oh.”

“For instance, Lila doesn’t “like” me. I’m pretty sure she only cares about herself,” he considered for a moment before asking “why does our whole class think you would this anyway? Even if they think both of you like me?” That felt weird to say - Plagg teased him a lot about his “girlfriends”, but he never took his kwami seriously. Well until now. 

“For the sake of honesty, I did kind of try to sabotage your time with Kagami at the movie premiere. But that was mostly Chloe’s idea”. _Sounds more like Chloe. “_ I felt so guilty afterward. But then with the friendship scavenger when we got paired up, I was unkind and tried to hurt our chance of winning because I didn’t want her spending time with you. But when we had to trade phones, she was using a friendship-making app to talk to me - I felt horrible and I tried to make it right. Then her mom was akumatized. Ever since we’ve been friends. I wouldn’t trade Kagami’s friendship for the world.” She smiled fondly. 

“You see that just helps my point. You’re kind-hearted. Sure, you make mistakes, but you learn from them. Remember when you helped me and Kagami go ice-skating? If you’re saying that you had feelings for me, then you choose to put those aside for someone else. It just shows how much of a caring person you are - a true Everyday Ladybug.” Marinette blushed at the praise.

“Yeah, I tried to take your advice. About taking the high road and I tried not to let her bother me even after she threatened me saying she'd take all my-”

**_Hold up._ ** “Woah, wait. Back up. Lila _threatened_ you? When? Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Well one, I figured she just filled with hot air. Chole has threatened me for years and the worst she could think to do is put gum on my seat. How was I supposed to know how devious Lila was?”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Two, until a few weeks ago, I couldn’t really up two sentences together in front of you.” She sighed, “I’m such a mess.”

Before Adrien could answer, the doors of the locker room pushed up and they saw a red hoodie peek around the corner.

“Marinette?” the boy asked nervously.

“Oh. Hi Marc,” she answered with false cheerfulness. Adrien winced.

“What are you doing here? Are you ok?,” Marc knelt in front of them and pulled Marinette's hands into his. His expression filled with genuine concern.

“It’s fine. I just needed a moment and Adrien just happened to stop by,” she lied.

“Well, I’m in the art room. Would you like to come back with me? I had been wanting to show you some of the ideas Nath and I had for our next comic.”

She smiled, “That would be great!”

Marc turned to him, “Are you coming to?”

Although he knew he should get back to class, he couldn’t wait to find out more about Lila’s threat. “I’m in,” he added brightly. 

Thankfully, the art room was in the opposite direction of their classroom and the nurse’s office. As they walked, he just observed Marinette. Her demeanor seemed as bright and bubbly, but he was starting to see the cracks. How tight her smile was, her shoulders were a bit stiff, and her movements were more robotic. 

The art room is littered with projects like a kaleidoscope of color - only the art teacher occupied the space. Adrien wondered if he had ever been in here before, maybe only when fighting an Akuma. Speaking of which, why didn’t he see one? He’d seen people akumatized for less than how Marinette was feeling. **_What is up with today???_**

The art teacher stood when they entered, “Marinette, what are you doing here? Should you be in your assigned class?”

“Well, yes um-” Marinette started.

Marc cut in, “They’re on break and I just had to show Marinette and Adrien a new villain idea for our comic.”

An understanding smile graced his features, “Well, that’s fine. Just make sure to go back in time. Don’t want Mme. Bustier to worry.” At that Marinette subtle wrapped her arms around herself.

“Actually Monsieur-?”

“M. Manet.”

“M. Manet, my friend Marinette was upset and we were hoping that she could stay in here until she was feeling better.”

Placing a hand gently on her shoulder, the teacher asked “What’s wrong, Marinette?” She hesitated. 

_It’s now or never_. “Actually, we need some advice, there’s this girl in our class that seems to think Marinette may be bullying her. When in truth, this girl seems to be the one targeting Marinette.”

M. Manet was shocked - his eyebrows shot up his hairline. An appropriate response. The art teacher looked at Marinette as she kept her eyes locked on her flats. “That unfortunate, Marinette. First things first. Let’s focus on being in a positive headspace. I’m sure there’s a solution to this problem.” The song almost caught Adrien off-guard with its subtlety.

_When I find myself in times of trouble, Mother Mary comes to me_

_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_

Even though Adrien couldn’t hear exactly what M. Manet was saying, Marinette gave a shy smile. The teacher's voice was a soothing balm, Adrien didn't realize how tense he was or how frayed his nerves.

_And in my hour of darkness, she is standing right in front of me_

_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_

Standing next to Marinette, Marc took her left hand as he joined in harmony. Soft and comforting as the music swelled gently over the room.

_Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be_

_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_

Standing up, the art teacher wore a calm and reassuring expression. The light streamed into the room and remained Adrien of all the times he'd gone to the cathedral with Mere. Those moments of tranquility and unconditional love - he had forgotten what that felt like as the tears pricked his eyes.

_And when the broken-hearted people living in the world agree_

_There will be an answer, let it be_

_For though they may be parted, there is still a chance that they will see_

_There will be an answer, let it be_

This time when Adrien felt the urge to hold her hand, he did. He ran his thumb over the knuckles and felt the tension leave, she gave his hand a thankful squeeze. 

_And when the night is cloudy there is still a light that shines on me_

_Shine until tomorrow, let it be_

_I wake up to the sound of music, Mother Mary comes to me_

_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be, let it be, yeah, let it be_

_There will be an answer, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be, let it be, yeah, let it be_

_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_

Marinette gave M. Manet then gave Marc a hug and Adrien felt relieved that there was still an adult in this school that Marinette could trust. As they were leaving, M. Manet promised to talk to Marinette after the lunch break and may speak to the Principal on Marinette’s behalf. For now, he told her to go back to class and rest during lunch.

When Marc offered to walk, Marinette’s smile this time reached her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the things that bothered me about season 3 is how the school handles the whole Lila incident. Mme. Bustier literally just called Marinette out in front of the entire class - even if this is a concern, don't subject your student to being humiliated. Principals don't just get to expel students without an investigation and it won't be in front of everyone - I know he has a history of doing this but doesn't make it any less frustrating. #smh #justiceformarinette #endofrant
> 
> The art teacher with no name - he seems like a sweet empathetic Bob Ross-like character, so he gets to play a role in my story. I hope that was a surprise! What are your guesses for the next song or character?
> 
> Not my favorite chapter, so it may be subject to changes.


	6. I'm Gonna Getcha Good!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Plagg sings Shania Twain??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 6: I'm Gonna Getcha Good!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z3Pb3EJY5Qg
> 
> Thank you all for your interest in my story. Your comments are wonderful to read!
> 
> This chapter is a bit more plot-heavy - just needed to set up for later songs/chapters.

For once Adrien seemed to be lucky. No one was in the room when they collected their stuff, but Marc asked if Adrien could stay for a minute to talk. Despite the boys' offer to walk her home, Marinette waved them off with a sad smile. 

“Why don’t you stay home for the rest of the day?” Adrien suggested, a hand gently resting on her shoulder. Marinette getting further upset was something he’d like to avoid - even with the lack of Akuma. Kwami help them the day Ladybug and Chat Noir had to face an akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng. 

She quietly nodded. “That’s probably a good idea although I did promise to speak to M.Manet after lunch...”

“Okay, but after that, I think you should go back home, I’ll stop by with the class notes before going to my photoshoot.” She rewarded him with a shy smile before pulling him in for an all-too-short hug. She felt so warm and soft and smelled of vanilla and sugar. He repressed a whimper when she moved away. 

“I’ll see you later. And thanks again, Marc.” With that, she waved goodbye and walked out the front door. Their talk with M. Manet really helped her calm down. 

After Marinette was out of earshot, Marc was the first to speak, “Poor Marinette.”

“That seems to be today’s theme,” Adrien answered bitterly. Plagg hissed.

“It’s that girl, Lila, isn’t it?" Suprise painted across Adrien's face. "Nath never stops talking about her, but IDK, she gives off bad vibes.” Marc focused on his shoes. “Marinette is the nicest person ever. I mean, she’s the reason that we’re even together.” His cheek pinked at the thought of his boyfriend.

Adrien folded his arms. “What makes you suspicious of Lila?”

“Well, she claims to know all these people. It just seems surreal that someone our age would have seen and done so much, but she has like no social media presence. I was setting one up for our Ladybug Comic and thought I should look at Lila’s for some ideas - there’s nothing but a private account. You would think she would have an Instagram with famous people following her, like Marinette or you do. Jagged Stone even did a shoutout to her last month. But Lila doesn’t have that...”

He sighed, “It just bothers me how much Nath trusts her. Like Lila recently promised him that she would recommend us to ‘Japan’s top manga artist’, but like how has she ever been to Japan? And if she knew who the top artists were, shouldn’t she at least know their names? He was excited when he told me but she never seems to follow through on anything. Just doesn’t...add up.” 

To say that Adrien was stunned by someone using basic common sense was an understatement. Lila may be smart and can easily frame and bully someone without people knowing, but her lies were big and sloppy. It was nice to see someone put two and two together.

“I’m glad that someone else besides me and Marinette has caught on.”

“So what happened today that made her so upset?”

“Basically, Lila claimed that Marinette pushed/shoved her,” Marc raised an eyebrow at that, “Yeah, we know she would never do that, but anyway she claimed Marinette did that because she didn’t want Lila in a group with me and her. The worst part is when the class just jumped on the bandwagon and started yelling at her.” His throat closed up, the expression she wore as she sang out her desperation was one he wished to never see again. He hated that this strange emotional mind reading left him frozen and unable to step in. He hated that he didn’t know that Lila had threatened Marinette. It took a lot for Adrien to control the pure unadulterated rage that flowed through him at the thought.

“Yeah, Nath told me about the last time Marinette did that. Or well Lila claimed she did that. He was shocked Principal Damocles let her back into the school.” Adrien didn’t have the highest opinion for the red-haired artist, but now it took a nose-dive. 

_Another failed attempt to protect Marinette._ Venom dripped in Adrien’s voice, “I warned Lila not to hurt my friends. She didn’t listen, so now she’s going down.”

“How are you going to do that?” Max and Markov approached them, “We might be of some assistance.” 

Adrien gave them an apprehensive look. Despite his nature to give people the benefit of the doubt, Adrien was wary. Marc wasn’t in their class even if he was dating Nathaniel, but Max had been pretty gullible for Lila’s lies in the past. “Before I answer, why should I trust you?”

“To be fair, I must say that I have found myself to be a victim of Lila’s lies. But I would like the opportunity to correct my error.” Adrien nodded for him to continue.

The boy adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose, “See, I calculated the odds of Marinette 1) cheating, 2) physically assaulting another student, and 3) stealing property, were relatively low, to begin with. Approximately .00001% chance.”

Markov cuts in “Based on this information, we’ve come to the conclusion that Marinette might have been framed.” His pixel features were drawn up in concern.

Adrien already knew this. “Which she was.”

“Yes, in addition, Max and I were piloting a new software program for me, in which I can distinguish the difference between fallacies and truths. Using a combination of body language analysis, voice recognition, general information database search, and comparison to prior personal information, I can deduce whether a person is lying or telling the truth.” 

“So a built-in lie detector,” the blonde boy said. _Oh shit. With my luck, Markov will figure out I’m Chat Noir by the end of the week._ Adrien felt sweat roll down his neck.

Regardless if they picked up on Adrien’s sudden discomfort, Max continued, “In a manner of speaking, yes. Just today alone, Markov has recorded at least 25 fallacies. Several are related to celebrities, her injuries/medical conditions, and/or her mother. We predict by the end of the day there will be more.”

Adrien considered this for a moment, then faced the hovering robot. “Markov, would you be able to continually monitor Lila for the rest of the day? Marinette isn’t coming back today, so her lying may actually increase due to the lack of resistance.”

Markov blinked, “Affirmative.”

“What do you plan to do with this information, Adrien?” Max asked. “Unfortunately, Markov isn’t a recognized student and many students and faculty may state that there has been tampering.” Markov looks offended as Max shrugged.

Marc commented, “Well, do we have something else? What about video footage?” All four looked around the courtyard to see all the cameras in the corners.

With a mischievous smile, Adrien faced the group, “I’ve got an idea. Max, I need you to get the footage from those cameras from the day that Marinette was expelled and today and anything else you see that will help us. While Markov, you continue to collect data on how times Lila messes up. We can meet tomorrow morning to go over the findings.” Both nodded.

Marc piped, “How can I help?”

“Marinette really needs a friend, so try to be there for her. Maybe take her back to M. Manet’s room as much as possible tomorrow when she comes back.” Marc nodded as well, “Okay, let’s meet here an hour before school, that should be enough time to talk without anyone else here. Let’s keep this between us, kay?”

With that settled, the boys headed off in separate directions while Adrien gratefully went to the waiting car. One thing Adrien had mastered was the ability to compartmentalize, so he was waiting to be alone before he started to process what happened so far today. Without anyone around to judge or maintain an image around, he slumped and leaned his head back, overwhelmed after getting hit by so many emotional tsunamis. He could block out the less intense ones, but the other ones left him drained. 

_How in the hell does Hawkmoth do this all the time? I’m exhausted from just a few hours._ He started to review his day. Okay, so today started off normal, no Akuma or anything, then as soon as he gets to school, he gets hit with internal monologues set to music. It can only be the work on an Akuma, right? Was his school in another dimension or some illusion? Did it even happen outside of the school? The more he wracked his brain for an answer the less he could come up with. Besides the singing, nothing has struck him as overly strange. Plagg giving useless advice wasn’t anything new. 

So far he hadn’t heard any more songs, but that might be because he was safely inside the car. He sighed, enjoying the quiet for all that it was worth.

Finally making it home, no one greeted him at the door so he requested his lunch in his room before Nathalie or his father could say otherwise. Shutting his bedroom door, he promptly collapsed in his bed and closed his eyes. Was today over yet?

His kwami didn’t even grouse about being hungry, he just flew into the cabinet and grabbed about five wheels of cheese. Using one green eye to glare at his gluttonous companion, he asked, “What are you doing?”

“I’m stress eating.” Plagg swallowed about three pieces of Camembert.

Adrien sat up, “What for?”

“Because it’s taking **everything** in my exceptional body to not go cataclysm that _lying bitch’s ass_!” his voice rose. 

Out of nowhere, the music started. Along with techno backbeat, Plagg began to sing with such malice, it sent shivers down his chosen’s spine. 

_I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight_

_I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night_

_You can betcha by the time I say "go, " you'll never say "no"_

Adrien swore he saw the tiny god’s claws and fangs elongated.

_I'm gonna getcha; it's a matter of fact_

_I'm gonna getcha, dontcha worry 'bout that_

_You can bet your bottom dollar, in time you're gonna be mine_

_Just like I should - I'll getcha good_

Gratefully, the music stopped, but reality hadn’t shifted and Adrien was 10000% certain the tiny god’s paw was glowing. _Shit._

Taking a breather to get over how _fucking terrifying_ Plagg was, Adrien stated, “If it didn’t cause more problems or bring my secret identity into the equation, I totally would. Besides, Ladybug and Tikki-.”

He floated closer to the boy's face, “Sugar cube and the Bug won’t stop me.” _Stop hyperventilating!_

To keep the panic at bay, Adrien focused on another emotion: confusion. “Why’s that? Doesn’t Tikki hate that kind of thing?”

Just as quickly as he spiraled into his murderous mood, Plagg shook himself and decided it would be best to stuff his mouth with cheese than to answer.

Today has been so weird, Adrien just let it go. Well, it’s established this weird magical musical thing can affect Plagg too. Maybe it’s a disease caused by an Akuma kind of like with Zombizoo. After the boy ate his lunch and Plagg had consumed two chunks of Swiss, they set out about creating a plan to decimate Lila Rossi. As they worked, Adrien couldn’t get the image of Marinette’s kind face broken and tearful out of his mind - just fueled. _Never again,_ he promised. _Plagg was right, we’re gonna getcha you good, Lie-la._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #ProtectiveAdrien&Plagg


	7. Every Breath You Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As my grandmother would say "Lila is a snake in the grass."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER Warning: I promise nothing happens to my sunshine child, but he is very uncomfortable. 
> 
> Part 7: Every Breath You Take  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OMOGaugKpzs
> 
> Tharasian suggested this version in the comment section, and I totally agree that this fits perfectly: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0PLNsymQi3Y
> 
> I've had this song set for Lila since I came up with this crazy idea - just felt fitting.
> 
> Blitzkrieg /ˈblɪtskriːɡ/ from Blitz ["lightning"] + Krieg ["war"]) is a method of warfare where the attacker, spearheaded using a force concentration of armoured and motorised or mechanised infantry formations with close air support, breaks through the opponent's line of defence by short, fast, powerful attacks and then dislocates the defenders, using speed and surprise to encircle them with the help of air superiority. Through the employment of combined arms in manoeuvre warfare, blitzkrieg attempts to unbalance the enemy by making it difficult for it to respond to the continuously changing front, then defeat it in a decisive Vernichtungsschlacht (battle of annihilation).

**Plan: Blitzkrieg**

  * Maintain the element of surprise
  * Gather data and evidence 
    * Video - Max
    * Audio - Markov
  * Remove the target from the line of fire (Marinette) 
    * Marc
  * Cut off the enemy’s supply chain (her followers) 
    * Adrien using information collected to pick holes in Lila’s stories
  * Bring in professional reinforcements (M. Manet and the School Board) 
    * Submit a written letter with M. Manet’s help to the School Board about Abuse of Power, Bullying/Harassment, and School Conduct and Protocol.
  * Contact the enemy’s commanding officer (Her mother) 
    * Adrien will contact her directly under the guise of working with Lila on Charity donation
  * Blow the classroom up like the Godfather (AKA show everyone what they found out)



Satisfied with the game plan, Adrien sent a quick message to Max to be as normal as possible as Plagg chuckled with glee. Lila doesn’t know they’re coming for her, so the element of surprise is key. 

With at least one thing off his mind, Adrien took a well-deserved Chat-nap before heading back to school. As he passed by his father’s office, he could have sworn he heard yelling. Even though he was curious, the idea that his father was so angry that he raised his voice made Adrien bolt to the car. 

The nap had helped with the headache that Adrien had been developing and with Marinette safe at home, hopefully, the number of impassioned ballads will decrease. So he was in a relatively good mood as he climbed up the steps. 

Then came a rendition of a sultry song from two older students. Adrien was blushing so hard that it left the poor boy red from head to toe and made a mental note to ask Nino why an Anaconda would want buns. Holding his hand up so he doesn’t look at the couple, he scurried inside the building.

Perhaps he should be more shocked at what’s waiting at his desk, but his enemy isn’t known for her level of tactfulness. In his absence, Lila had taken residence in Nino’s seat because she can’t climb the stairs _alllll_ the way in the back. He wanted to roll his eyes at the obvious attention-seeking behavior. _Milking that injury for all it’s worth huh?_

Quietly, he took his seat, and Mme. Bustier walked in before Lila could pronounce on him. 

Adrien winced in memory. She left bruises every time she touched him and no matter how much he evaded her, she’d latch on harder. Usually, Adrien would ignore this kind of behavior. He was a celebrity and was used to people invading his personal space. Hell, Chloe didn’t even know the meaning of the word, but when Lila did it, he just wanted to run and hide. 

Adrien is thankful that Marinette isn’t here, she would be furious to see Lila touching him and this time he wouldn’t stop her from (hopefully) punching their Italian classmate in her face. Now that he knew that Marinette had a well-known crush on him (good grief he was dense...), he could see why everyone would assume she’s angry over that. Still wasn’t right though.

Barely ten minutes into the lecture and Lila had already tried to scoot closer about three times and brushed her arm against his about ten times. Adrien thought he heard Alya and Rose cooing softly behind him.

Then a song hit, the guitar strings sounded sinister and threatening.

If Adrien felt uncomfortable before, it was nothing compared to the sheer panic that engulfed him. Lila was eyeing him with unfiltered - um appreciation. Adrien’s stomach dropped, of all the people’s thoughts he _didn’t_ want to hear, Lila was top of the list.

Mme. Bustier continued on with her speech and no one noticed that Lila slung her legs over his knee and ran her hand up and down his left arm, up into his hair.

_Every breath you take and every move you make_

_Every bond you break, every step you take, I'll be watching you_

Unsure if this was real or in his head, Adrien decided it would be best to stay still until her song was over. All the while controlling his breathing so he doesn’t start to hyperventilate. 

_Every single day and every word you say_

_Every game you play, every night you stay, I'll be watching you_

Lila’s lips were so close to his neck, Adrien felt the bile fill his throat. The level of possession in her voice was petrifying.

_Oh, can't you see you belong to me_

_How my poor heart aches with every step you take-_

**NOPE!** He couldn’t stand it, so he leaped up with his hand raised, knocking Lila’s leg off his in the process.

“May I go to the bathroom, please?” Not waiting for the answer, Adrien sprinted out of the room. Immediately went through the locker room to the restroom stalls. He felt like his heart was gonna explode. He wanted to cry, to vomit, to punch the wall. Instead of doing any of those he slid down and hugged his knees, curling up into himself. His kwami sat gently on top of the right one, waiting for the boy.

“Why me, Plagg? Why is it me? I’ve told her so many times to **stop** , but she doesn’t listen or care.” Adrien sobbed while Plagg just nodded.

“Maybe we should tell your teacher?”

“Why? No one would listen to Marinette about her lying. Why would they listen to me about this? Besides, I can't say that a girl sang her emotions to me - everyone will think I'm insane! It’s not like boys can be sexually harassed. That's a thing that only happens to girls.”

The kwami bristled at the statement, “That’s bullshit. Just because your era has this weird standard for males to not show emotion doesn’t mean you don’t have them. Even though they are gross and disgusting, you still have them.” He bumped against his head the boy's forehead in a very cat-like gesture.

After a few minutes of crying, Adrien felt a little better.

“I remember that song from when I was a kid, I even heard it a few times at weddings that Ma Mere would take me to. I always thought it was a love song or at least that's what she told me.” He took a watery breath. “I'm pretty sure now that it’s about stalking..." He paused, "Plagg, do you think Lila might be stalking me?” Adrien had stalkers in the past, but none of them had gotten this close to him before. Wayhem probably being the only exception to that.

Plagg was going to answer when there was a knock on the stall.

“Hey dude, it’s me.” Pulling himself up, Adrien opened the door to find a very concerned Nino Lahiffe. 

Not answering, he stepped around him and went to the sink to wash off the tears and snot all over his face. No one of his best moments.

Nino just waited patiently to the side - Count on Me quietly playing. Adrien wasn’t sure if Nino was singing it or it was just playing in his own head, but it helped him relax a bit more.

Adrien turned to his friend, who just silently wrapped him in a hug. Nino continued to hold on to him, “Did you hear a song? Is that why you’re so upset?” The blonde nodded against his shoulder. “Do you want to talk about it?” Another nod and Adrien pulled back. 

“Let’s start with the easiest part: Who?”

“Lila.” The name felt disgusting in his mouth.

Nino hmmed. “Do you know what the song was?”

“Every Breath You Take.” Nino winced.

“Eek, dude. That’s super sketch.”

Adrien hugged himself, “Yeah.”

“This is a little awkward.”

“Awkward turtle?” Adrien laughed as they did the hand motion.

“Yeah, dude, Alya and I were actually wondering if you all were dating. Well, until we saw you with Kagami over the weekend.”

Adrien shuddered at the thought of dating Lila. “I’ll take that as a no,” Nino said.

“Yeah, a hard ‘no’.

The concerned look was back. “Are you okay, dude? Like, it’s totally okay to not be.”

“If I'm being honest, I don’t know. I feel so overwhelmed by this whole hearing people’s thoughts thing and with what happened with Marinette -” _and Ladybug being the new guardian, us losing all our allies, and me having mixed feelings for Kagami. Things are going swimmingly!_

“What song did she sing by the way? Marinette I mean. Was it angry?”

“No, not at all. I’m pretty sure it’s called Say Something or at least that was the most frequent lyric. It wasn’t angry, more... pleading.” Nino looked confused at that.

“Nino, can I be upfront with you?”

“Yeah, bro.”

“Lila is a liar.”

Nino was shocked. “What? No, she isn’t. Has Marinette gotten to you?”

“See that’s just it. Marinette is one of the kindest most good-hearted people I know and yet Lila has made her out to be a jealous bitch. Not even Alya believes her - Marinette told me why, but it hurts to know that our friends don’t believe in me either…” Adrien was gonna start crying again. All the hard work of building and earning these friendships and Lila had taken them away too. She had succeeded where his father had failed - he had never felt more isolated.

Nino was silent for a moment before lightly punching Adrien's arm. “You’re right. You may be dense, but you're a pretty trustworthy dude.”

“Geez thanks,” Adrien grumbled.

“It sucks to think that your friend is lying to you, but what makes you say that? Like Alya always says ‘Where’s your proof?’” _His impression of his girlfriend was pretty spot on, but wow, Alya is a hypocrite._

“It’s not just one thing, it’s a bunch of things. I used to think that people lied for attention or acceptance, you’d be surprised by how many people claim to know me. They just want that spotlight, but Lila doesn't stop there, she uses her lies to hurt people. She framed Marinette and got her expelled. Lila only told Principal Damocles the truth after I told her too.”

“Why didn't you say anything before?” Nino seemed irritated.

Adrien scoffed, “Would you have believed me? You’ve known Marinette since you were five, what chance does a kid you’ve known for two years have against that.” Nino looked ashamed. That's just it, no matter what he does, no one ever trusts him - trusts his judgment. Not his father, Not Nathalie, Not Ladybug, Not Master Fu, Not even his friends. Except for Marinette. That thought stung.

“But now, I have a plan to expose Lila.” A devious smile curled across his face. 

After a beat, Nino asked, “Can I help?” 

As much as Adrien wanted _(needed)_ Nino’s support, he didn’t want anything to get back to anyone and Nino can’t keep a secret for anything. Especially not from Alya.

“Just - just be on standby and I’ll let you know.” He hated to lie, but protecting Marinette and taking down Lila was too important to risk it.

“Awesome.” Nino touched the door and turned back. “You know I’m always here for you, bro.” Count on Me playing again in the back of Adrien’s mind.

“Same,” he said with a smile. 

Then the two headed back to class. Upon reentry, Adrien was a bit disturbed by the glares he was getting. Particularly Alix and Nath. 

In the front, Lila was crying again about how much her ankle hurts and that Adrien in his “carelessness” knocked her leg away from where he had offered to let it rest in his lap. 

Luckily, Alya offered to switch to help ‘take care’ of Lila, which meant her taking notes for Lila and icing her ankle. So he sat in Marinette’s seat next to Nino. Calmly writing his notes, he noticed little scribbles on the wood - tiny ladybugs and paw prints. _Adorable._ Adrien finished the class with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad, I could send it on a happier note. 
> 
> I really love all the suggestions and I will give proper shout outs to the lovely minds that recommended them as they come into play! I'm trying to avoid copying the show too much, which saddens me because The Great Pretender sung by Alex Newell is flippin' gorgeous and would be perfect for Marinette. Sigh, oh well.


	8. Safe & Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter with competent adults

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 8: Safe & Sound  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RzhAS_GnJIc
> 
> Thank you Trilinklover for this suggestion! I did put a bit of a spin on it though that I hope you’ll like.

Usually, Adrien would run out of the classroom to make it to his next appointment or walk out with Nino or fight an Akuma, but today, he slowly packed his things. Typically, Lila would be all over him if he stayed longer than 10 seconds after class, but due to her “sprained” ankle, Kim offered to walk her home. Adrien liked Kim in the sense that he was fun to be around, but the guy clearly liked mean girls. So when Lila fluttered her eyelashes at the tall Asian and the boy fell for it, Adrien wanted to shake his head in disappointment. When it’s only him and Mylene left in the room, he approached Mme. Bustier. 

“Mme. Bustier, can I have the extra homework sheets for Marinette? I promised I would take them to her,” he asked politely.

“Thank you, Adrien, that is very thoughtful of you,” his teacher smiled, but he couldn’t find it in him to genuinely smile back. In his opinion, Mme. Bustier wasn’t in doing enough for Marinette. No one was, himself included. But I guess he can’t blame her for much if the dark-haired girl didn’t tell anyone anything.

She handed him the worksheets with additional instructions and a post-it on top. It read ‘Come talk to me if you ever need anything. I’m always here for you.’  _ Okay, maybe she wasn’t doing so bad _ . With a nod and a polite smile, he started his walk over to M. Manet’s room when someone touched his arm.  To used to Lila’s invasive touches, he flinched slightly, but relaxed when he realized it was only Mylene. Nervously, she asked, “Can I walk with you to Marinette’s house? I want to make sure she’s alright.”

An easy smile spread across his features, “Sure, I just have to talk to someone first. Would you mind waiting for me?” She nodded and went back into their classroom and Adrien continued down the hallway. Again, he seemed to be pretty lucky today when no one, but M. Manet was in the room. He was staring intently at his computer screen.

“M. Manet?” The teacher looked up from his laptop.

“Ah yes, how can I help you? I talked to your friend, Marinette, earlier. I’m currently reviewing the discipline and bullying reporting procedures from the school’s handbook.” The older man turned to face him.

“Oh good, I wanted to let you know that I’m willing to act as a witness.”

“Did you see the threats? Marinette said that it happened twice.” His fist clenched.  _ Another thing I didn’t know. _

“Well, no...but she told me about them, so that has to count for something, right? I also saw what happened today and the day she was expelled.” He hoped that’s enough help. If he can’t break down the school system for their lack of action, Lila may be able to retaliate again.

“Hmmm. Most likely. I have a meeting with Principal Damocles in the morning, I can talk to you and Marinette more tomorrow about submitting a bullying inquiry form.” His expression was filled with understanding and patience, so much so that Adrien felt he could say the next thing on his mind. 

Adrien took a breath, trying to calm his nerves, “Sir?”

“Yes?”

“I’d... also like to write a letter... to the school board.”

His expression didn’t change, “I see.”

“I don’t want to get anyone in trouble, but it doesn’t feel right to not say anything. Marinette has been suspended or expelled unjustly twice - where’s the justice in that?”He felt his anger start to rise in his chest

M. Manet stroked his chin in thought, “That’s a fair point. Why don’t you draft a letter and we can look it over later this week?” Adrien was a bit surprised. Most adults would tell him to let the ‘adults’ handle it - that he was just a child. It was strange and humbling for a grown man to trust him like this, to do this for his friend.

“Thank you,” Adrien paused. “And another thing...thank you for looking out for Marinette. She’s the most amazing person I know and she doesn’t deserve any of this,” he choked up some at the end. No, she doesn’t deserve to be harassed and isolated by a manipulative liar.

The teacher placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, “She’s a remarkable student and she’s lucky to have a friend like you.” The warmth of that statement overwhelmed him.

Solemnly he added, “Not really. She told me at the start Lila was a liar and that we should speak up, but...I told her to take the high road...I realize now that was bad advice. I’m not really a good friend.”

“Listen, Adrien, we all make mistakes. All that matters is that here for her now. I’m sure Marinette has already forgiven you.”

The tears collected in his eyes as he felt a weight lift off him. He didn’t realize how much guilt he had been carrying since the day that Marinette was framed. “Thanks,” he said softly and wiped away stray tears.

Before the boy left, M. Manet gave him a quick hug and a reminder that he is always here to talk.

Mylene was waiting by the school entrance when he came out, and they continued over to the bakery in amicable silence. Instead of going through the bakery, Mylene and Adrien walked over to the side door. He held the door as she led the way up the flights of stairs. Outside their apartment door, they could hear the muffled sobs. Sharing a grim look, they knocked.

Sabine’s voice floated through, “It’s open.” The teens pushed open the door - the apartment's atmosphere, always been toasty and welcoming, felt less so as Marinette’s soft cries wafted from the sofa. Sabine was seated with his daughter resting on her shoulder, her face streaked with tears. Seeing her friends, Marinette pushed away, started to brush away her tears, and attempted to smile, but her mother stopped her with the shake of her head, pulling her daughter back down to her shoulder.

“We can’t keep this bottled up anymore, sweetheart. Your friends aren’t here to judge you,” she gently rebuked. Adrien took in her face, her eyes were rimmed with red, her cheeks were pale, tressels of hair were stuck to the sides of her face. The pang of guilt he felt earlier came back at seeing her. Looking away, Adrien pulled out the notes and additional homework from Mme. Bustier and placed it on the counter.

Mylene has already placed her bag on the floor and was leaning into Marinette on the opposite side. It didn't take long before she was crying again. Adrien felt awkward, but decided to sit in front of the dark-haired girl, she gingerly put her hand on his shoulder. As if to say that his presence was comforting enough, nonetheless he took her hand and rubbed circles on the top. He continued to keep an eye out for an unwelcomed butterfly.

“It’s okay, Marinette,” the blonde girl said, “It’s okay to cry. Want me to sing my song?” Marinette shook her head and mumbled half-hearted apologies while her friends and mother held her. This time Adrien was prepared for the music as it surrounded them, slowly and mournfully. Sabine's voice rang out, sounding so much like Marinette’s - the soothing alto sound dulling some of the aching in his chest.

_ I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go _

_ When all those shadows almost killed your light _

_ I remember you said don't leave me here alone _

_ But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight _

Sabine kissed her daughter's forehead as Mylene joined in harmony. 

_ Just close your eyes, the sun is going down _

_ You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now _

_ Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound _

Marinette shifted to lay her head on her mother’s lap, Adrien still holding her hand. Mylene scooched over to make room for her legs. Sabine gazed sadly out the window as she brushed Marinette’s loose raven strands.

_ Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire _

_ The war outside our door keeps raging on  _

_ Hold onto this lullaby  _

_ Even when the music's gone, gone _

Sabine and Mylene continued to sing while the young girl moved around the living space for a blanket. 

_ Just close your eyes, the sun is going down _

_ You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now _

_ Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound _

The harmonies floated around the room as Marinette’s crying started to slow and her breathing evened out as she fell asleep. Her bluebell eyes flickering until they closed. Adrien felt the tension release from the hand he held. Noting how tiny and soft it was.

_ Just close your eyes, you'll be alright _

_ Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound _

The two women slowly stopped their singing as Sabine continued to brush her hair and Mylene took a spot on the floor next to Adrien. No one moved, just content to let their physical presence comfort the sleeping girl.

Sabine broke the silence, “Adrien, would you tell me more of what happened today?”

Without turning to face her, he told her all about the morning's events and subsequent talk that Marinette had had with him. Sabine bristled when he brought up the threats and Mylene looked about ready to cry. He told them about M. Manet and how he wanted to report the bullying and contact the school board. All throughout Sabine remained quiet, intent on listening to the boy. Once he had finished, the older woman turned to Mylene, “What about you, Mylene?”

Adrien was surprised by what Mylene told him. She believed Lila at first and was trying to be a supportive person for the new girl, but Lila has continually pointed out Marinette’s flaws behind her back with back-handed compliments. Like “she seems to be doing an okay job as class president, but shouldn't she be a better example by being on-time for things?” Mylene at first would respond about Marinette doing a great job, but Lila would continue on until she got her point across and other students would agree with her. Mylene has been too scared to say anything except when Marinette was accused of cheating, but today, everyone just got so angry that she couldn’t handle it. 

“I’m sorry, Marinette,” she choked out to the sleeping girl. Sabine just nodded and patted her daughter's head. Adrien was at eye-level with the sleeping girl, he carefully moved a stray strand of hair out her face. 

“You two have given me a lot to think about,” Sabine said. “I’m done with everyone heaping their problems on Marinette. She has the world on her shoulders, she doesn’t need this type of stress right now.” He could imagine. Being a superhero with the safety of Paris on your shoulders was a burden he didn’t like to think about sometimes.  _ With Marinette’s rising fame and a busy schedule, it must feel that way to her.  _

Adrien felt the familiar ding of his phone, without checking it he stood up.  “My bodyguard’s waiting for me outside. I should be going.” He peered down at his sleeping friend and before he could think about it, he gently kissed Marinette’s cheek. Her mother gave him a solemn nod as he went outside.

Standing on the landing outside their door, Adrien let a tear slide down his cheek. He knew the pressure of expectation and overworking yourself to please others - it's a disgusting self-defeating feeling. Plagg patted his chest from inside his overshirt pocket in comfort.

The door opened again and Mylene stepped out. Without missing a beat, she rubbed soothing circles on his back. Though they’ve never been close, the warmth and kindness emanating from Mylene remind him of Marinette. Well, at least she’s still got one good friend in their class.

Mylene interrupted his musings, “I want to help.”

“What?” He blinked at her.

“Help Marinette. I know I’m not strong and brave like she is. Confrontation is scary and I don’t handle it well, but I hate seeing my friends hurt more. So anything I can do to help support you and her, just...let me know.” She gave a shy smile.

“That really means a lot.” 

“Oh and don’t worry about Ivan, he gets angry easily, but I’ll convince him. Marinette was the only person who was kind to him after he was the first Akuma. She helped us get together.” She blushed.  _ Same with Marc and Nath - another trend. _

After exchanging phone numbers, Adrien reluctantly headed off to a photoshoot that no one wanted to be at. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite chapter this far. Please leave your suggestions! I love the creativity and inspiration I get from you guys. Y'all are the best. <3
> 
> Just for the record, I totally think either Sabine knows or Marinette is going to tell her about being Ladybug and the Guardian in S4.


	9. Burnin' Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one chapter with a cool song Elvis and mediocre texting convos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 9: Burnin’ Love  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q0LJbbA_YKY
> 
> Not at all inspired by watching Lilo and Stitch, not one bit, nope… 
> 
> Did anyone buy that?  
> Anyway… the story has been a little too angsty, so we’re gonna liven it up with Elvis and a fun dance sequence. 
> 
> I'm the worst texter on the planet, so please forgive for these lackluster conversations. Please and thank you! :)

The heat was absolutely _grueling_. Even with tents, water spraying fans, and chilled water bottles, there was nothing anyone could do to escape it. The humidity seemed to seep into the bones and make it feel like you're wading through honey. The photos were for Gabriel's recently released summer line - most made of cool linen and cotton, which Adrien was grateful for because the photos were being shot out in the sun. 

Lathered in sunscreen and foundation, the ONLY saving-grace in the boy’s mind is that Lila wasn’t there. She probably capitalized on Kim’s generosity and decided to call out ‘sick’ - even if she’s father’s new muse, Giuseppe and Marlena expected their coworkers to show up. Luckily, that meant she wouldn't be all over him for the rest of the day.

A stray breeze passed through the park but didn’t offer enough reprieve for humans or kwami alike. Enjoying his 10-minute break in between a costume change, Adrien had his feet propped up on the bench and a cold bottle pressed to his neck - Plagg popped out of hiding to also press his cheek to the condensation covered surface. The boy was grateful for the breather, today as felt like it's been a couple of days instead of hours. Partially, he was glad that Marinette didn't come, 1) the heat was pretty nasty, and 2) it give him the ability to check out and just do as he was told. Instead of thinking, he was just mindlessly watching his photographer and makeup artist talking. Or well flirting? 

To be honest, he had never been sure. All he knew about flirting was based on Tamaki and Honey from Ouran HighSchool Host Club with a bit of Tuxedo Mask sprinkled in. Maybe anime isn't the best depiction to work with. Adrien was just idly people watching from the shade when the abrupt guitar riff burned through the air and he noticed everything but him and Marlena freezing. Her smile grew wider from the polite one she always wore and she started to wiggle her hips.

_Lord Almighty,_   
_I feel my temperature rising_

Much to Adrien’s surprise, she did a shoulder shimmy. Marlena was always quiet and professional, her dancing was more expression than he’d ever seen her be. 

_Higher higher_   
_It's burning through to my soul_

Marlena proceeded to twirl around Giuseppe.

_Baby, Baby, Baby_   
_You gonna set me on fire_

She pointed at the photographer’s chest even though the man remained frozen.

_My brain is flaming_   
_I don't know which way to go_

Raising a hand to her brow, she dramatically looked around. Then she did a kick into the air before swirling around Giuseppe again.

_Your kisses lift me higher_   
_Like the sweet song of a choir_   
_You light my morning sky_   
_With burning love_

Back in front of the man, Marlena pretended to fan herself, just as other people started to move around the set. It kind of reminded him of when people get mind-controlled but more fluid.

_Ooh, ooh, ooh,_   
_I feel my temperature rising_   
_Help me, I'm flaming_

Dramatically bending her back and pressing her right hand to her forehead, she rested on one of the interns' shoulders.

_I must be a hundred and nine_   
_Burning, burning, burning_

Rising back up, she circled behind him, tracing her fingertips on his shoulders, singing the next lines in the man’s ear. Adrien just wanted to clap along, but he didn’t want people to look at him strangely when this all ended, so he just tapped his foot.

_And nothing can cool me_   
_I just might turn into smoke_   
_But I feel fine_   
_'Cause your kisses lift me higher_   
_Like a sweet song of a choir_   
_And you light my morning sky_   
_With burning love_

More people around the set were dancing and singing backup vocals to Marlena’s raspy timbre. Then there was another guitar riff while everyone just danced around - Adrien couldn’t resist the temptation to play air guitar and flipping his hair like Guitar Villain. Everything quieted for Marlena’s next solo, she was bouncing on the balls of her feet.

_It's coming closer_   
_The flames are reaching my body_   
_Please won't you help me_   
_I feel like I'm slipping away_

She shuffled a few meters away from Giuseppe and places a hand to her chest.

_It's hard to breath_   
_And my chest is a-heaving_

Next, she was on one knee with her hands held up like in prayer.

_Lord have mercy,_   
_I'm burning a hole in me_

Quickly she gets up and throws her arms out, the groups without missing a beat lifts her up and the move her a circle in the air.

_'Cause your kisses lift me higher_   
_Like the sweet song of a choir_   
_You light my morning sky_   
_With burning love_   
_With burning love_   
_Ah, ah, burning love_   
_I'm just a hunk, a hunk of burning love_

Everyone still singing, places her back on her feet. Then she starts inching closer to the photographer. Marlena and her entourage moved their heads from side to side with each line.

_Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love_   
_Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love_   
_Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love_   
_Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love_   
_Just a hunk, a hunk of burning_

Marlena took a breath and placed her hands on Giuseppe's shoulders and belts out the last note while the trope does jazz hands. Laughing, Adrien does them too.

_Looooooooooooooovvvveeeeee_

Maybe it’s because he was so engrossed in the song because when reality snapped back with everyone scattered around and only quiet chat rang out, Adrien was getting some weird looks. Dropping his gaze and blushing, he hoped people would just assume he was listening to music again. Finishing their conversation, the photographer walked away after gently kissing Marlena's cheek. The make artist practically skipped back over to her station and called him over to touch up the foundation around his jawline. 

Surprisingly, the photoshoot went much smoother than yesterday mostly to his father being unavailable for comments (critiques). Adrien swore the set crew, including himself, breathed a collective sigh of relief at the news. When he arrived back home, he was in a good mood. Tired, but he was glad his long day was coming to an end. Quickly, he went up the stairs and washed the grime off. As soon as they arrived, Plagg went to go sleep in the mini-fridge - he told Adrien that he hates the summer, now the boy knows why. He’d be out until it was time for patrol. her hair, he finally sat down to work on the worksheets from today. Math was always fun and relaxing - just follow the rules and you come to the correct solution. _If only life worked that way…_ he mused. 

Recently, Father had stopped scheduling evening meals with his son, much to Adrien’s relief, so the boy typically ate in his room. At least then he could talk to Plagg or call Nino and not have Nathalie give him looks of cold pity. 

_Nino._

Adrien pushed away from his desk. He really wanted to trust his best friend, but sometimes actions speak louder than words - besides Adrien needed to do more research before the morning meeting with Max and Marc. Closing the tab for the Ladyblog, he pulled up information on the school’s bullying policy. 

Going to the school’s and city district's website, he gleaned more information then he could imagine. He found the procedure for filing a bullying inquiry, the investigation process, and what constitutes bullying, intimidation, and harassment. Taking detailed notes, he wants to know all the facts before laying out his plan of action. He was so engrossed in his work, that he didn’t hear his phone buzz at first - only after several messages came back to back did he pick it up. His eyes bugged out a bit - _why in good gravy do I have 20 messages?_ Three are from Marinette, two are from Max, one from Kagami, and 14 are from Nino. _That can't be good._ Adrien started with Max, odds are if Nino was spamming his phone, it would be taking a while to talk.

 **Max:** Final count of fallacies as of 15:32h: 53  
 **Max:** Confirmed meeting is @ 8:00h?

Adrien just typed back yes, before opening up Marinette’s messages.

 **Marinette:** i really appreciate you stopping by today. i’m sorry for falling asleep.😴  
 **Marinette:** maman says that she would like you to stop by again this week if you can.  
 **Marinette:** no pressure! i know you’re busy.🙂  
 _Adrien:_ It’s no trouble at all! Can I text you when I know tomorrow or Wednesday?

She responded instantly.

 **Marinette:** of course!  
 **Marinette:** i kinda wanted to talk a bit more anyway.  
 _Adrien:_ I agree. Maybe we can have lunch together tomorrow.😺  
 **Marinette:** ok 🙂

As much he wanted to continue talking to her, she really should get some rest.

 **Kagami:** I hope you had a good day. Are you able to talk right now?  
 _Adrien:_ Nino is having an emergency. How about tomorrow?  
 **Kagami:** My mother only allows phones during certain hours - the next time will be Friday night.  
 **Kagami:** For now, we can text.  
 _Adrien:_ Sounds good to me! 😺

While he waited for her reply, he started reading Nino’s messages.

 **Nino:** hey dude, u free?  
 **Nino:** i pretty sure i screwed up 😰  
 **Nino:** i started thinking about what you said eral  
 **Nino:** earlier  
 **Nino:** i was talking w/ als and she got upset when i started to say i’m sure how much i trust Lila and maybe we should hold off on being her friend  
 **Nino:** she started demanding proof  
 **Nino:** then said i don’t trust her judgment  
 **Nino:** we started fighting  
 **Nino:** she just stormed out my place  
 **Nino:** i don’t know dude  
 **Nino:** i’m freaking the fuck out  
 **Nino:** i dont’ want her to break up with me!  
 **Nino:** i love her  
 **Nino:** what do i do???

_Oh shit. This is waaaay out of my depth._

_Adrien:_ So you guys had a fight and she just left?

_Totally sounds like something Alya would do._

**Nino:** yeah  
 **Nino:** she sent me a message that just said ‘home’  
 **Nino:** no goodnite or emoji  
 **Nino:** she’s never been this angry  
 **Nino:** should i try to call or text her?

Adrien is still new to the rules of texting, but he figured that was really bad based on what Nino was saying.

 _Adrien:_ Maybe just give her some space?  
 _Adrien:_ Just wait till tomorrow to talk to her?  
 **Nino:** your probably right  
 **Nino:** i’ll just send an okay so she doesn’t think that i don’t care enough to message back

To Adrien, Nino’s relationship sounds exhausting, but who was he to judge? He closed that conversation and opened Kagami’s back up.

 **Kagami:** Today was average. Minimal review on all subjects, then training with mother at the park. I received one critique. How about you?  
 _Adrien:_ Today was long. 

_That's an understatement._ He considered telling Kagami about the songs but thought better of it.

 _Adrien:_ Lila accused Marinette of another thing today. She was pretty shaken up.  
 **Kagami:** That is unfortunate.  
 _Adrien:_ Yeah.  
 _Adrien:_ Anyway, would you like to grab ice cream again sometime this week?

_That's okay to ask right? They are technically dating…right?_

**Kagami:** My schedule is full for this week. Unless it is an unauthorized excursion?  
 _Adrien:_ We could go instead of fencing on Wednesday? The tournament’s over anyway.  
 **Kagami:** Alright.   
_Adrien:_ Great.

From there the conversation died off, Adrien realized he didn’t know that much about Kagami or her interests besides fencing, archery, and ice skating. Only a few days as Kagami’s boyfriend, he felt like he was already failing her. Maybe he should change her name on his phone, that something boyfriends do? Sitting there he spent the better part of a half-hour trying to think of a nickname, but he couldn't really come up with anything. He couldn't use her hero name, and he didn't have anything else - he wasn't gonna consider her akumatized names. He thought about "hime", it felt weird to call anyone else princess, but Marinette. Given that was when he was Chat Noir, but still. The best he could do is put the little fencer emoji next to her name. That'll do until he picks out a nickname for her. 

Checking the clock, he knew it was time to crash Ladybugs patrol to talk to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My poor boy Nino! Seems like there are stormy seas ahead for our ships.
> 
> So far this story is shaping up to be about 40 to 50 chapters. I'm thinking of doing some bonus chapters with really good suggestions/ideas that just don't fit into the plot. Is that a good idea?
> 
> I'm changing the tags a bit because Adrigami is going to be a large part of this story. Just following the canon where it leads.
> 
> Anyways thank you for reading! <3


	10. Pompeii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir talk things over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 10: Pompeii  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M7zVn1AXNI0
> 
> Eek! I've had this one picked out for a while - I was so excited that I went ahead and wrote the chapter. Just a heads up, the song skips from the end of the first chorus to the bridge just for story sake.

After waking his grumpy kwami, Adrien quickly transformed, the energy pulsing through him. Familiar and exhilarating. As he sprinted over the Parisian rooftops, he focused just on pushing his muscles faster and harder - not letting his mind think for a while. The heat had already broken, so the cool summer night air felt wonderful blowing through his hair. In attempt to locate his partner without checking his staff, he circled Ladybug’s usual patrol route, but then he noticed a blimp of red on the Eiffel Tower and changed direction.

If he was being honest with himself, he was anxious about tonight, since they haven’t seen each other since the miracle box fiasco and there was a lot to talk about.

As he lept up the metal beams, he made a conscious effort to be quiet on as he landed as not to startle her. Nino pointed out that he had a keen sense of how to creepily sneak up on people. LB wouldn’t have noticed anyway. Her back leaned against the metal has she looked out over the cityscape. Even from a few feet away, he could read the distress written on her face. Her voice rang out before he could speak. 

_ I was left to my own devices _

_ Many days fell away with nothing to show _

For a good second or two, he considered that she might actually be singing, but then he remembered about his newly acquired mind-reading skills. So he just watched as she leaned her head back as her voice softened.

_ And the walls kept tumbling down _

_ In the city that we love _

_ Grey clouds roll over the hills _

_ Bringing darkness from above _

He felt his heartbreak as the defeat echoed through her words. She pulled her knees close to her chest and closed her eyes.

_ But if you close your eyes _

_ Does it almost feel like _

_ Nothing changed at all? _

Resting her forehead on his knees, her brow furrowed. He wished nothing change too, it's so easy to just do backward, but they can't anymore.

_ And if you close your eyes _

_ Does it almost feel like _

_ You've been here before? _

She let out a humorless laugh and smile wistfully as she continued singing. 

_ How am I gonna be an optimist about this? _

_ How am I gonna be an optimist about this? _

She stood with her arms folded behind her back as she began to pace. Which was a little strange even with the limited spacing, but Chat just stayed in place and let her continue. 

_ Oh, where do we begin? _

_ The rubble or our sins? _

_ Oh, where do we begin? _

_ The rubble or our sins? _

Pressing her palms into her eyes, she started to cry. But these weren’t tears of sadness, but because of frustration, because of anger. 

_ And the walls kept tumbling down _

_ In the city that we love _

_ Grey clouds roll over the hills _

_ Bringing darkness from above _

Her voice echoed off the metal structure, making the song even more mournful. She stopped her pacing and sat back down on the beam. 

_ Close your eyes _

_ Does it almost feel like _

_ Nothing changed at all? _

_ And if you close your eyes _

_ Does it almost feel like _

_ You've been here before? _

_ How am I gonna be an optimist about this? _

_ How am I gonna be an optimist about this? _

_ If you close your eyes _

_ Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all? _

Now back in her original position, she curled up into herself, but when reality snapped she was just casually sitting and wiping away a single solitary tear. Without thinking about it, he knelt in front of her and pulled her into a hug.

“Hey Chaton, what brought this on?” she laughed, clearly trying to cover for her tears.

His heart ached a bit at the endearment. He's still trying to move on as she asked him to, but the pain hasn’t lessened just yet. _But this isn’t about me._ “Just thought you could use a hug,” he said quietly.

She sunk into his embrace and the two superheroes just held each other, seeking what comfort them could. After a few moments, he sat next to her, she still gazed silently out.

“Did you finish patrol early?” he asked, watching a few cars drive by.

Ladybug answered, “Kind of, I went around twice.” 

“Twice? You have time for that in your civilian life?” he questioned. She just shrugged and they sit in silence again. Chat noir twiddled his thumbs a bit, it’s never been this awkward to talk to her, but he knew if he pushed it would make her draw more into herself.

He flinched slightly when she sighed, “I’m assuming you want to talk about what happened Saturday?”

Confused, he asked, “Shouldn’t we?”

“We should, it’s just a lot, you know.”

He nodded “Yeah, it is.”

“Alright,” she took a breath, “let’s start with the biggest thing.”

“You’re the new guardian.” Just saying it out loud sounded heavy and ominous. She nodded grimly. “How’s that been going?”

“Wayzz has been taking the time to train me as much as he can, but even he has gaps in his knowledge.”

“How are you holding up? I know you and Master Fu were pretty close.” He examined her expression, searching for what he wasn’t sure.

“I’m doing ok,” she gave Chat a small smile, “I mean, he’s alive and happy - even if he doesn’t remember me. He deserves it after all these years.” The smile left her face. “I’ve been a guardian for two/three days and I’m struggling with it all. I can't imagine what he went through.”

Adrien just nods, he couldn’t really add anything else. Typically guardians would be trained for years before taking over and Ladybug didn't have nearly enough time to manage it all. So he just moved on to the next elephant on the Eiffel Tower. “And Hawkmoth now knows the identities of our allies.”

“Yep and I’m pretty sure he has the tablet with the decoded grimoire too,” she choked out. “Oh god Chat this is all my fault. It’s my fault that Master Fu was found and that our allies got revealed,” she exclaimed. “I can hardly breathe from the guilt. It’s crushing me because I could have prevented all of this,” she pressed her head into his shoulder as she cried and he wrapped an arm around her.

While it felt so natural and perfect to hold her, he hated when she cried. For someone so strong to break down, it was terrifying. Reminded him of how he felt with Marinette this morning. More guilt stabbed through him.

“It’s okay, Ladybug. We make mistakes just like everyone else, but we’re going to make it work. When we first started, I felt this was my dream come true - I got to be a kick-ass superhero. Only recently have I started to understand how serious this all is. But just like with all this, we adapt, we change, we’ll defeat Hawk Moth.” He knew it, just like the sun will rise and the sky is blue. One day, they would win. 

She mumbled against his arm, “How do you know? How can you be sure?”

“I have faith that it’s all gonna work out. Hawk Moth and Mayura may have won this battle, but we’ll win the war.” He realized, “Bunnyx basically has guaranteed that for us - when Timetagger showed up, she said you’re going to be a great team leader. So maybe instead of finding someone to blame, we should focus on that for now?”

“Ugh, when did you become so wise, kitty?” Ladybug groaned as she sat up. Even in tears, he thought she looked beautiful.

“When my whiskers came," he smirked. She shoved him lightly.

“You’re right, though,” she laughed. “We need allies. All the current - er previous holders, I should say, are out of commission. Rena Rouge, Carapace, clearly Queen Bee, Ryuuko, Viperion, King Monkey, and Pegasus.”

“What about Multimouse?”

Ladybug blanched and quickly said, “Um, well, her identity is exposed too right?”

“Yeah, I don’t remember seeing Marinette in front of Chloe, so Hawk Moth doesn’t know who she is yet. We could use that to our advantage.” Marinette would be a perfect addition to their team, he always thought it was a disappointment when she accidentally revealed her identity to him and Mme. Mendeleiev. This could be her second chance.

“We can think about it. In that case, what about Aspik?” 

Chat Noir choked, "Aspik?”

Ladybug looked a bit sheepish as she stated, “Well, he was the person I picked before Viperion. I- I’m not sure about him either.” Adrien tried not to be hurt by that - he knew he had screwed up, but it hurt to know that Ladybug thought so too. _Another failure._

“How come?” he whispered.

“Well, his home life isn’t ideal for running off to be a superhero.”  _ You can say that again. _

“But”, she added, “he did try very hard during that battle with Desperda. Maybe he’s due another chance.” While Adrien appreciated the praise, being Aspik was too much. At least as Snake Noir, he had his own miraculous. He wasn’t going to leave Plagg behind again. **Ever**.

“So then we need to look at new candidates.”

“Any ideas?” 

Chat Noir jolted. She trusted him to pick the other candidates? Even Master Fu didn’t trust him enough to even reveal himself at first.  “Isn’t that your decision as the guardian? Would it be safe for us both to know?”

She considered this for a moment, “Yes, but someone, and I'm not naming names, told me that it was us against the world and while I may be the brains of the operation, we’re still a team. Equals.” She gave him a warm smile. “Besides Hawk Moth hasn’t targeted any of the other holders - even the ones he knew about like Ryuuko. So it should be fine.”

He felt warm with the trust she was placing on him. “I might have a few ideas,” he said, but in truth, he didn't have much of a clue. Most of his friends had been picked already to be superheroes...weirdly enough...he could think on that later. So he didn’t know anyone else that they could trust enough with a miraculous.

“We don’t have to decide tonight though, sit on it for a day or two,” she offered reassuringly. 

_ Phew. _ “Ok, what else?”

“I might plan a trip to the temple of the guardians. Kaalki can help with Voyage to get there. Tikki and Wayzz only know so much and maybe then we could get some help with defeating Hawk Moth if we know more about the Butterfly and Peacock miraculouses.”

He didn't want to step on her toes, but he had to know, “Can I come?”

“Of course! I assumed you would go. As the guardian now, I’m done with leaving you in the dark.” She crossed her arms. Chat was speechless - there she was again trusting him, asking him to help shoulder the responsibility. 

Before he could recover, she said, “I’ve also been reconsidering the identity rule.” All he could do was gape at her, did his cat-like ears deceived him? Is this a dream?

“...maybe not right now since we’re so vulnerable, but maybe soon. If we know each in our civilian lives, it might be the support we need. But we can hold off on that for now."

The thought of knowing her identity filled him with such anticipation, but also anxiety. He still had feelings for her, but he wanted to give this thing with Kagami a real chance. Besides, just because they would know each other’s identities doesn’t mean she’ll change her mind. She loves someone else and he had to accept that. 

“I’d like that, my-LB,” he stumbled.  _ I guess the nicknames would have to stop too _ . He deflated a bit. _So much has changed in such a short amount of time._ Where do we even begin to start? _Which reminds me..._

“Hey, Ladybug. I’ve got a weird question.”

“Hmm?”

“Have you ever had people sing to you?”

She tiled her head, “Like in a musical?"

“Yes, well kind of. So today’s been so weird. People keep singing at me. Well not always at me, but I’m the only one that hears it. Me and Plagg that is. Has that ever happened to you? Is it a miraculous thing?”

She took a moment to process, “Can you give me examples?” so he explained all the songs from today with some heavy editing. Ladybug giggled at the silly ones and looked forlorn for the sad ones. 

“Have I sang to you? Am I singing right now?" she asked excitedly.

“Yeah, when I first got here you were singing. But again it’s probably all in my head.”

“That explains the hug, what was I singing?”

“Well it went like this…” and he hummed the bars.

He chuckled as her brow furrowed in concentration. “Ugh, I know that one, but I can’t name it...it’s on the tip of my tongue.”

“I guess Chat got your tongue?” he smirked.

“Haha, very funny. Man, that's gonna bug me." She just rolled her eyes as he burst out laughing at the unintentional pun. "But _aaaannnnyway_ , no I’ve never heard or seen anything like what you described. I‘ll be able to ask the kwamis when I get home tonight.”

Chat just nodded, happy that he could talk to someone else about it. Nino was chill, but Adrien was pretty sure his best friend might send him to the doctor rather than figure out what’s actually happening. For now, he just enjoyed chatting with his other best friend in the whole world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay friendship!
> 
> Anyone else wondering why there aren't any akumas yet?


	11. The B*tch is Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where we find out what the heck the Akuma's have been

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 11: The B*tch is Back  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TcH5whk34xI
> 
> I love the Elton John version, but Tina turner adds such a flare to it!

“...What would you do?” he wiggled his eyebrows.

“I’d just stare at you ...and blink real slow just to make you feel awkward.” She blinked wide and intentionally at him.

He chuckled, “but that’s a kitty blink.”

“What? No is it isn't? Are you an expert in kitty blinks?” 

“Ph.D.,” he smirked as she laughed. He started to think about the last time they hung out like this and how he ruined it in his attempt to make her jealous with a made-up girlfriend. He internally cringed.  _ Yeah, let’s not do that again. _

“Hey LB, remember when I said I had a girlfriend?”

“You mean your imaginary one?” she teased.

“Haha. At that moment she was, but I actually have one now.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, that’s good then. Congrats.”

“Thanks.” He wasn’t sure what response he was expecting. It’s not like he wanted her to be jealous, well okay maybe a little bit, but he didn’t know what to expect. 

“What’s she like?” she asked casually.

“It’s a lot like you Ladybug, she’s strong, confident, and talented.”

“Sounds like quite a girl.” He wanted to read the hesitation in her voice as something other than nerves, but that’s probably just wishful thinking. 

Eager to change the topic, he blurted out, “What about you? Any luck with the boy you like?” He prayed she didn’t hear the false sincerity. In truth, he didn’t want to know, but he couldn’t take the questions back now. 

She fidgeted with her hands. _ I don’t think I’ve ever seen her fidget before. _ “Well....is it insensitive to talk about it with you? I don’t want to play around with your feelings, Chat.”

He thought for a moment, is it gonna hurt talking about her dating someone else? Yes, but he can’t keep acting like a jealous idiot anymore. Their partnership was too important for that. So he gave her a reassuring smile. “You can tell me anything.”

“Are- are you sure?” hesitation still clear in her voice. 

“Paw-sitive.” Chat the felt the truth in his response.

“He’s actually dating someone else,” she whispered tearfully. Rejection stings, but he felt a fury build in his chest - that this IDIOT couldn’t see how amazing Ladybug was, that he had the **audacity** to date someone else with his lady right there. He tried to rein in his temper as she continued, “but there’s another guy. He’s really nice and he likes me. I’m wondering if it’s too early though to give dating him a try...I don’t know. I have so much going on right now.” She hugged her knees again in comfort.

This vulnerable side of Ladybug was going to be the  _ death _ of him, all he wanted to do was pull her into his lap and whisper encouragements into her hair, but he pretended to be talking to one of his friends like Nino or Wayhem as he answered. “Then don’t push it. If you feel ready to be with him, then do it. But don’t force yourself - maybe just hang out with him a bit more before you decide.”

She blinked at him then smiled shyly, “Thanks, Chat.”’

“No trouble at all, bug.” Just then, Ladybug’s phone rang and she answered quickly. Her tone was professional.

“Hello...We’ll be right there.” 

“Where to?”

“Le Grand Paris.” 

* * *

Ladybug and Chat Noir calmly strolled into the lobby and were greeted by Chloe’s Butler.

“Thank you for the call. Where’s the Akuma?” LB asked.

The thin man calmly gestured for them to follow him into the elevator. While inside Chat was mentally preparing to see Chloe again. He still felt a lot of anger towards her, while it wasn’t entirely her fault, she did enough for his blame to feel justified. From seeing how tense his partner was beside him, he figured she felt the same way.  Exiting the elevators, the butler escorted them to Chloe’s suite. 

Chat leaned over to Ladybug, “Isn’t this a bit strange? Chloe always likes to make an entrance. Every time we’ve faced her, she'd come to find us. Do you think this a trap?”

“I was thinking the same thing, but for now let’s play again. Maybe we can find where the Akuma is without too much fuss,” she whispered back. With a nod, they reached the suite. Taking one more beat to prepare for whatever was on the other side of the door, the butler opened it and they shuffled inside.

There she sat just calmly watching television, but she clearly had the look of an [akumatized villain](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fdangerousminds.net%2Fcomments%2Fearly_elton_john_two_extraordinary_concerts&psig=AOvVaw0hVWNto20ncHNbnvvlrXKx&ust=1593190545737000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCMCAzbu3neoCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAI). Chloe was dressed from head to toe in shimmering white. Even her blonde locks were pale silver. She wore platform heels and the whole outfit was covered in beads and rhinestones with feathers on the shoulders. Her eyes were hidden behind giant glasses of the same design. 

Chat’s brain stopped functioning.  _ What in the name of… She's akumatized, but she’s just chillin... like a villain… _ he chuckled at his own pun before regaining his focus. Ladybug was stunned, her hand frozen over her yo-yo while the blonde just continued perusing and critiquing the options. The akumatized Chloe didn’t even acknowledge their presence.

At that moment, the butler cleared his throat, “Mlle., I have brought Ladybug and Chat Noir.” Chloe sniffed and Chat saw Ladybug stiffen.  _ Is this when she attacks?  _ His hand moved to rest on his staff.

But the man sighed, “I’m sorry, but she’s been like this all day. She needs to rest and she can't do that like this. Mlle. refused to let out an Akuma alert, so I called you.”

Ladybug blinked at him, “Where is the Akuma?”

Akuma-Chloe cut him off with a dramatic hand gesture, “Jean-Benard, leave us.” The man left without hesitation. However, Chloe continued to ignore them. 

Sharing a glance with LB, he started, “So Chlo-.”

“My name is Diva," she reprimanded as she examined her nails.

“Right. Sorry, Diva. We would like to do this quickly if you don’t mind.”

Ladybug piped in, “But first can you tell us, what’s happened?”

Diva just glared at the bug-hero before turning to Chat Noir to answer. “Not that it’s any of _your_ business, but I was upset this morning, so of course black butterfly flew in. And I decided to keep it.” She crossed her arms and shrugged. Chat blinked as some of the rhinestones reflected into his eyes.

“Keep it?” he questioned. _ It’s probably best if I take the lead here.  _

“Yes, keep it - something neither of _ you _ _two idiots_ can do. I just had to prove that I’m better than the two of you, but giving that **ridiculous** excuse for a villain some trouble is an added bonus.”  The familiar purple mask appeared in front of Diva’s face and she just ignored it until it sputtered out. The guitar ripped through the air and Chat almost jumped in surprise. Chloe’s voice held a haughty tone to it. 

_ I was justified when I was five _

_ Raisin' Cain, I spit in your eye _

Uncrossing her legs, she rose and he only noticed a fashionable cane when she pointed at his chest.

_ Times are changin' now the poor get fat _

_ But the fever's gonna catch you when the bitch gets back, oh, oh, oh _

With mild curiosity, Chat just watched Diva strut around the room, spinning the cane.  _ Oh, Plagg is going to get a load out of this song. _

_ Eat meat on a Friday, that's all right _

_ Even like steak on a Saturday night _

_ I can bitch the best at your social do's _

_ I get high in the evening sniffing pots of glue, oh, oh, oh _

Diva got up into Ladybug’s face. Chat Noir mildly wondered what it would take for the dark-haired girl to punch the blonde in the face. As she turned away, the feathers got into LB’s face and her expressions were riddles with annoyance. Diva just continued her song while gesturing towards them.

_ I'm a bitch, I'm a bitch oh, the bitch is back _

_ Stone-cold sober as a matter of fact _

_ I can bitch, I can bitch 'cause I'm better than you _

_ It's the way that I move, the things that I do oh _

As the last note rang out, Diva dramatically dropped one of her belts and destroyed it herself with her platforms. Wordlessly, Ladybug scooped the butterfly and de-evilized it. During that Chloe had just sauntered off to another part of her room. Not a word was spoken to either hero. Peering over at LB’s face again, Chat had to stop himself from laughing at the amount of indignation he found there. Her mouth kept opening and closing like she wanted to say something. Instead, she turned on her heel and walked out to the patio with him close behind.

“That was...interesting,” Chat muttered. Despite the theatrics, he was madly impressed with Chloe. Through sheer force of will, she held an Akuma hostage for a full day. _ Who fucking does that? _ Ladybug just nodded _ , she must be as mind-blown as me. _

“Well, we can talk more later, bug. I don’t know about you but, I need my beauty sleep,” and fluttered his eyelashes at her playfully.

She snorted but gave a smile. “See ya later, kitty-cat.” 

Later when he was home and detransformed, Plagg was dying from laughing so hard.

The kwami guffawed through his tears of laughter, “She literally called herself a bitch! Oh, my sides hurt.”

Adrien chuckled again as he brushed his teeth. Despite Chloe's attitude, the whole situation was pretty comical. He sorely wished he had gotten the chance to record it. Finally, Plagg stopped laughing to eat “his hard-earned cheese.” 

The boy settled down for the night and just let his mind wander. Groaning at the ability to stretch and lie down, he felt the weariness start to catch up with him. Plagg curled up on his pillow and started snoring away as Adrien allowed himself to drift off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, that's the end of Adrien's first day with his new gift. Poor kid needs a good night's sleep.
> 
> While Chloe is still in the doghouse, I figured that her ability to resist HawkMoth should definitely more into play. 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!


	12. Somewhere Over the Rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Adrien experiences jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 12:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V1bFr2SWP1I
> 
> Judy Garland is an idol, but the way IZ sings...just sounds so wholesome. T-T
> 
> Also 50 subscriptions - my poor heart is swooning! Thank you all - I really love this story and I'm glad you all are along for the ride.

Adrien woke from, thankfully a songless sleep, feeling refreshed and lighter than the day before. While a few things still weighed on his mind, the laundry list of items was greatly diminished.

Going about his routine, he reviewed his plan for the day. He intentionally woke up earlier, so that he could go to the bakery before the meeting with Marc and Max. If only they had Ladybug too, she’s always been so good at strategy, maybe he could get her opinion later. He sent a message to Marinette that he would be stopping by this morning, but he figured she wouldn’t be awake anytime soon. With his grouchy kwami in tow, he headed out.

The morning air was cool and the boy enjoyed the brief two-block walk - no one was singing their internal thoughts, no stuffy car ride, no whining cheese-demanding kwami. Just him and the city he fights to protect.

Absolutely, one of Adrien’s favorite things to do was to stroll into the Dupain-Cheng Bakery and just inhale the yeasty goodness. It was so warm and comforting that he usually closed his eyes to enjoy it. But this morning, when he walked in, Sabine was standing in front of the counter, her eyes were intent on him, but she offered him a sweet smile.

“Good morning, sweetheart. Marinette won’t be up anytime soon, but you’re free to wait for her.”

“Well," he rubbed the back of his neck, “actually Marinette told me that you wanted to talk to me.” He swallowed down his urge to run as anxiety flared up in his belly and made his hands go numb - when adults wanted to talk to him it usually meant getting lectured about how disappointing he was to them. _She's probably mad because of how much I've been failing Marinette as a friend._

Unaware of his internal crisis, Sabine's face brightened, “Oh yes, great. Tom, dear?" She called behind her. "I’m going to take Adrien upstairs for a few moments.”

“Take your time! I’m just waiting on the last batch of croissants,” he replied kindly.

She motioned for him to follow as they wordlessly, went through the door that connects to the apartments and up to the Dupain-Cheng residence. Walking into their kitchen, the room itself felt brighter, maybe that was because of the emotions that filled it yesterday had long dissipated.

Sabine smiled again, “Have a seat at the table, sweetheart." Pointing to the stools at the countertop, he sat down. His heart pounding as the anticipation threaten to crush him. When he faced her, she wore the same expression of concern he had seen a million times on Marinette's face. "Dear, I promise you’re not in trouble. You can relax.” Without hesitation, his shoulder slumped and he left out a long breath.

Standing on the other side of the island, Sabine leaned forward. “I wanted to thank you for what you did for Marinette." His eyes shot up and met grey. "She’s going through a lot right now and I know it was important to her that you supported her. With that said, I’m telling you that her father and I have already filed a complaint to the school board." If he knew her better, he would think something like shame ran across her features before retreating.

"You and Marinette shouldn’t be carrying the burden of so many adults not doing right by you." Reaching across, she clasped his hands. "We're here to support you and Marinette. Being a teenager is hard enough - just know you’re always welcome here." Her eyes were full of wisdom and kindness.

_I’m not gonna cry, I’m not gonna cry,_ he told himself. But then the petite woman came around and pulled gently him into a hug. _Okay, now I’m crying._ Plagg was gonna call him to cry baby later, but he clung to Marinette's mom, relishing in the maternal concern that she gave to him as she stroked his hair. As the tears slowed, Sabine wiped them away and gave his forehead a light kiss.

"Just keep doing the right thing and we’ll take care of the rest," she reminded him as she slowly moved away.

Adrien smiled at her and just about pulled himself together as Marinette came mechanically down the stairs. Eyes half-closed, she started pouring herself some milk. When her mother giggled, she turned and noticed them.

Marinette flailed a bit "Ad-Adrien, w-what what um are you doing here?"

Rubbing his neck, he answered, "Remember you messaged me that your mom wanted to see me, well I was heading out early to meet up with people for, um, a project, and thought I'd stop by."

Sabien turned to leave, "I have to go back down. Now Adrien, when you leave remind me to send you off with a few patries."

"There's no need to trouble yourself," he half-heartedly protested. Actually, his empty stomach would love one of those croissants he smelt baking earlier. O _r twelve._

The older woman, smiled knowingly, "It's no trouble, you can have your pick," and she closed the door behind her.

There was an awkward silence as Marinette continued to make her morning hot chocolate and Adrien was surprised when she placed a mug in front of him as well.

"I know it's an only instant powder, but it's better than nothing," she stated sheepishly as she sipped her drink.

"Thanks," and he drank. Personally, he liked it. It was lighter than the rich authentic German chocolate that the personal chefs preferred to use.

"I should be thanking you, honestly," Marinette said as she leaned on the counter.

"For what?"

"For being there. I know that confrontation may not be your strong suit, but it meant a lot that you sat with me yesterday. I j-just hope things aren't weird now."

_Oh right, she's probably talking about the part about having a crush on me_. He offered her a reassuring smile, "No worries, Marinette. I'm glad you told me that way I can protect you from Lila."

For whatever, she seemed saddened by that, but she soon recovered, "Right. Now there's a mess. I'm sure, Maman told you about contacting the school board?" he nodded. "Well, she wants me to stay away from Lila, but I just feel so guilty about leaving my fri- my classmates to her." Adrien winced at the demotion.

"Actually, you know that project I was talking about. In truth, it's a meeting on how to destroy Lila. I know Kim and Alix tease me about being a cinnamon roll, but", his face hardened, "No one threats and hurts my friends and gets away with it."

Instead of looking flattered, Marinette's expression was pensive as if calculating something.

“Adrien," she started, "I think it’s incredibly sweet, but I don’t need someone to," she paused "to save me. I just need someone to believe in me and you did. And believe me, when I say, I’m as much done with Lila Rossi as much as you are.”

"Marinette, I don't mean to pry or force you to tell me more than you already have, but can you tell a little bit more about what happened? Like M. Manet said she threatened you twice? What happened after you got expelled?" he questioned, analyzing her expressions.

"The threat was the same both times and I just blew it off: She’ll make my life miserable, take my friends, and you away from me." She rolled her eyes. "In the principal's office, she gave some sort of sob story about having a lying disease and that she sees things sometimes. I wasn’t sure what made her do it, so I thanked her and she walked saying something about things not being what they seem.” The annoyance crept into her tone.

_Lying dis-_ Something dawned on him and Adrien burst out laughing to the point it was borderline hysterical. He couldn't believe that dumb bitch, was that really the best she could do?

Marinette eyed him with concern look that was identical to her mother's, “I’m not sure, I get the joke, Adrien.”

Wiping away the tears of joy, Adrien tried to stop laughing before his sides split. “It’s not, not a joke, its", he chuckled, "that Lila just handed us the perfect way to discredit her.”

She tilted her head. “How so?”

“She has a lying “disease”, right? We can spin this so that you look like a caring classmate. You’re trying to make amends, but anytime she tries to lie, you can say “Oh Lila, your condition is acting up.'" The laughter was threatening to bubble back up. "Oh my goodness, it’s perfect and I can totally back you up.”

She looked at him in awe, “That’s fucking genius, why didn’t I think of it before?!" The two conspirators discussed a bit more about how they can screw with Lila for the remaining few weeks but, avoid her getting akumatized and coming after them. This could also help rebuild the trust between the class and Marinette. 

“I’m sorry for my stupid “take the high road” advice. I’m still pretty sheltered about a lot of things, I didn’t mean to disregard your feelings.”

“I forgive you, Adrien. Lila is very good at what she does. Kind of reminds me of an angler fish, like from _Finding Nemo_. She seems so pretty and innocent, but then you get close enough you see her teeth." Adrien gave her a smirk. "But really, thank you.” She started rinsing their cups.

Marinette gave him a smile, "I still have to get ready, but I’ll see you at school?"

"Sure," he said and scooted out of the chair. As Marinette climbed the stairs to her room to change, he was half sure she was going to go back to sleep, he slipped back down to the bakery. There was still about 15 minutes before M. Haprele opened the school building doors, so he decided to stand to the side as the morning rush of costumers came through. Sabine was taking orders and working the till while Tom was beating a hunk of dough into submission.

Adrien zoned out, munching on a ham and onion tart and pushing an asiago covered roll into his bag for Plagg, and just watched the normalcy and ease between Marinette’s parents. He barely noticed when Tom’s singing cooed from the kitchen as an ukulele played. Adrien silently watched from his spot along the wall, honestly enjoying the soothing tones.

_Ooh, ooh, ooh_

_Ooh, ooh_

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Way up high_

_And the dreams that you dream of_

_Once in a lullaby_

The mustached man was mindlessly flouring the counters for the next ball of dough, then his wife turned to him. His expression, so kind and open, morphed into such a vision of adoration that Adrien couldn't help smiling.

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Bluebirds fly_

_And the dreams that you dream of_

_Dreams really do come true_

Expertly, the baker worked the pastry dough, a smile graced his features. Adrien just continued to listen, unconsciously swaying to the beat. 

_Someday, I wish upon a star_

_Wake up where the clouds are far behind me_

_Where trouble melts like lemon drops_

_High above the chimney top_

_That's where you'll find me_

Tom met his eye and gave him a look of such kindness and paternal concern before pulling the croissants from the oven.

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Bluebirds fly_

_And the dreams that you dare to_

_Oh why, oh why can't I?_

The scene before him was so calming and natural. It filled him with all types of longing for when his mother would sing to him when he was sad or lonely and if he was being honest, the lyrics were hitting a bit too close to home.

_Someday I wish upon a star_

_Wake up where the clouds are far behind me_

_Where trouble melts like lemon drops_

_High above the chimney top_

_That's where you'll find me_

_Oh, somewhere over the rainbow_

_Way up high_

_And the dreams that you dare to_

_Why oh, why can't I?_

_Ooh, ooh_

_Ooh, ooh_

Sabine and Tom were now laughing with one of their regulars. _So comfortable, no normal...why can't I have that?_

If Adrien could banish the feelings of jealousy he felt that such a display of familial bliss, he would. It wasn’t Marinette or her family’s fault that they were a happy functional family, but he couldn’t help that bitter taste the envy left nor the longing for what he couldn’t have lingered even as he walked away from the bustling bakery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #giveadrienallthehugs
> 
> Please Tom and Sabine just adopt him.


	13. Set It All Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy plot...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 13: Set It All Free https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CQpdb3hi_38
> 
> Who gave the Sing Soundtrack the right to be so good? Pulling a Twilight Soundtrack over here.
> 
> This chapter is 4k+ it was originally going to be 2/3 chapters, but the songs felt so forced. So it's now one big chapter. Not going to lie, I'm very proud of this chapter, so I hope you guys like it!

No one noticed the blonde boy as he brooded on the front stairs of the school. It was difficult to pinpoint what exactly made him upset. Why was it just being overwhelmed? Was it the fact that he wanted more than anything to have that ease in his life? Was it because his father rarely even pays attention to him except to reprimand him? 

It’s been over a year since they watched Mother’s film together and he got the same lame pen for his birthday this year. Sometimes he would hug that blue scarf for dear like because it was the only viable proof of his father’s love since before his Mother's disappeared. Yet Marinette and her parents just give it so freely when he didn’t deserve it.

_It just feels so...unfair._ But as soon as he thought that the guilt started to follow. He should count himself lucky, he had a house and people that ...cared about him. He shouldn’t be complaining, tons of people had it worse than him.

He just can’t believe that some people are so lucky to just be... happy. Not that Marinette was too happy right now with Lila being a nuisance, but still. A fresh wave of guilt washed over him, no matter what she said, he couldn’t help feeling that this was his fault. If he hadn’t been such an idiot and given her bad advice. Or been so blind to her feelings...maybe this all could have been avoided. He still can’t believe she forgave him, but that's why Marinette is so amazing and kind. 

He was lost in his thoughts when he left something poked his cheek.

“Hey kid, what’s eating you?” Plagg poked his cheek again.

Turning away, he looked over the river, “Nothing.” 

“Does seem like nothing.”

Disinterested colored his tone, “Just let it go, Plagg.” Behind him, the front doors were opened. He stood up and grabbed his bag

The kwami sighed but floated back into his usual spot in Adrien’s shirt. Turning on the steps, he entered the building. Quickly he shot Nathalie a text message that he had a project at school and left early to start it. It was strange that he didn’t answer back right away, but he just shrugged and went inside.

Marc, Max, and Markov were already in the courtyard. The blonde waved, “Hey, thanks for meeting up.”

“No problem,” Marc answered with a smile. Max just nodded.

“Alright, let’s move to M. Manet’s room,” Adrien said cheerfully but surveyed as they climbed the stairs. Even though it was extremely early and he might be a little paranoid, he didn’t want anyone to eavesdrop. 

Once inside the brightly colored room, Adrien leaned against a table while Max opened his laptop and Marc sat cross-legged on the opposite desk. “To start off,” Adrien said, “I’ve had the chance to talk to Marinette and her parents. Her parents ask that we let them handle the school system and Principal Damocles and Marinette have asked us to let her take the lead so all we can do is support her and nudge others in the right direction.”

“However,” he smirked, “that doesn’t mean that we let Lila continue with her games. So in a way, we’re changing battle tactics to a siege. Slow cutting her off will be most effective. We will barricade the liar in her own lies.”

Markov blinked confusingly, “How would one do that? Lies are not a physical entity.

Max peered up from his laptop, “You see Markov, he suggested a scenario in such Lila has stated a fallacy that can’t talk her way out of. It’s a metaphorical checkmate.”

The robot bobbed his body, which Adrien figured was a nod, “I see. Please continue, Adrien.”

The model scooted to sit on the table as spoke, “Marinette told me something that will change the game. As a background, the day that Marinette was expelled, Lila showed up at my photoshoot. Now, I’m not as dense as everyone thinks,” the three others laughed. _Even the robot thinks that..._ he was sure Plagg was cackling at his expense. 

He pouted and grumbled, “My father must have approved of her presence and it can’t be for any _good_ reason." He sighed, "So I made a deal with her to get Marinette back into school.”

Marc questioned, “What did the deal state, maybe there’s a loophole?” 

“I’m getting to that.” Max nodded along while Marc looked nervous.

“Lila _did_ get her back in school, but she inadvertently came up with the perfect way for us to discredit her.” He chuckled, honestly it was such a silly lie, but that fact that Principal Damocles bought it was both relieving and concerning. “She claimed that the incident was the result of a disease where she compulsively lies. Now, she was probably banking on no one except Marinette and the Principal to know this. Therefore if Marinette claims it incorrectly, Lila can twist it again. But the difference is that we can back her up - since I am now Lila’s “friend”, I'll have some credibility." He wanted to grind his teeth at the thought. That girl was anything, but a friend. 

Max stopped typing, “So how do we proceed?”

Adrien held his fingers as he counted, “One, we follow Marinette’s lead. Two, we lull Lila into a false sense of security. That means no acting differently from yesterday. We need to avoid her lashing out again before Marinette can start to discredit her.”

Marc asked, “Is there anything else we can do to help? Just standing back and watching doesn’t sound very helpful.” He picked a loose thread on his jeans.

“M. Manet and I talked about filing bullying reports - you two and Mylene can probably also submit them.”

“Mylene?” the three questioned in unison before everyone laughed.

“Yeah, she went with me to Marinette’s yesterday. She knows but hates confrontation. So best to leave her out of this, unless she says otherwise.”

“Also,” the blonde added, “I think I know of a way to get the ball rolling without anyone getting upset or god-forbid akumatized. So for example, Lila claims to know a certain celebrity. Say someone like Rose, who can contact Prince Ali, actually asked him about Lila. What would happen? Rose would be filled with doubt, then when Marinette calls her out about her “disease” Rose will be filled with so much pity that she can’t help but not be upset.” The boy beamed with pride at this idea.

“What about people like Alya or Alix? According to my records, they can be a bit explosive,” Markov raised a digital brow.

Adrien tapped his chin, “They are more tricky, but let’s start with Rose and go from there.”

“I can do it,” Marc chimed in. “we’ve spent more time together in scrapbooking club, I can ask her more about him and see how much she talks to him.” 

“Great! and I’m sure if Rose is convinced then Juleka will be.” Planning to the downfall of his enemy without hurting his friends was weirdly restoring his previous good mood. 

“Markov and I would like to present what we found from the video camera’s last. Well, it was mostly Markov’s ability to watch the footage at 300x speed helped a lot.” Max gave Markov a look filled with pride, before continuing.

“I did recover the video evidence and it clearly demonstrates Lila staging her falls both times. However, I saw something else that looks a bit...suspicious.” 

“What do you mean?” Adrien asked.

“I think It’s best if I just show you.” Marc and Adrien then squished themselves to look over Max’s shoulder at the video.

The footage isn’t the best, but still a pretty clear wide shot of the courtyard and the balcony. The date is the corner is stamped from about 6 months ago. _This must be the day Lila came back._ Max scrubbed through the video until the time says something around lunchtime. Around the corner, came a figure in red with brown hair. Lila's body language screamed pissed off. But there was something else in the frame. If Adrien wasn’t mistaken, it was a familiar black butterfly.

“Is that what I think it is?” Marc whispered. Most students at Francoise Dupont, and probably most of Paris, had a practical phobia for butterflies now. Adrien rested a hand on the shorter boy’s shoulder.

“An Akuma, affirmative,” Max stated.

Next, they watched as Lila's demeanor swiftly changed to one of...happiness...excitement? 

_What the hell?_

Their eyes were glued to the screen as she sauntered over to it

_...oh my god_

and she snatched it out of the air and put it in her earring if Adrien remembered correctly from their fight with Chameleon. On-screen, Lila was conversation with Hawk Moth, but Adrien was watching anymore. Adrien could only gape in shock, his mind filled with white noise. Marc was gaping at the laptop in disbelief and he could feel Plagg growling in his pocket. _No fucking way._

_She reakumatized_ **_herself_ **.

All too quickly, his brain started to work again. That could only mean one thing: Lila willingly was working with Hawk Moth.

If Palgg’s threat to cataclysm that bitch before wasn’t tempting, it fucking is **NOW**. Whatever good mood Adrien was holding on to, evaporated. He wanted to hit something - just to get the anger out - his fists clenched by his sides. Plagg not so lightly tapped his chest and he released the tension as Marc, Max, and Markov were looking at him with concern.

“Are you okay, Adrien?” Max asked.

“Yeah, yeah it’s fine,” his tone sounded fake even to him as he dialed down his rage. “Now what should we do with this information?”

Marc was the one that answered, “I suggest we get it to Ladybug or Chat Noir.”

Max nodded in agreement, “Good idea. They should be able to figure it out.” 

“I can get a message to Chat Noir,” he said then quickly added when the others gave him an inquisitive glance, “He patrols outside my house sometimes.” 

“Perfect, I’ve copied all the footage to this flash drive, I can duplicate it and give it to you after the lunch break.” Max put his laptop away.

Adrien just nodded and checked the clock. They had 15 minutes until class, so they decided to head outside after recounting their tasks for the day before Max and Adrien left to mingle with their classmates. M. Manet was Marc’s homeroom teacher anyway, so he was going to work on more dialogue for the Ladybug comic. 

Adrien walked outside to where Nino and Alya usually were waiting when he felt someone yank his arm. Lila aggressively shoved him to a corner by the front door

“What the hell was that yesterday?” she hissed. “If we’re going to be friends, and keep your poor Marinette in school, then you need to play by the rules.”

Controlling his emotions, especially the more violent ones, he schooled his face into false innocence. “I really do apologize Lila, I wasn’t thinking.”

Lila attempted to pin him with a glare, “Don’t play with me, Agreste. I know you stopped by Marinette’s yesterday. If you told her about our little deal, I can’t make promises to keep being friends.” It didn’t take much to hear the unlying threat, but unfortunately for her, Lila underestimates him. 

As nonchalant as possible, he shrugged, “I just dropped off homework, nothing else.”

With her arms crossed, Lila eyed him suspiciously before grabbing his arm again. _Ah, the fucking nails!_ “I’m gonna tell you this once, fall into line or I’ll make sure your father pulls out of school.”

What he hated most about this situation is that he knew that she’d make good on that promise given the chance. _At least that confirms Father’s involvement in this mess_ , he considered with bitterness. 

Instead of the spew of curses he wanted to say, he chose to glare at the brunette and deliver a perfect mimic of his father’s icy tone, “Understood.” 

Turning on her heel, she flipped her hair and sauntered away.

Shuddering, he went back to his original goal of finding his friends. He could worry more about Lila and her secretive links to Hawk Moth later. He found Nino slumped over on the steps, listening to his music.

‘Hey,” said as he crouched down and patted Nino’s back.

“Hey,” the boy mumbled back.

“You didn’t tack on dude or bro at the end. You must be feeling awful,” he tried to joke while Nino glared.

“Read the room, dude,” Nino sighed. _Apparently not in the mood to deal with my lack of social awareness today._

Adrien quickly apologized, “Right, sorry. Did you hear anything back?” Based off of his mood, Adrien would predict the answer.

Nino shook his head. “Nope - she left me on read,” his voice cracked towards the end. 

Adrien winced, “Geez that’s so unlike her.” 

“Alya can be...pretty stubborn when she thinks she’s right.”

“I can imagine.” Just then Alya started to approach the stairs. The look of longing that Nino gave her was difficult to watch as she refused to meet his eye as she walked right by them. Nino just slumped back down, dejected.

“Eek, that was harsh,” Adrien commented. 

The dark-hair boy groaned and clambered to his feet, “Might as well get to class and officially start the worst day of my life.”

“Here I thought, I was the dramatic one of this bromance.”

“Haven’t you heard the phrase happy wife, happy life? The same thing applies to girlfriends too. So right now life is pretty miserable.”

All Adrien could do was nod and gave Nino around pat. Walking back in the courtyard, Adrien wondered if Marinette had in fact gone back to sleep or was she gonna be on time today. Shrugging, they made their way up to the classroom.

As the boys took their seats, they noted. Alya was sitting in her seat with her head down hidden in her folded arms. He was getting pretty good at anticipating the musical thoughts, so he was surprised when he didn’t anything coming from Alya. 

He was kind of glad, while he could block out some of the more annoying or weak ones, the strong and intense ones still came through. Especially the repetitive ones. If he had to hear One is the Loneliness number one more time…

Beside him, Nino was mindlessly scrolling through SoundCloud - probably to pick the perfect song for his melancholy mood. Adrien silently willed him to pick literally any other song.

However, Lila didn’t miss a beat though. It’s as if she has a radar for misery. She put on her caring face, and “ran” up the steps to Alya’s side. The auburn-haired girl didn’t even bother to glance up.

“Oh, no Alya are you okay?” Lila's simpering tone was like nails on a chalkboard.

Alya’s voice came through, muffled, but clearly uninterested “I’m fine.” If Adrien had learned anything about Alya in their time as friends and classmates, it was to leave her alone when she was unhappy. He’d seen her go whole days without speaking to anyone, then walk in on the third day like she wasn’t in a funk for the past few days. Nino swore he had almost lost a finger when he tried to hug her during his first time experiencing her moodiness. 

But Lila pressed on, “Oh no, did something happen?”

Raising her head, Alya’s expression held nothing, but impatience, “I said I’m fine.” To the side, someone shifted closer as if they wanted to warn Lila to back off. 

“Is this about what Marinette did yesterday? It’s okay to talk about it.” Following her stage-whisper, Lila had the audacity to touch Alya’s arm. If the vixen wasn’t on his shit list, he might have stepped in because Alya’s wrath was no laughing matter. The only person that could claim any immunity was Marinette and even that was rare. 

However, Alya just stared at Lila’s hand for a moment and Adrien could practically see Lila squirm. Wisely, the brunette removed the offending appendage.

Refusing to answer, Alya put her head down again. The blonde boy could see that Lila was trying to not appear as pissed off as she felt. Her tactic to manipulate Alya failed and Adrien wanted to smile in glee. While the reporter might be a bit blind, she was loyal. Adrien doubted if Alya would ever say anything bad about Marinette. 

Thinking too soon that she’d just leave, Lila walked around his desk and said in a syrupy voice, “Oh Adrien, don’t forget that you promised to tutor me this Wednesday. You know how poorly I’m doing in physics.” She batted her eyes at him, making him want to gag. 

He never made that promise, but luckily, he had an excuse. “Sorry, I already planned to hang out with Nino. Maybe some other time.” 

She pursed her lips in concentration, “Well _if_ that changes, let me know.” 

_She means when._ He figured this would happen, if she had enough pulled to get him taken out of school, then he knew she’d abuse it to isolate him from his friends. This time he’d let it slide, but next time he’d have to be smarter.

Plastering on a fake smile, “Sure, Lila.” 

Adrien purposefully ignored her smile of triumph and the nail she ran up his arm as she walked by. Plagg gave him a comforting pat from inside his shirt. It tried to not let it bother him, and to stay numb. He couldn’t risk getting akumatized, besides the fact that Ladybug would yeet him into the middle of next week, he might actually do some damage to certain Italian transfer students that Miraculous cure can't fix. 

Before his thoughts could get too dark, Marinette stumbled into class carrying a few pastry boxes. He eyed her carefully and she gave him a smile, but her eyes danced with mischief.

He relaxed a bit. For now, he’d sit back and watch the show.

Placing the boxes on Mme. Bustier's desk, she turned to the class and cleared her throat. For once he wished he had that spot in the back from when he was sitting with Marinette, just so he could watch everyone’s reactions. He used his hand to cover his growing smile.

In a clear confident tone, Marinette greeted the class, “Hi everyone, I wanted to address what happened yesterday.” Someone scoffed and Adrien was pretty sure it was Nathaniel. He liked Marc, but seriously his boyfriend was getting his nerves. 

Lila didn’t miss her opening as she started to sniffle prettily. In his periphery, she could see Nathaniel patting her shoulder and Rose looking at her in sympathy. 

Marinette surprised him with what she said next, “I want to offer my apology. I realize I should have told you all sooner and I perhaps let my anger get the best of me yesterday. As you all know, I was temporarily expelled, but I was asked not to talk about what happened so that I may come back.”

There were a few murmurs around the room. Funnily enough, none of them asked what happened. Only Adrien had known that Lila had to fix the damage. 

“Well, Principal Damocles asked me to be considerate about Lila’s more _dire_ condition and forgive her for her actions that may result.” Adrien could practically hear the gears in Lila’s head-turning. Marinette gave him a look and he knew what to say.

“What condition might that be, Marinette?" He could feel Lila's glare.

Marinette was clearly trying not to laugh at his staged voice and answered in a cheerful tone, “Well, Adrien, Lila has a rare disease that causes her to say things she doesn’t mean.”

“Like what?” Mylene piped in. The boy wanted to turn and give her a thumb’s up.

“A few examples: Like when she stated that I tripped her when I didn’t, or knowing major celebrities.” The murmurs got louder, and some even angry. Marinette held up her hands. “But Principal Damocles doesn’t want us to hold it against her. She’s really the victim here and we should all be considerate of this.” The dark-haired girl found Lila in the back row. “Lila truly I'm sorry for the scene I caused yesterday, it must have made you feel so guilty because you can’t control it. So I brought pastries for you and the class as an apology.”

Then she flashed the kindest and warmest smile, it was like basking in the sun. Adrien’s chest was rumbling from holding in the laughter. Marinette’s delivery was so masterful, he just wanted to kiss her. Everyone looked at Lila, who had the expression of some who ate a bowl of lemons. 

Everyone clambered to get a pastry and offered an apology to Marinette for how they treated her yesterday.

Including Lila. She took the pastry and stated her apology through her teeth. All the while Marinette just smiled prettily at her. 

Alya gave Marinette a look of pride before going back to her seat in misery. Nino was listening to his tunes and declined to get up.

Adrien stood up last and she gave him a discrete wink before he picked a plain croissant. Lila’s stare burning a hole in the back of his shirt, but it only lasted a second before someone was cooing over her newest rare disease.

When he sat back down, Marinette had begun stomping her foot and the rest of the room froze. Her blue eyes blazed and he felt his heart flip in his chest.

_I followed my heart into the fire_

_Got burned, got broken down by desire_

_I tried, I tried but the smoke in my eyes_

_Left me blurry, blurry and blind_

As the guitar entered, Marinette bounced on the balls of her feet. She was just full of energy.

_I picked all the pieces up off the ground_

_I've burned all my fingers but that's gone now_

_Got the glue in my hands I'm stickin' to the plan_

_Stickin' to the plan that says "I can"_

Her smirk grew as she leaped into the Mme. Bustier’s desk in one leap.

_Do anything at all_

_I can do anything at all_

_This is my kiss goodbye_

_You can stand alone and watch me fly_

She spread her arms out and jumped on the wooden surface.

_'Cause nothing's keeping me down gonna let it all up_

_Come on and say right now, right now, right now_

_This is my big hello_

_'Cause I'm giving, never letting go_

_I can finally see, it's not just a dream_

Marinette pumped her fist into the air along with the words.

_When you set it all free, all free, all free_

_You set it all free_

Jumping off the desk, she strolled up the stairs until she was next to Lila and casually rested her arm on the frozen girl’s shoulder. 

_I was a girl caught under your thumb_

_But my star's gonna shine brighter than your sun_

She shocked him when she did a backflip away from the brunette. _I guess people are more agile in their minds._

_And I will reach so high,_

_Shoot so far_

The girl pointed to classmates along with the words as she went back down the stairs. 

Gonna hit, gonna hit, hit every target

Make it count this time

I will make it count this time

Marinette then cartwheeled in the front of the room before standing in the middle again. _Holy shit._

_This is my kiss goodbye_

_You can stand alone and watch me fly_

_'Cause nothing's keeping me down_

_I'm gonna let it all out_

_Come on and say right now, right now, right now_

_This is my big hello_

She opens her arm in welcome, her smile permanently fixed on her face. 

_'Cause I'm here and never letting go_

_I can finally see,_

_It's not just a dream_

_When you set it all free, all free, all free_

_You set it all free (oh oh oh)_

_You set it all free (oh oh oh)_

_You set it all free (oh oh oh)_

As the guitar riff burned through the room, she climbed back on Mme. Bustier’s desk and blew him a kiss. His cheek flushed as he only just stared in awe. this is the Marinette he had been dying to get to know.

_This is my kiss goodbye_

_You can stand alone and watch me fly_

_'Cause nothing's keeping me down_

_I'm gonna let it all out_

_Come on and say right now, right now, right now_

She just danced with exuberance, like nobody was watching. He almost felt bad that he was which went away as she sang the final chorus.

_This is my big "hello"_

_'Cause I'm here and never letting go_

_I can finally see,_

_It's not just a dream_

_When you set it all free, all free, all free_

Marinette grinned at him. Her eyes were blue fire, rippling with energy and confidence. _Honestly, Marinette and Ladybug could be twins - they look so much alike._ As her song drew to a close, the girl climbed down from the desk.

_You set it all free (oh oh oh)_

_You set it all free (oh oh oh)_

_You set it all free (oh oh oh)_

_You set it all free (oh oh oh)_

By the time that Marineett’s internal song had finished, she had cleaned up the pastries, and Mme. Bustier arrived. As she walked to her desk, Marinette blushed, and gave him another wink. Right then and there Adrien decided she was one of the most bad-ass people he had ever met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAMF Marinette Dupain-Cheng ladies, gents, and non-binaries. 
> 
> Lila underestimates our sunshine boi - he isn't the wielder of the miraculous of destruction for nothing!
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!


	14. Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boy does some thinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 14:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jUe8uoKdHao
> 
> #throwback
> 
> Originally, I was gonna have the whole song play, but I thought a nice short piece fit the scene better.

At the beginning of class, Mme. Bustier was made aware that Chloe would not be returning for the remainder of the school year. Unlike the previous time when Chloe left, most of their classmates didn’t pay much attention to the news. There was no cheering or imaginary confetti. Chloe wasn't as villainous as she had been previously, but her absence didn’t garner more than Sabrina running away in tears and a few confused expressions.

Yet in a stroke of luck, Mme. Bustier asked the class to change the groups as a result and Nath and Alix jumped at the chance to work with Lila. Adrien breathed a sigh of relief when it could just be him, Max, and Nino. While he would miss working with Marinette, Lila can’t claim any more jealousness because of it.

Nino and Alya reminded in their joint cloud of unhappiness - him sighing and staring off while she never lifted her head from her folded arms. Marinette was pleasant enough to talk to, but she seemed preoccupied with writing something in one of her notebooks. Not wanting to bother her, he found himself thinking and idly watching the passing clouds outside the window.

Even as Marinette had taken her seat and the lectures have started, Adrien was still focused on her. The tapping of her pencil or the tiny groans she made when she erased a mistake or how her foot tapped on the floor. He wishes he could turn around to look at her more, but every time he thinks about that wink, he felt his ear grow hot. For not the first time, he wished they had stayed deskmates. While Nino is fun to be around, full of jokes and new tracks to listen to, Adrien gets a bit jealous of Alya. Marinette is such a sweet deskmate - always bringing treats for her best friend, they pass notes all through class, and he can hear them giggles every now and then. He sighed dreamily, _yeah, being Marinette’s deskmate would be a dream._

Despite Marinette’s legendary blow, Lila was still getting plenty of attention and sympathy during breaks. She attempted to turn the situation around by saying things like “it only happens when I’m upset and when Marinette accused me I was so ‘cue sob’”. But if anyone was paying attention enough, they would see some of their classmates were a little more hesitant around her, exchanging sideways glances and moving further away.

On top of that, Adrien couldn’t stop thinking about that security footage. He knew that Lila hated Ladybug, the fight with Onii-chan proved that much, but to actively help Hawk Moth? It was a new level of low. He couldn’t say he was surprised, but it didn’t make the anger dissipate. _Not only is this liar targeting my friend, but also my partner. She was putting all of Paris in danger for what? It’s not like she gets to keep the Miraculouses even if she got them._

At least, she was neutralized for the day, and if he played it right, he could decrease her ammunition further. Pretending to be her friend maybe the way he can undo her and figure out why she’s working with Hawk Moth. Plagg was still upset that he made a deal with the devil, but keeping your friends close and enemies closer is the better philosophy to follow.

His thoughts drifted again to his partner. _Ladybug._ Her rejection still stung, but it was nice to just be there for her as a friend and partner. To feel like they were a team. Master Fu's indirect mistrust of him hurt more than he let on. He always felt behind Ladybug because the Guardian didn't trust him enough with important knowledge about the miraculous. Like he didn't know anything about unification until Ladybug became Dragonbug - that would have been a nice thing to know about ahead of time!

 _But things would be different from now on_ , he told himself.

However, he was still unsure about knowing each other’s identities, even last week he would have been gung-ho, but now…

His feelings were conflicted. He had FINALLY started to move on and open his heart to chances of love elsewhere, but knowing her identity is for their duty to Paris, not so they can be together romantically. But that was the problem, wasn’t it? He was so fixated on Ladybug that he didn’t focus on their job until Senti-bug almost took his ring. He grimaced at the memory. There are so many added benefits to knowing each other's identities, especially if they already knew each other. 

Then there’s Marinette and Kagami. Knowing that both of them had feelings for him just made things all the more confusing. Especially since he and Kagami seem to be dating now. His heart sped up at the thought of the fencer, he liked her. Her strength and confidence were enticing and she understood his upbringing like no one else - not even Chloe. He winced - probably best not to think about Chloe right now. 

Marinette on the other hand...everything seemed to be going great on Saturday, she was so fun and playful, but then she left without saying anything. After that Kagami became pretty forward with her feelings for him. Did Kagami know about Marinette’s feelings? 

He thought back to when Marinette had left. Andre had asked them about the ice cream flavors. The romantic in him dreamed about sharing a special blend made just for him and Ladybug. So what did it mean that Andre was having them choose the flavors? In all the times he had been the ice cream stand, Andre had just given him ice cream in Ladybug flavors...

 _Of course! He's the SWEETHEART ice cream maker...so he was asking them to pick who was the couple._ But they left the decision up to Marinette… and she decided to take herself out of the mix. 

That realization was like a punch to his gut. 

But why? If she liked him, why didn't she say anything? Would that have changed anything? What the answers were he didn’t know.

He sighed. Zoning back in briefly, he listened to Mme. Bustier answering Juleka's question about an assignment. 

_There I go again getting distracted by my love life._ He should really be more focused on finding new wielders and defeating Hawk Moth then focusing on his “girlfriends” as Plagg calls...well he only calls Marinette that, but she’s just a… his brain halted. He shook his head, it doesn't matter now. They were friends - good friends and he was determined to be an even better one for her - she deserved that at least. 

Morning classes finally drew to a close, he packed up and walked out with Nino like he did every day. Fortunately, Lila was preoccupied with a few students, so he didn’t have to worry about her _needing_ his friendship right now. He repressed a shudder. The dark-haired boy just continued listening to his music as they descended - Adrien didn’t even try to chat. Once they had made it outside and down the stairs, the boys heard pounding footsteps as someone chased them.

“Nino! Wait!” Alya shouted, followed by a Marinette fumbling with both their bags. The DJ turned around and caught the red-head girl as she lunged at him. “Oh Nino, I’m soooo sorry,” she sobbed into his chest as they stood there - their best friends awkwardly watching. Adrien noticed the tension just melted off of Nino as he hugged his crying girlfriend.

Adrien coughed, “Hey Marinette, let’s move other here for a second.” He motioned to the railing of the stairs.

“Oh, yeah. Sure,” she squeaked and moved with him. Letting the couple have their moment, Alya continued to cry as Nino kissed her hair, murmuring things they couldn't hear. Casually, Adrien checked his phone and still didn't see a reply from Nathalie, but saw a text from his bodyguard that his ETA was in 5 minutes. _Maybe she’s busy?_ It’s still odd behavior for his Father’s usually methodical assistant. 

“Thank you,” Marinette said interrupting his train of thought. 

Adrien blinked, “Hm, for what?”

“For helping me.”

“I really didn’t do anything.” Out of habit, he rubbed the back of his neck.

She took his other hand in two of hers, “You were there for me.” Adrien saw her cheek pink slightly as she stared into his eyes, gently smiling. “I’m thankful to have you as a friend.”

He blushed at the compliment. She just seemed so calm around him now, like the way he’d seen her act with other classmates and the glimpses he had experienced more increasingly. He felt a deep pang in his chest when he considered the reason why her behavior changed. The sound started before he could think of a reply, the melody playing out clear and riveting.

_I can't win, I can't reign_

_I will never win this game without you, without you_

If the voice wasn’t clearly male, Adrien would be strangely hopeful that Marinette was singing. Looking back at his friend, Nino shifted Alya back from his chest and wiped away a tear with his thumb. He also took off Alya’s glass as they began to fog up.

_I am lost, I am vain,_

_I will never be the same without you, without you_

His cap shifted upwards as Nino rested his forehead against hers and she half sobbed/laughed. The beat subtle increased.

_I won't run, I won't fly_

_I will never make it by without you, without you_

_I can't rest, I can't fight_

The boy smiled and gently kissed her forehead. Then hugged her tightly and Alya nuzzled his chest and giggled. His relieved grin just grew as he sang the chorus.

_All I need is you and I, without you, without you_

_Oh oh oh_

_You! You! You!_

_Without_

_You! You! You!_

_Without you_

Nino ended his song by leaning down and kissing Alya tenderly before pulling her back into his embrace. Adrien couldn't stop thinking how incredibly sweet the scene was and how glad he was that they made up quickly. 

The blond has pulled back to reality by the small hands still holding his. “Are you doing okay? You zoned out for a moment.” Marinette gave it a light squeezed.

He mindlessly responded, still partially staring at the couple, “Yeah, I’m doing just fine.” _Glad, Nino and Alya are gonna be okay._

At the curb, his driver stopped and honked the horn once. “Well, that's my cue. I’ll see ya later,” he said as he moved away and waved goodbye. Waving back, Marinette gave him an infectious smile that made a reciprocating one appear on his face. 

As he pulled away, he couldn't help watching her until she was out of sight. During the car ride, Adrien couldn’t stop smiling. The morning had gone surprising well - the talk with Marinette and her mom, the meeting with Max and Marc, and Marinette’s anthem. He blushed in memory of the way her eye gleamed with confidence, the ease in which she moved, the way she winked at him! She _flippin_ winked! Twice!

He hadn’t even noticed they made it home until Plagg shoved him and Adrien shook his head clear. No, he shouldn’t be thinking about Marinette like that. He’s dating someone else and Kagami deserves to be the only one he's thinking about. With his mind (semi) made up, he went inside to the unoccupied foyer.

Looking around, he thought, _No Nathalie, that's weird._

Turning to his father’s office on his way upstairs, he considered knocking to ask if she was in there but decided against it. Father and Nathalie were probably busy.

Throwing his bag to the floor, he went to watch a bit of anime before his lunch came up. Plagg grumbled something about lovesick kittens before retreating to the chilled environment of the fridge. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sure, Adrien you just want to be her DESKMATE - oh honey sweetie baby child.
> 
> #Where'sNathalie?


	15. Can I Be Him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Nino Bromance for most of the chapter feat. Adrien not being super dense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 15: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L3dPK8tDn6g
> 
> The song skipped from the end of the second chorus to the last three lines of the song - the bridge just wasn't doing it for me.
> 
> I'm so excited for this chapter. I've had the song portion written for weeks just tying into the plot correctly took a bit of time. 
> 
> Thanks to NovalitNight for this suggestion alllll the way back in Chapter 1! Enjoy!

When Adrien leaving for his afternoon classes, there was a dark-haired woman was exiting his Father’s office. The boy heard the man’s steely tone say, “Bridgette, please notify Human Resources that you have accepted the position and will begin immediately.”

“Yes, sir.” She closed the door and started to walk towards Nathalie’s office. Adrien sprinted down the steps to stop her and she turned to him with a professional expression that was only a degree or two warmer than Nathalie’s usual countenance. She had to be about mid-’30s and worn a prim yet fashionable ensemble. Not quite as intimidating, but enough.

“Um hi, I’m Adrien Agreste," he said nervously. 

“Nice to meet you, Adrien. My name is Bridgette Le Fleur, I’ll be M. Agreste’s acting assistant.”

“Can I ask what happened to Nathalie?” worry colored his tone. While Nathalie had never been particularly warm like his mother, he saw her as another parental figure in his life.

Bridgette answered politely, “Mlle. Sancoeur is currently resting in her apartments. If you wish to speak with her, I'll ask M. Agreste for his permission.”

It felt a bitter taste in his mouth that he would have to _ask_ to see the woman who had taken up a maternal role in his life, but he held his tongue.

“Yes, thank you, Mlle. Le Fleur.”

“Please call me Bridgette.” She gave him a tight smile. Adrien wanted to ask his father why he never hired a bubbly secretary, but on second thought, that would just irritate Gabriel’s mercurial moods more. 

He conceded nonetheless. “Okay, Bridgette, I’ll see you later.”

In the car, his brain was going a mile a minute trying to figure out what’s wrong with Nathalie. She had been having dizzy spells just like his mother, it can’t be a coincidence. Many it’s something in the mansion? Or poison, he’s watched enough crime shows to know that prolonged exposure can cause that. But who would have a motive? Maybe he should ask Alya, but then again her investigation skills are mediocre at best. He was fidgeting with his ring when M. Gorille gave him a concerned glance in the rearview mirror, which Adrien returned with a reassuring nod back.  He decided to leave it until he could see her that evening hopefully. 

Arriving back, he intended to go straight to class, but Nino pulled him aside at the door.

“Look uh- thanks, Dude, uh for being there for me earlier,” Nino said sheepishly. 

Patting his friend on the shoulder, he gave him a dazzling smile, “No problem, what are best friends for.” He practically could hear Nino's song play in his ear.

“So you know how you told me yesterday,” the dark-haired boy rubbed the back of his neck. “Ya know about Lila and Nette, and uh today when Nette brought the lying disease. I just want to say again that I believe you and if you or Marinette need support. Just let me know.”

It was on the tip of his tongue to tell him about how much Lila’s been bothering him, touching him, invading his space, but stopped.  _ No, I need to play nice for now. I need more information on her relationship with Hawk Moth before I exposed her fully _ . 

so he just smiled again, “That really makes a lot. Did you patch things up with Alya?” He questioned even if he already knew the answer.

“Yeah, I think we’re good now.” Nino blushed. It made Adrien wonder how his friends had spent their lunch break, but Nino interrupted that line of thinking by asking, “Have you heard any more songs since yesterday?”

“Funny you mention that you sang again when Alya hugged you.” 

That piqued the DJ's interest. “Oh really, what was it?”

“Um it went something like 'Without yooooouuu, without yooooouu'", Adrien sang off-key then chuckled as Nino attempted to figure it out.

The boy snapped his fingers, “That’s David Guetta! One of my idols, dude. Great pick.”

Adrien shrugged. “I didn’t choose it.” He checked his phone and started moving back towards their classroom door.

Nino took the cue and followed, “Even so, it’s a good song, nice beat.”

Adrien smiled at his friend, “It was very sweet. It was all about needing someone. I thought it was perfect for you and Alya.” Nino’s face flushed again. The boys continued to chat about different David Guetta songs as they sat down. Alya was already seated and sent a wink to her boyfriend before continuing whatever she was doing. Probably writing a post for the Ladyblog.

A few moments before class was to start Marinette and Mylene walked in together and Adrien’s heart almost stopped. Her hair was down, her beautiful silky blue-hued hair was down. He just mutely watched it flutter as she walked by.

Nino coughed, “Bro, I know that Nette looks different with her hair not in whatever those things are called, but it’s rude to stare.”

Blushing, he put his head down sheepishly, avoiding eye-contact with his pretty classmate, her best friend, or his deskmate as the couple chuckled at his expense. The lessons went smoothly, with a huge sigh of relief Lila hadn’t come back to school. He heard people muttering about a last-minute charity event meeting, but he didn’t pay much mind. 

“Alright class, don’t forget the literature assignment is due tomorrow. Have a great afternoon.” Mme. Bustier announced as she’s started to pack up her materials. Immediately, Adrien turned around to look at Marinette and the words died in his throat. Adrien just memorized with how beautiful she looked with her hair hanging about her shoulders. The girl was mindlessly fiddling with her pencil, not even aware that Adrien was watching her.

Alya snickered, “Hey sunshine, I’m here too.” He blinked at her before ducking his head down to hide the blood flooding his cheeks. He could hear Plagg cackling from his bag, so he gave it a swift kick and smirked when he heard the tiny god groan. 

Adrien cleared his throat and looked at his friends, “I was gonna ask if you all wanted to plan a study group for the physics test ?”

Nino looked about ready to cry, “You’re willing to sign up to be our tutor? Bro, you’re a lifesaver.”

Alya rested her head on her hand and gazed at him knowingly, “Sure, Sunshine.”

“What about you Marinette?” he asked eagerly.

She was chewing her bottom lip again. “I think I’ll have time. I have a commission deadline for Sunday, so I may not stay the whole time. But I’m up for it.”

He beamed at her, “Awesome, how’s Thursday afternoon?” The other three gave various forms of agreement to meet at the library at 15:00h before grabbing their belongings. As they walked, Adrien and Nino fell behind and he couldn’t stop staring at Marinette. _She just looks so lovely and carefree._

“Dude, I know you only see Nette as ‘just a friend’, but um aren’t you and Kagami like a thing now? Alya wouldn’t be happy with me if I was looking at "just a friend" like you do.” It was like a bucket of ice.  _ Right, Kagami. Barely her boyfriend and I am already screwing it up.  _ He groaned and pressed his palms into his eyes.

Nino stopped him at the top of the stairs outside, “Are sure you want to date Kagami? Like not to be in your business or anything? Not a week ago you were still mooning over Ladybug. Did something happen?”

The blonde stared at his orange sneakers, “Kind of. I guess I realized she would never like me back, then Kagami tried to kiss me, but I wasn’t ready, but later I thought I was ready, but I don’t think I’m as ready as I thought I was-”

Nino interrupted his rambling by putting his hands up, “Woah, slow down. We can talk more tonight, okay? I know your ride’s almost here.”

Adrien nodded in agreement as his phone buzzed to confirm just that.

"Sounds good," he agreed. He needed more time to figure out his own thoughts. With that, Nino jogged up to catch Alya’s hand as she started to walk home.

He silently watched as Marinette and Mylene chatted with Luka on the sidewalk near the bakery. Based on his helmet and bake, Adrien guessed he was making deliveries. The ravenette was laughing at a joke that the older boy had made as Adrien felt a familiar wave of jealousy. Something he had only experience with Ladybug. Watching Marinette giggle while Luka gazed at her adoringly was putting knots in his stomach where there hadn’t been previously. 

When the guitar echoed through the air, Adrien was surprised that Luka wasn’t actually playing. It wouldn’t have been out of the ordinary for the musician, his voice was smooth and earnest as it floated up to him. 

_ You walked into the room and now my heart has been stolen _

_ You took me back in time to when I was unbroken _

His friends were frozen around the older boy. The ravenette was giggling with her eyes closed and nose crinkled. _Adorable_ , he thought. Luka swung himself off the bicycle then removed his helmet.

_ Now you're all I want _

_ And I knew it from the very first moment _

Standing in front of Marinette, Luka brushed his knuckle tenderly against her cheek. Adrien frowned but said nothing.

_ 'Cause a light came on when I heard that song and I want you to sing it again _

Then Luka brushed a strand of her hair out of her face as the tempo changed.

_ I swear that every word you sing, you wrote them for me _

_ Like it was a private show, I know you never saw me _

The blue hair boy circled calmly around her, tracing his fingers over her shoulders. 

_ When the lights come on and I'm on my own _

_ Will you be there to sing it again? _

Back to facing her, Luka leaned in and smiled down at her sweetly.

_ Could I be the one you talk about in all your stories _

_ Can I be him? _

Staring up at the stairs, Luka made eye contact with Adrien. It took everything for the model to not glare back and hiss. 

_ I heard there was someone but I know he don't deserve you _

Refocusing back on Marinette, he pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes.

_ If you were mine I'd never let anyone hurt you, no, no _

_ I wanna dry those tears, kiss those lips _

_ It's all that I've been thinking about _

Luka just smiled. The jealousy surged through his chest as Adrien himself was starting to have some of those thoughts himself.

_ 'Cause a light came on when I heard that song and I want you to sing it again _

But even though the tone was still loving, Luke pulled away, his expression pained as he finished the song.

_ I swear that every word you sing, you wrote them for me _

_ Like it was a private show, but I know you never saw me _

_ When the lights come on and I'm on my own _

_ Will you be there to sing it again? _

_ Could I be the one you talk about in all your stories? _

As the song drew to a close, Luka went back to his bike and placed his helmet back on. Standing on the curb, he met Adrien’s gaze once again.

_ Can I be him? _

_ Can I be him? _

_ Can I be him? _

The last notes came out a whisper as Luka’s features shifted to his happy neutral as Marinette continued to brightly ramble on. _I wonder if he knew Marinette has a crush on me._ He corrected himself:  _ HAD. Had a crush on me.  _ But honestly, that just made him feel worse. The girls waved him off as Adrien walked to the bottom of the steps.

The blonde tried to avoid eye contact with the older teen and quell the pool of envy in his stomach. However, the musician strolled over to him with blue eyes that held genuine concern as he said, “Hey Adrien, are you doing okay? Your song sounds...disjointed almost clashing.” Adrien peered at him in surprise. He had forgotten about Luka’s unique ability to hear people's heart songs which gave him an idea. If Ladybug and Plagg didn't have an answer, maybe Luka would.

Adrien lied, “I’ll be okay. You know how you hear people’s songs...would you tell me about it? Not right now of course, but later.”

Luka just nodded his head. “Sure, feel free to stop by the  _ Liberty _ anytime.”

“Thanks, Luka.” Adrien gave him a weak smile.

With a wave, the blue-haired teen rode off and Adrien left standing there. His head felt so full that he didn’t know what to think. Luka’s song seemed to imply he knew about Marinette’s crush on him, so how does he handle being around me? How is the jealousy not eating him alive? Through the song, all Adrien wanted to do was shove Luka away from his classmate. But that's a healthy thing to do. He had no right to Marinette. 

Shaking his head, he got into the silver vehicle and tried to focus on his afternoon lessons. By the time he had arrived home later that evening, he was mentally exhausted again. Not as bad as yesterday though.

However, he was still determined to see Nathalie.

Bridgette greeted him at the doorway and Adrien had to relax his face or he was going to scowl at her. He didn’t like the change, it felt disrespectful, but he knew to keep his opinions to himself. It wouldn't do to bite the woman's head off when she was just doing her job.

“M. Agreste has given you permission to meet with Mlle. Sancoeur after dinner. Although he stated that the visit must be brief.”

Grinding his teeth, he thanked her and stalked up the stairs. 

Once the door was closed, he threw his school bag into the wall as Plagg flew out of it.

“Eh, Kid, you’re gonna squish the cheese that's in there.”

“I don’t care, Plagg,” The boy growled. Adrien really wanted a punching bag but settled for his pillows instead. Letting out all the rage he had been bottling up all day. Lila _punch_ Luka _yank_ Nathalie _punch_ Marinette _tear_ his Father _rip_ Hawk Moth _punch_ Ladybug _bite._ He didn't know why he was upset, but it didn’t matter. He was just ANGRY. As the non-feather stuffing came out, the tears of anger streamed down his face. But he is still unleashed on the poor object.

The boy felt a small paw against his cheek, “Adrien, look you gotta calm down. We can’t have you getting akumatized.” His kwami stopped him ripping the fabric of the pillow in half. Throwing the thing to the side, he plopped on his bed, Plagg curled up on his chest and started to purr. As the boy began to control his breathing, his arm fell over his eyes. This was all too much. It was overwhelming. the unpleasant emotions just pulsed through him. 

The tear slowly stopped and Plagg floated close to his charge's face. 

Pressing his soft head into Adrien's cheek, the kwami said, “It’s going to be okay, Kid.”

“How do you know?” Adrien croaked. 

“I don’t. But as the embodiment of bad luck, I know that good luck always shows up. Just got tough it out till then.” 

Scratching his kwami behind his ear, the boy gave a watery smile, “Thanks, Plagg.”

“Now go eat, so I can take a nice nap in the fridge. This heat is killing me!” the black blob wiped with nonexistent sweat from his brow as Adrien laughed. Wiping his face clean, he headed downstairs. As always, the food was light and flavorful and he felt a lot better than when he had arrived. As he was finishing, Bridgette entered and cleared her throat. Adrien rose from his seat and followed her to the guest wing of the manor. Outside an unfamiliar door, Bridgette paused. 

“You may visit now. Please keep it to 5 to 10 minutes.” She stated calmly.

Adrien pushed open the door to find Nathalie sitting in the plush canopied bed. The boy was shocked that she was still in her pajamas, but she had a laptop in front of her as she feverishly typed. Her appearance wasn't any different except the purple circles under her eyes. He approached the bed and Nathalie closed the device and greeted him. “Adrien.” 

“Nathalie. I hope you’re feeling alright.”

“Yes, I am. I thank you for your concern.”

He stood there awkwardly, not really sure what to say. “How-how long will it be until you recover?”

“The doctor has ordered that I stay on bed rest until further notice, but I will still be working if that’s what you are worried about.”

He bit his lip and stared at his shoes. Nathalie was peering at him curiously. 

“Would it...Could sit next to you?” he asked nervously. When his mother got sick with dizzy spells, she would let him curl up next to her so that he could reassure himself that she would okay. He felt the same desire to do that with Nathalie, but it would really awkward.

She seemed taken aback by the request but then nodded to the edge of the bed. The teen sat facing her and gently touched her hand. Looking down, she was surprised by the innocent touch, yet a small smile graced her features. 

“Are you in pain?” he whispered.

“No, just exhausted. I might have pushed myself too far - exhaustion can be like that sometimes.”

Adrien just nodded. Enjoying the reassurance he felt in holding her hand. It was warm and firm. They stayed like this for a few moments, before Bridgette knocked on the door. Adrien released her hand and left, but gave her one more look before exiting. Bridgette left to working on his last-minute filing and Adrien went back to his room. 

Settling at his desk, he pulled out his literature text and questions. In the background, he could hear Plagg playing cat videos from his balcony. Smiling, he worked calmly before his phone rang.

Nino’s picture flashed and pressed the answer key, setting the device upon a stand with the speaker on.

“Hey, Nino, What’s up?” he asked as finished his last sentence.

_ “Just checkin on my favorite bro.” _

“Don’t tell Alya or she’ll finally be jealous of our undying love for one another," he chuckled.

Nino scoffed. _ “Alya is my leading lady. You’re more like the funny sidekick that helps me get the girl.” _

“I’m the Donkey to your Shrek?”

_ “What can I say? I’m like an onion with all these layers.” _

Adrien rolled his eyes, “You don't have any layers. You’re as see-through as a shallow pool.”

_ “Harsh! No need to be an ass, but look who I'm talking to. Your dad tick you off?” _

“Nah, just a lot on my mind.” Adrien glanced at his computer background, his mother's green eyes peering at him.

_ “Speaking of which, wanna talk about your love problems?” _

“Love problems?" Adrien replied sarcastically. "I thought you were gonna love me til death do us part.”

_ “While that may be true, you know what I’m talking about.” _

“Ugh, yeah.”

_ “So let’s start with something easy. How’s Kagami?” _

“She’s fine. I actually need to text her.”

_ “How do you feel about her?” _

“Well, she’s pretty awesome. Like she’s so strong and talented - I feel a pretty good connection to her.”

_ “Hmmm. Nice start. Have you ever considered dating her?” _

“Not really. I mean I got a clue that she liked me when she was Onii-chan, but I don’t know. I never thought about it until now. Then she tried to kiss me and I panicked-”

_ “Because you still liked Ladybug.” _

“Right. But after the Akuma fight, I kind of had a change of heart and thought I’d like to see where this goes.”

_ “It’s not bad to want to try things out, that’s pretty normal.” _

“Yeah, but I'm not in love with her.”

_ "You don't have to be. Sometimes love takes time to grow, ya know. Like with me and Alya." _

"I guess so," he said unsure.

_ “But what are your thoughts on dudette?” _

“Marinette? The funny thing is that Marinette told me about her crush yesterday-

_ “She WHAT?!” _

“Um, yeah, she told me about her crush and-”

_ “And she didn't implode on impact?” _

“What, no-”

_ “She didn’t even tell Alya!” _

“Tell Alya what exactly?”

_ “It’s not my secret to tell, but Alya knows everything except that Marinette confessed. Ah man, this means I owe Kim twenty bucks.”  _ Nino groaned and moved the phone away from himself.

“She didn’t really, it was more like she said she had a crush on me like in past tense. I figured she was dating Luka now. Wait, hold on, were you betting on me?!”

“That's topic for another time." Nino evaded. "Are you jealous of Couffaine?”

“What, no, she’s just a-" _Was she just a friend?_ Do friends get jealous of other people being around them? or think they're pretty when their hair is down? or feel the need to protect them above all else? or want to hold their hand and-

“Oh shit...I think I like Marinette.”Adrien blurted out.

The model expected his friend to be a dumbstruck with the revelation as he was. He was not expecting Nino to start laughing like that was the best joke he had heard in his entire life. The dude sounded like he had freaking tears or mirth pouring down his face. Adrien just pouted and put his head down on his desk.

“Haha, my life is hilarious.” Plagg was snickering from upstairs and Adrien wanted to throw his shoe at him.

Nino answered breathlessly, _“Bruh_ , _ it totally is. That is the most ironic thing I’ve heard in a while. Thanks, I needed that.” _

"Glad, I could be of service." He groaned “What do I do? Aren’t I a terrible person for liking more than one girl at a time?”

_ “Nah, dude. Remember when I liked Marinette? Then I discovered I liked Alya? It’s normal for feelings to change. Just be honest about things and it should work out.” _

“Really?”

_ “Yeah, man. So now you have to decide whether or not you're going to continue dating Kagami.” _

_ “ _ I really like Kagami and since Marinette is dating Luka and it’s safe to say that she's not into me anymore.”

_ “Sure…”  _ Nino sounded skeptical, but didn't elaborate.

“I’d like to see where things go with her. Dating is about getting to know each other better right?”

_ “Yep. Just take it slow, bro.” _

“Thanks, man. Now with that out of the way, we should call Max to talk about that project.” Adrien just laughed at  Nino's groan.  After a good hour of joking around and dividing up tasks, they signed off. Taking a breath, the boy stared at his phone. Adrien took Nino’s advice to heart and texted Kagami. _Just take things slow. There's no pressure._

_ Adrien _ : Hi. How was your day?

She didn't answer right away, so he went to get ready for bed. He got her response while he was brushing his teeth. 

**Kagami:** Good. How about you? I’m excited to see you tomorrow.

His heartbeat just a little faster. Adrien typed his answer while trying not to smudge his toothbrush on the screen.

_ Adrien: _ Me too. It’s been a bit of a crazy day. Have you spoken to Marinette recently?

**Kagami** : No, why? Is something wrong?

_ Adrien: _ One word: Lila

**Kagami** : I see. Let me send her a message to express my concern. I have to go to bed soon - It’s a shame we can’t talk for longer.

_ Adrien _ : It is, but we can definitely talk tomorrow more. 

**Kagami** : I’d like that. Good night, Adrien.

_ Adrien _ : Good Night :)

Powering off his phone, he went to sleep with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrienette is total end game for this fic. Just want to reassure you, my fellow readers (and partly myself). 
> 
> Nino is #dadfriend
> 
> As always, suggestions are welcome, and thank you for reading. :)


	16. Kiss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien has a bit of a Romcom moment, the plot to song ratio is getting ridiculous, and the required balcony scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 16:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wBsk7Xs336Y
> 
> Another Kina Gannis cover, but the simplicity her version is perfect here. 
> 
> I took a breather for the week from writing and I come back to 3100+ hits, like what is life??
> 
> Thank you all for liking this story so much to keep reading. It warms my heart❣️.

Adrien the next morning woke up to a message from Kagami that asked if they could still attend their fencing practice instead of ice cream, her mother was still upset about their hijinks on Saturday. He realized that Father would probably also find out if he missed another session, so he sent her back an affirmation. Nino also texted him that arcade was rescheduled - his mom found out about his last History test grade so he could do things that were academic-related until the end of the school year.

Plagg was still passed out, but as he laid on his pillow, his paws were making little air biscuits. While Adrien had seen it before, it never failed to make want Adrien to cuddle the tiny god of destruction and talk to him a baby-voice.

The rest of his morning routine went normally, with the addition of a morning visit to Nathalie, who seemed weaker than the day before. Her hair is messier and her eyes expressed a level of fatigue that Adrien could only empathize with. She fell back asleep before the boy even left the room. As he quickly ate his breakfast, he is surprised when Bridgette asks him if he needed to make any additions to his schedule - usually, Nathalie just told him where to go and what to do. To the point that he forgot that his father’s assistant is just an employee. Taking the risk, he added the study session to his schedule for tomorrow. Bridgette didn't even comment, she just nodded and walked away.

Plagg seemed in a decent mood, but then again he did get to eat two wheels of cheese for breakfast and teased Adrien about his new-found crush on his classmate. Despite Plagg's taunts, thinking about getting to see Marinette, Adrien was almost giddy. It felt like it was gonna be a good day.

On his trip to school that morning, there were no songs, which Adrien is grateful for. He isn’t sure if he’s getting better at ignoring them or they just are less frequent, but he’s enjoying the breather. Hopefully, Tikki or Wayzz would have an idea of how to turn it off.

Plagg on the other hand wasn't complaining. "I like this whole thing. Besides napping and cheese, your school day is pretty boring. It livens things up!" Adrien just rolled his eyes as they pulled up to the school

Stepping out of the vehicle, the first thing he noticed was Nino and Alya canoodling on the steps. Nino gave him a thumbs up, so he left them alone as he goes inside. For once, he made it to his desk without any interruptions. No one bothered him as he studied for the literature review on Friday. As his classmates trickle in, he gave the occasional greeting, and Mylene and Ivan passed out flyers for a charity event in the park in a few weeks to raise money and awareness for Teens Against Space Dumpsters.

Even though Lila was back in school today, her followers didn’t let more her than 1 meter away from them. Additionally, Lila has taken up residence in Chloe’s old seat, which made Adrien frown. While Chloe wasn’t on his “best friends” list at the moment, it felt disrespectful in away.

On top of that, Sabrina was rapidly becoming enamored with the Italian. Adrien felt sad for her, _it must be hard to lose your best friend like that._ He did notice however that while Max pretended like he was still listening to Lila, Mylene and Juleka were sitting at a desk towards the back and neither of them looked too happy.

Luckily, besides pleasantries, he didn’t have to socialize with Lila. As the bell rang, Nino and Alya came in giggling followed by Mme. Bustier. As she strolled to her desk, the older woman placed a post-it note on his desk. 

Confused, it reads “ **_M. Manet asked to speak with you. Please stop by his class before your lunch break_ **.” Before anyone else could read it, he stuffed it into his pocket. 

“Good morning class,” their teacher greeted.

“Good morning,” they all repeated back.

Their teacher clasped her hands together, “Today, we will be discussing the study guide for your history final exam next week. Before I start, Alya, where’s-”

Marinette burst through the doorway, her hair slightly disarrayed from sprinting. Adrien’s heart sped up as he happily noted that she left it down again. Realizing he had feelings for his classmate, he felt more self-conscious than normal. _Okay, play it cool. She doesn’t know you have a crush on her. Just be cool!_ _You’re a model for camembert’s sake!_

“I’m here!” she panted. “Sorry, my sleep schedule is a disaster.”

Mme. Bustier crossed her arms, but spoke in a gentle tone, “Marinette, we’ve talked about this. Consider your final warning.”

The ravenette bowed her head as she dragged herself to her seat, “Yes ma’am.”

It took a lot of will power for Adrien to not allow his eyes to follow her as she passed. Everyone was already teasing him about his crush enough, so instead, he focused on his tablet when the girls started whispering. 

“Gurl, you need to get a grip. I know that disaster is your middle name, but you’re on the highway of getting grounded and not being able to do fun stuff with her BFF this summer.”

There was a thump, which Adrien assumed was Marinette hitting her head on the desk, “I know, I just can't seem to sleep recently.” He could hear the tiredness in her voice. 

Alya wasn’t buying it though. “Uh-huh. _Only_ recently?”

“Okay, maybe I’m a bit of an insomniac.”

“Sounds about right,” the red-head chuckled.

Their teacher called out, “Girls, I would like to start the lesson.”

“Sorry, Mme Bustier,” they both muttered as they shuffled around to take out. their notes. The class flew by, and Adrien felt most of the tension from the past few days melt away. This is why he liked school, the normalcy and how calm it was. From Nino sneakily peered over to make sure he didn’t miss any notes, to Alya and Marinette silently giggling behind him, to the simple ability to just be a student. Not a model, not a celebrity, not his father’s son. Just a kid. As he backed up his things, Lila's hands coiled around his upper arm.

Luckily, she was intercepted by Kim. The jock gently took her wrist off of Adrien and examined it, “You should really get a brace and lay off grabbing things before your wrist gets worse. I have a spare one in my locker. I can grab it if you want.”

Lila smiled, “No, really, it’s alright, I’m used to it.” Only Adrien could hear the annoyance in her tone.

Nathaniel spoke up, “He’s right though, my mom has carpal tunnel and if you don’t take the pressure off, it can cause serious nerve damage.” As the artist shifted closer, Adrien took the opportunity to slip out. Lila tried to weasel out that conversation behind him, but Adrien was able to casually down to M. Manet’s room without her following. 

Marc was still at his desk writing, so the blonde boy knocked on the door. “Hey, didn’t want to interrupt.”

Closing his notebook, Marc gave him a shy smile, “Not at all! Just jotting down some ideas for a Chat Noir spin-off comic.”

Taking the seat next to him, Adrien's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. “Oh?” 

“Yeah, we all love Ladybug, but Chat Noir is part of the team too. I was thinking of doing something like an origin story er ...Well, actually I can’t take credit, it was Marinette’s idea.”

 _Oh, Marinette._ Adrien coughed to cover up the lovesick sigh that almost left his mouth. “That’s so cool, I’m sure it’s gonna turn out great.” What he really wanted to say is that he would buy every copy ever and that he was so flattered that he could explode into a _million pieces_! But that would be giving away too much. 

Marc shrugged, “Just got to give Nath some preliminary outlines, so he can start sketching. So we’ll see how it goes. Anyway, I talked to Rose.”

The anxiety bubbled up. “What did she say?” Adrien tried to remember if she was asking any different today or if she had said anything to Lila. He knew there might be akumatizations as a result of their plan, but he loathed the fact that they were the ones causing them.

Marc fidgeted a bit with his pencil, “I asked her how she stays in touch with him and if she would be willing to give him a fan letter from me so that it doesn’t get lost in the mail?”

“Clever.”

The writer didn’t seem too thrilled with the lie though, “Yeah, I was actually talking to Mylene the other day about environmental charities, so I wrote this:

**Dear Prince Ali,**

**Thank you for reading my letter. I know my classmates Rose Lavillant and Lila Rossi are close friends of yours. I just wanted to express my admiration for the work that you’re doing-especially with Lila to help the environment. She’s told us all about how beautiful the kingdom of Achu is and that she enjoyed staying with you during her last visit. The fact that two kids my age are doing so much to help our countries reduce pollution, ban space dumpsters, and prevent deforestation is truly amazing.**

**Sincerely,**

**Marc Anicel.**

As he finished reading, he grinned, “Marc, this is really good!” _No way for Lila to squirm out of that one._

“I know,” he frowned. “I just...I just feel bad because I don’t want Rose to get hurt because of all this.” 

The smile left Adrien's face. While it felt great to take Lila down a peg, their friends seemed to get hurt in the process. “You’re right. It would be great if we could do this without hurting anyone. But I’m starting to learn that lies hurt people, even small ones. While the truth can be painful, lies just make it worse.” Marc solemnly nodded in agreement as M. Manet strolled in.

Adrien stood up. “Hi, M. Manet, you wanted to speak to me?” the blonde asked. 

The teacher nodded. “Yes, Adrien, I did. Marc, would you mind giving us a few minutes?”

Silently, the boy left the room, then M. Manet turned to him. “Adrien, last time we spoke, you said you wanted to complete a Bullying Report Form. Did you still feel comfortable doing that?”

“Yes.” _Anything for Marinette_.

“Okay,” the man handed him a piece of paper. “You can fill out this paper copy or go online and complete the form there.”

As he glanced over the form, M. Manet stated, “If you know anyone else who would need to submit a form, they can come to me or retrieve them from the school secretary’s office. Also, your friend Marinette and her parents should submit these forms as well.”

Adrien nodded as he skimmed the page.

Examples include, but not limited to: 

  * Any bullying, harassment, or intimidation that involves physical aggression. 
  * Getting another person to hit or harm the student
  * Teasing, name-calling, making critical remarks, or threatening, in person or by other means
  * Demeaning and making the target/victim of jokes
  * Making rude and/or threatening gestures
  * Excluding or rejecting the student
  * Intimidating, extorting, or exploiting
  * Spreading harmful rumors or gossip
  * Related to the student’s disability
  * Related to the student’s perceived sexual orientation
  * Electronic communication (e.g., e-mail, text, sexting, etc.)
  * Gang-related
  * Gang recruitment
  * Human trafficking/prostitution recruitment
  * Racial harassment
  * Sexual discrimination 
  * Sexual harassment
  * Cyberbullying (e.g. social media including, but not limited to Facebook, Twitter, Snapchat, Instagram, etc.)



  
  
The teen blanched are some of these and some he never wanted to think about ever again. For now, he’s just stowed it in his bag to be filled out later.

"It's really brave of you to step up for your friends, Adrien. It's very admirable."

Adrien was a bit stunned by the sudden praise. "I'm just doing what's right."

The teacher just nodded, "But doing the right thing is still hard, so you deserve to be recognized for that." Not sure what else to say, Adrien thanked M. Manet and made his way out of the classroom. He descended the stairs when Max stopped him.

Max's expression was unreadable. “Adrien, I forgot to give this to you, yesterday.” He pushed the flash drive into the blonde's hand. "Make sure you take good care of it."

Adrien could feel a few eyes on him, so he puts on his patent Agreste smile and said, “Thanks, Max. This should be super helpful for the group project. I'll let you know how well it works.” Max just gave him a nod before walking away. 

The first thing Adrien did when he arrived back at his house was to put the flash drive in a safe location until he could deal with it later. He had solo patrol this evening, so he doubted he'd get the chance to tell Ladybug about the video. He'll bring it and a spare laptop with him on Friday for their joint patrol.

Over his lunch break, he also filled out the form online with Plagg’s help. Despite being callous with his chosen, Plagg seemed to have a soft spot for things involving Marinette. _Well, he’s not the only one._ Having submitted the form, he emailed the link to Max, Mylene, and Marinette so that they could fill them out as well.

With that done, Plagg gave his cheek an encouraging pat, "Good job, kid."

* * *

The rest of the day zoomed by until he was already in the school's courtyard in his fencing gear. The fact that it wasn't as hot as it’s been the past few days as a refreshing miracle. Adrien was lightly stretching his legs when Kagami decked out in her usual scarlet fencing outfit sauntered out onto the strip. It was the first time since Saturday they had seen each other and Adrien felt his cheeks warm

He raised his visor.“Hi, Kagami. Ready for practice?”

“Yes, I have a lot of energy today, so you’re going to have to quick on your feet.” Lifting her visor for a second, she gave him a knowing smirk.

“Have you forgot I won gold at our last tournament?” he scoffed.

“Yet, you can’t seem to beat me one-on-one.”

“That’s fair,” He laughed.

Kagami's face grew serious as she changed the subject, "How’s Marinette?"

"She seemed fine today. I think her calling Lila out yesterday helped out a lot, maybe she'll just leave her alone." _Doubtful, but maybe._

Kagami's eye flashed as she considered something, "From what Marinette has told me, this girl is likely to retaliate. I would keep an eye on her if I were you.”

M. D’Argencourt called for their attention and he let the conversation die. After a grueling yet educational sparring session with Kagami and Daniel, the blonde was changed and sitting out on the bench in the courtyard waiting for his fencing partner. His kwami napped in his shirt pocket.

As Kagami walked out of the locker room towards him, Adrien took a second to admire the confidence and ease with which she carried herself. How someone as cool as her had feelings for an insecure dork like him, he honestly had no idea.

When she settled beside him on the bench, he was suddenly at a loss on what to do next. _Do I hold her hand? Do kiss her cheek? Where’s Nino when I need him?!_

Kagami's voice cut into his panicking thoughts, “Adrien, I wanted to tell you that I have developed feelings for you and would very much like to be boyfriend and girlfriend.”

“Oh... wow.” Of course, he had dealt with love confessions before, but he felt tongue-tied on what to say next.

The Japanese girl observed him for a moment as he struggled and deemed his lack of adequate response as a rejection. “If that’s not what you want, we can remain as friends.”

“No! I mean yes!" he stuttered. He took a breath to calm his nerves. "So my friend gave me some advice. I would like to take things slow, maybe go on a few dates, first?" Adrien winced and rubbed the back of the neck, but he took her hand. "I like you, Kagami. I really do and I think we can make this work, but I don't want to move too fast."

If he knew better, he would say she looked a bit hurt, but after a beat, she said, “Whatever makes you comfortable, Adrien.”

“Okay," he smiled shyly and intertwined his fingers with hers. Her hand was solid and felt nice in his. As he gazed down at them, a guitar's strings filled the air. With no one else in the courtyard, he peered back up at Kagami’s amber eyes, a smile on her lips as she sang, her voice was clear and calm.

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley_

_Nightly, beside the green, green grass_

She scooted closer to him with their fingers resting between them. 

_Swing, swing, swing the spinning step_

_You'll wear those shoes and I will wear that dress_

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

Releasing his finger, Kagami trailed up his chest and circled her arms around his neck. Adrien felt the butterflies fill his stomach as he thought, _this song seems pretty straightforward._

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band, and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon's sparkling_

The song surrounded them and the romantic in him floated along to the rhythm. She gently pulled his head down towards hers. _Oh my kwami, she’s going to kiss me._ Adrien closed his eyes, his heart pounding in his ears.

_So kiss me_

Then her lips were on his. Soft and warm - the kiss didn’t last longer than a few seconds, but it was pleasant and light.

 _Wow, my first kiss_. Well besides the two he didn’t remember. It wasn’t everything he dreamt about it was nice all the same. Kagami pulled away about an inch and seemed to lean back in as if to kiss him again, but his phone gave a shrill alert.

Adrien gently removed her arms from his shoulders and gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Kagami. I gotta go."

She nodded, but the sides of her mouth were downturned down, so he gave her a quick peck on the cheek which made her smile return.

In the car, he couldn’t help rubbing his fingers over his lips. _So that’s what a kiss feels like._

* * *

After a countless number of taunts and teases from his kwami and at least, one failed attempt at bribery, Chat Noir was out on patrol. As he went about his normal patrol route, he simply enjoyed the freedom of sprinting across the rooftops of Paris. Circling back around the school on his way home, he noticed Marinette out on her balcony. She was in her usual pink pajamas, her dark hair cascading over her shoulder, her brow furrowed in concentration. 

Impulsively, he decided to drop in for a quick 'hi', however, when he landed on her balcony, Chat was so shocked by a sudden “Dammit!” that he almost fell. Scrambling to right himself, he was extremely thankful that his tail had gripped the railing. The girl didn’t even notice she almost caused his earthly demise until he said, “Hello.”

In true Marinette fashion, she startled enough to fall out of her chair and whatever she was working on scattered all over the balcony floor. 

Dropping his usual facade, he apologized while picking up the loose papers as she righted herself and the chair. Glancing over, he recognized the algebra from the worksheet he finished before heading out. He handed her the papers as she pouted but took them willingly.

“Chat Noir? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” She reprimanded as she curled up in the lawn chair.

The superhero situated himself on her railing, “No, I was just patrolling and thought I’d drop in. So whatcha doing out here anyway, princess? Hoping to catch my eye again?” He wiggled his eyebrows and gave her a playful wink.

She giggled and he thought about how much he liked the sound of it, “No, you silly cat. It’s too hot in my room and my fan is broken until we take it in for repairs.” She wrinkled her nose. “Besides, there’s a nice breeze out here.”

“Especially with how unbearably hot it’s been recently, much like myself,” he smirked and flexed a bit.

“Sure, whatever you say, kitty.” She took to typing something into her calculator, no longer paying Chat any mind.

He felt his ears and tail droop when she didn’t flirt back, but Marinette appeared to be engrossed in her work, so he just watched her for a moment. Because she always sat behind him, Adrien never really got a good look at all the freckles on her nose or how her eyebrows quirked up when she’s thinking. 

Marinette unwillingly pulled him from his reverie of staring at her when she pouted and muttered, “I just don’t get it.”

“Get what?” Chat wracked his brain for any problems that might be confusing about the assignment.

The girls startled again as if she forgot he was there, “How to calculate the slope for the parabola.”

He tried to keep a straight face as he asked, “Wanna hear a joke?” _She's going to love this one._

Marinette glared at him in the same way as Ladybug does. As if she knows what's coming. “Not now Chat.”

Chat gave her his best kitten eyes, “It’ll help you solve it. I purrmise.” He added a pout for good measure.

She groaned, “Fine”

“What do baby parabola’s drink?”

Chat. practically bounced on the railing as she glowered at him

“Quadratic formula.”

She deadpanned. “Chat Noir, I may not by Ladybug, but I will yeet off my roof." Marinette then threw her pillow at him, but it harmless bounced over as he laughed heartily at her. The girl feigned annoyance as he sobered up.

Chat said as he wiped away a tear, “But for real, to calculate slope you use the quadratic formula with the coordinates.”

She grumbled under her breath as she reworked the problem, “Stupid intellectual puns.” He hid his smirk behind his gloved hand. While she wrote, Marinette wordlessly held up a plate for him to take from her. Chat picked up a snickerdoodle and sat on the balcony floor. Before too long, she was stuck again. Running her hand through her hair, she moaned, “This is a disaster!”

Remembering what Alya said that morning, he automatically muttered, “Isn’t disaster your middle name?” When her eyes widened, he realized he had heard him as he panicked and tried to apologize, she spoke.

“Wow, you come on to _my_ roof, eat _my_ cookies, and have the audacity to roast me?” She shook her head, “And to think I trusted you.” The anxiety of offending her receded and his Chat Noir signature leer came back.

“Your mistake,” he teased and Marinette just rolled her eyes.

Finishing off his treat, he pulled out his baton. “Welp, I best be going. See ya around, princess.”

She grumbled something that sounded like goodbye before giving him a playful smile that made his heart skip a beat. As he heads back home, he can already hear Plagg’s taunts ringing in his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, let me say that Adrigami is the hardest ship for me to write. I'm not on the train that they have palpable romantic chemistry and Kagami is away more invest than our boi, but I'd like to think they would give it an honest chance. 
> 
> The form that Adrien received is modeled off actual bully report forms in US schools.


	17. What Would I Do Without You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg and Adrien bonding time with some subtle Gab-Nath shipping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 17:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WV4VhmBvJJE
> 
> Skips halfway through the second verse to the last few seconds of the song because the reminder of the song just didn't feel fitting for the character.
> 
> Here the episode of MasterChef that I reference:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oDR4VFTolSA
> 
> Thank you all for continuing to read! This chapter just popped in my brain today, so I threw it in here. More fluff than plot which is a nice breather. Hope you like it!

Stepping back into his room, Adrien dropped his transformation. Plagg quickly whizzed away to claim his cheesy reward and the boy rolled his neck and stretched a bit, feeling a few sore muscles from practice and patrol.

He couldn’t hide that a little part of him was disappointed in not seeing his partner, but he shouldn't have gotten his hopes up. It was his night for solo, Ladybug was probably busy with exams looming soon.

Adrien decided to avoid his routine trolling of the Ladyblog and Reddit threads like r/Ladybug or r/LadyNoir, he sat on his bed and scrolled through his friend's Instagram pages. Ayla and Nino seem to be in the honeymoon phase after their recent fight - they posted at least 20 fluffy romantic pictures between their two accounts. Mylene and Ivan went to a Jagged Stone concert this past weekend, Marc posted some charcoal sketches of Chat Noir that Adrien instantly saved to his phone, and Marinette posted a few shots of her last project, the delicate light gray fabric was strewn about her mannequin, her pins held the draping in place. 

Adrien clicked on her bio and just scrolled through, before stopping on a photo from Kagami’s birthday. He had been out of the country that day, but his friend told him about the fun surprise birthday lunch Marinette had planned. Up until now, he never noticed how much of a type he had as he continued to study the Asian girls’ expressions. Looking at Kagami’s smile, he felt one tug on his lips.

He still couldn’t believe they were dating or that she kissed him that afternoon - a week ago he couldn’t really imagine dating Kagami, but maybe that was the fun of it? With Ladybug, he felt his mind rush off into getting married and having a pet hamster without even stopping to think about all the messy imperfect things that had to happen in between. But now, he was just going to go with the flow - while refreshing, it was kind of nerve-wracking. He was so used to people telling him exactly how to do things, how to perfect those skills, trying to make anyone proud of him. 

Switching his gaze, he felt himself relax as he gazed at Marinette’s blue eyes. Her expression held such warmth that made him feel tingly inside, like when you curl up next to a fire after being out in the cold. Adrien didn’t stop staring as the cat-like god flew back and rested on the blonde’s knee, peering at his phone. “Soooooo?”

“So what?” Adrien blinked at him.

Plagg tapped on the screen. “How’s your girlfriend doing?”

Adrien answered automatically, “Marinette isn’t my girlfriend, Plagg.”

“I never said Marinette,” he snickered.

The boy just blushed and felt the tip of his ears grow hot. “Well, Kagami isn’t my girlfriend either.”

“Uh-huh. Sure, whatever you say, kid.” 

“She isn’t though, we agreed to take things slow.” The kwami stared at him incredulously but didn't answer. “We did,” he insisted, “So by definition. Not boyfriend and girlfriend just yet.”

“Yet being the keyword,” Plagg muttered. 

Adrien rolled his eyes, but he knew that Plagg was right. Kagami wouldn’t wait forever for him. 

“Your indecision hurts, Adrien,” echoed through his mind. _No,_ he told himself, _this isn’t being indecisive. I’m making a choice. I’m just taking my time so that I don’t screw up._ Even as he thought it, he couldn’t help but feel guilty. Especially in light of realizing his feelings for Marinette. 

He groaned aloud. He tried to convince himself that these feelings were only temporary. _It’s just a little crush. It’ll go away_ , he reassured himself, but he couldn’t ignore how his chest tightened up at the thought of Marinette dating Luka. Especially when she looked at him with cornflower blue eyes filled with gratitude or how pretty she looked with her hair down…

Adrien slapped his cheeks, **_Stop it, brain!_ **

Plagg called across the room, "Kid! Can you stop thinking a moment? I’m trying to watch!” Adrien glanced at the television screen to see the MasterChef Canada logo.

Latching on to the distraction, he plopped on the couch between his kwami companion. “What do they have to make this time?”

Rubbing his tiny paws together, Plagg announced with glee, “Sweet and savory cheesecakes.” 

Adrien grimaced. He preferred his desserts to stay sweet if he could help it, but the challenge was intriguing. He crossed his leg over his knee and listened to a contestant explain something to the camera. To his knowledge, cheesecake didn't seem to difficult to make, but it's not like he had a frame of reference. Last year, he tried to make some cookies, but he ended up burning them. _On second thought, baking is hard._

For the most part, he understood what they were saying. His English wasn’t as good as his Mandarin, but what surprised him is when Plagg laughed as someone almost forgot about their cheesecakes and seemed to understand the comments the judges and spectators were making. Mildly curious, he asked, “Hey, Plagg, how many languages do you speak?”

Electric green eyes were focused on the screen, “Shush! I have to see if this idiot’s cheesecake is going to crack.” They both wince when it does.

Adrien continued undeterred, “Well, you and Tikki have been around Master Fu here in France, so obviously you speak French, but before that, you all were in Tibet, right? So how do you know English so well? It’s not like it’s an archaic language or anything and it’s extremely difficult.”

Plagg just shrugged, intently listening to the judges. “I don’t know, just a kwami thing.” Adrien decided not to push it further.

 _“...the spruce tips blend well with the richness of the cheesecake,” the judge praised._ The boy absentmindedly listened to the judge talk about the next contestant’s lemon cheesecake, as his mind wandered a bit. Unconsciously, he had worried about Nathalie all day, but he knew better than to ask Father or Bridgette for any information. Not that he had even seen either of them today since this morning.

Nonetheless, he could practically hear his father’s ice-cold voice reprimanding him, “There's no need to get overly emotional. Leave this matter to the adults, Adrien. You should be more focused on your studies - I won't tolerate anything less than perfection, is that understood?” He said the same thing when mother started having fainting spells or would be on bedrest...much like Nathalie was now.

When a female contestant started talking about goat cheese, Adrien was pulled out of his own head. Plagg smacked his lips. “That looks delicious.” To Adrien, it looked a bit boring.

As the judges criticized it, Adrien commented, “She’ll be fine though. She at least had decent flavors, even if she didn’t cook it properly. They’ll forgive a lot for good flavor combinations.”

“I don’t know, kid. Raw cheesecake is not good. I prefer my cheese runny, but that’s just me.”

Adrien smirked as an idea came to mind, “Willing to make a bet? If she stays, I win. If she's eliminated, you win.”

After pretending to consider the challenge, Plagg replied, “Fine, the usual?”

“You can have your two wheels of Beaufort d’Ete, but I want information this time.”

“Ugh, wouldn't you rather get an extra transformation this week?"

He just shook his head, "Not this time."

"Fine!” Plagg grumbled as they shook on it.

The pair watched with anticipation as the judges eliminated one of the other contestants. Adrien jumped up and victory danced as his kwami flopped back on the sofa cushion.

“Oh, my sweet sweet cheese, you were almost mine,” Plagg lamented.

“Confession time. How many languages do you speak?”

His kwami groaned, “That again. I’m surprised you didn’t try to weasel Ladybug’s identity out of me.”

Adrien snorted, “Not like you would tell me anyway. Besides I’m past those days of bribing you for information."

Plagg glared, “I honestly don’t know. When I speak to my chosen, I communicate in whatever language they can understand. Kind of like how we somewhat communicate when you’re transformed, but for whatever reason, none of you want to talk about cheese!”

“There’s only so much someone can talk about your first time eating swiss or how much the rind affects the flavor.”

“Regardless, it’s still unacceptable.”

“Have you had wielders from all over the world?”

“Yeah. We just go where we're needed.” The black cat grabbed the remote control. “Now, can we keep watching the show?”

Adrien was intrigued and would love to hear more about Plagg’s previous wielders, but he didn’t want to push the god of destruction’s limited patience. “Sure, but can we watch MasterChef Junior? They’re just more creative than the adults in my opinion.”

The two spent the next hour commenting on the different recipes and how poor/amazing their techniques were. (Not that either of them could cook, but it’s easy to judge when you’re the audience). Adrien almost cried when one of the kids dropped part of their dish on the floor while Plagg cackled at the girl’s misfortune. Eventually, Adrien turned the television off once Plagg started to snore beside him and got ready for bed. Scooping up the tiny god, he gently deposited him on his pillow and crawled under the sheets.

However, after a good half-hour of attempting to sleep and his kwami unwittingly taunting him with his ability to just pass out, Adrien went to get a glass of water from the kitchen and any left-over snacks the chef tended to leave in the fridge.

As he walked down into the hallway, he noticed a dull light coming from Nathalie’s room. A little past midnight, it was odd that she would be awake, so Adrien peeked through the crack in the door. Surprisingly (unsurprisingly, now that he thought about it) his father was seated in a plush chair next to Nathalie’s bed. His father didn’t speak, but the song in his mind floated gently out into the hallway, it's tone deep and somber.

_Sometimes I wake up with the sadness_

_Other days it feels like madness_

_Oh, what would I do without you?_

Gabriel was cradling her hand in his and raised it gingerly to his cheek. 

_When colors turn to shades of grey_

_With the weight of the world at the end of the day_

_Oh, what would I do without you?_

Tenderly laying her hand down beside her, Father brushed some red-tinted strands of hair out of her face.

_A decade goes by without a warning_

_And there's still a kindness in your eyes_

As Gabriel removed her glasses and set them aside on the table, Adrien wondered a little how long Nathalie has been working for them - it might have been that long, but he didn’t remember. 

_Amidst the questions and the worries_

_A peace of mind, always takes me by surprise_

Notably, Adrien hadn’t seen this side of his father since his mother’s passing as the man tucked in the quilt more firmly around her legs. His face appeared dejected as he reclined back down in the chair.

_I feel like I'm walking with eyes as blind_

_As a man without a lantern in a coal mine_

_What would I do without you?_

Sighing, he stood up. Just staring at Natahlie’s almost boneless form on the bed. Adrien noted how much more fragile she appeared than she had this morning. Gabriel gripped the bridge of his nose, every inch a man with the weight of the world on his shoulders.

_My imagination gets the best of me_

_And I'm trying to hide lost at sea_

_What would I do without you?_

Bending down, he brushed his kiss against her pale forehead before whispering “Bonne Nuit.” He straightened up as he finished his internal declaration, casually running his knuckles against her cheek.

_Oh, what would I do without you?_

_Oh, what would I do without you?_

_Oh, what would I do without you?_

Gabriel whispered something that Adrien can’t hear as the music died down, so the boy took that as a cue to head back to his room. Adrien felt the sting of tears as he walked, he didn't want to think about losing another person that he cared about. Completely forgetting his original reason for leaving his room, he clambered back into his bed. He watched Plagg as the kwami slept deeply with the occasional quiet snore. 

Adrien sniffled as he replayed his father’s song in his mind. His family may not be convention. Made up only of his friends, Father, Nathalie, the Gorilla, Plagg, and Ladybug, but it’s moments like this that he really appreciated that he was lucky to have anyone in his life that cared about him. Grabbing his lucky charm from his bedside table, he fiddled with it as he continued to observe Plagg. 

Somedays, this grouchy cheese-addict creature was the only thing that Adrien had that was close to family or that Nino’s hugs were the only touch he would get all day or how Marinette was the only one to bring him treats and gifts. As he drifted to sleep, clutching the pink and green beads, he heard his father’s sad voice sing. 

_Oh, what would I do without you?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If my cat could speak, she would sound just like Plagg except that her favorite foods are tuna and salmon. She'd probably demand poke bowls with raw salmon or that super expensive tuna I've only seen in Kdramas.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	18. Hey, It's Delilah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino's cousin comes to school, one awkward dinner conversation, and a pinch of LadyNoir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 18:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qfYu0CtfNUU
> 
> I've been desperate to use this song for a while now, so I'm excited about this chapter. 
> 
> *Squeals with glee* I wrote an original character! I was scrolling Nino's wiki page and I noticed that we don't really know much about his fam, so I thought it is an interesting opportunity for a new character.

If Adrien knew his father’s newest assistant better, he might think she was upset. Her heels clacked a bit louder, her tone a tab shaper, and her eyebrow seemed to twitch, so Adrien just avoided her gaze as she went over his schedule for the day.

“Now, are there any changes that I should be aware of for today?”

He just shook his head. “No, I don’t believe there aren't any last-minute changes.”

“Good,” as she turned away he thought he heard her mutter, “at least one of you will be where you’re supposed to be.”

 _Huh? What could she mean by that?_ Father is a glorified hermit, where could he possibly go? Why wouldn’t he be where he was expected? Adrien, unfortunately, had to save Paris every once in a while, but his father didn’t have that problem. Maybe to sit with Nathalie? But then Bridgette would know about that…

He didn’t dwell on it too much as he rushed off to school.

Today, Nino greeted him as he stepped out of his car, but instead of Alya beside him then was a tall slender girl in a brilliant emerald scarf wrapped neatly around her head.

Nino wrapped him in a loose hug. “Hey man, did you see that meme I sent you this morning? Hilarious right?”

“Yeah, totally,” he replied automatically. The girl was standing a bit awkwardly to the side, gazing at something over his head, politely not listening to their conversation. 

Stepping slightly around Nino, he said, “Hi, I’m Adrien Agreste.” Giving a small wave, he extended his hand to shake hers, but Nino blocked it then his best friend nonchalantly put himself in between them.

“Adrien this is my cousin, Adilah. Adilah this is my main bro, Adrien.” This time Adilah held out her hand first and Adrien glanced at Nino before shaking it.

“Hello, Adrien. It’s nice to meet you - Nino talks about you as much as he talks about Alya,” her tone was a bit aloof with a slight accent, but a tiny smile formed at the corners of her mouth. 

“I’m flattered, it’s nice to know there’s still room in his heart for me even when he has a girlfriend.” He laughed as Nino scoffed. “What brings you to Paris?”

“My family and I moved here because of my mother’s job at the Louvre. Also to be closer to our uncle.”

“That’s awesome, Nino why didn't you say anything?”

Nino answered sheepishly, “I wasn’t paying attention. I was surprised when her mom dropped and her brother off to us this morning.”

His cousin teased, “He didn’t know I was going to school with him until we had walked half of the way here.”

“Dude, you really need to pay better attention.” Adrien rolled his eyes as Nino muttered something about being easily sidetracked. Returning his attention back to Adilah, he asked, “Have you been here before?”

She nodded, “I’ve visited before, but usually my aunt and uncle visit us in Morocco.”

“Where in Morocco?”

“Fez, Mama worked at the Bou Inania Madrasa. It’s one of the historical institutions there.”

“Are you enrolling in school here?” 

“Yeah, they called us yesterday about an opening, but it's only to get an idea of the classroom and the chance to meet some of Nino’s classmates. I finished my exams back home early.”

“The next two weeks are going to be _very_ boring for you, I’m afraid.”

Adilah laughed a little. “I’m not too worried. It’s an opportunity to practice listening to lectures in traditional French. Besides, I really like school.”

Adrien's brow furrowed. “Do they not speak French in Morocco?”

“We do, but teachers tend to speak in a mixture of Arabic, Spanish, and French.”

“We should head inside, Adilah,” Nino interrupted. “I want you to see my whole crew and Alya texted me that she’s already in class, so you finally get to meet her.”

Adilah just nodded and Adrien trailed behind the pair into the courtyard. Before they made it to the internal staircase, he felt someone latch onto his left arm.

“Adrien,” Lila’s voice purred, her nails already digging into his arm. “Can you help me with my bookbag? It’s much too heavy to carry with all the books we need for this week.”

Fighting the bile that rose in his throat, he silently took the bag and placed it on his shoulder. Unsurprisingly, the bag was rather light.

Nino gestured to the brunette, “Adilah, this is Lila. She’s from Italy.”

“Benvenuta! It’s nice to meet you.” Some of their other classmates surrounded them as they introduced themselves.

“It’s very nice to meet you all as well.” Adilah’s demeanor was friendly, yet polite.

Mylene piped, “So where did you move from?”

“Morocco, we just got here this week.”

Lila schooled her expression to one of concern, “Why so late? Aren’t you worried about your studies?”

“Well, my parents want to spend Ramadan at home in Morocco before we moved.”

The Italian clapped her hands together. “Oh really? I love Ramadan!”

“You do?” Nino asked incredulously, scratching under his cap. "I thought you said the other day that you attend Mass on Sundays."

Adilah looked curious as Lila wore a dazzling grin. “Yes! Who wouldn't? It’s so much fun. The food, the spices, the colors, I had a blast the time I was in Morocco for Ramadan.” Nathaniel started to ask her questions, while Alix looked a bit uneasy. 

Nino and Adilah exchanged a glance before the bespectacled boy coughed to get the others to stop talking. “Um Lila, I don’t know how much you know about Ramadan, but it’s not like that.”

Lila pouted, “Are you sure? I could have sworn that was what was happening, maybe I’m thinking of Holi.”

The boys winced as Adilah bristled. 

“Lila, was it? You may not know this, but Ramadan isn’t some sort of festival. It’s a time for reflection and connecting to our spirituality. Holi is celebrated in parts of India and is not an Islamic holiday. If you’re going to lie about something, I would recommend you get your facts straight first.”

The other students gasped and Adrien wanted to laugh, but felt Lila’s grip deepened on his arm as she began to “cry”.

Sniffling, she asked, “How could you say something like that? I was just trying to be nice.” A girl Adrien didn't recognize handed her a handkerchief that she delicately dapped her eyes with.

The Moroccan girl didn’t seem convinced, “I’m sure you were.”

Lila gasped, “You don’t believe me?”

Adilah was unfazed, “A liar's biggest punishment in this world is that even their truth is rejected.” 

Lila gave the appearance of a kicked puppy, but the way she continued to squeeze his bicep told him how livid she was. _At this rate, she's going to leave a mark._ He shuddered thinking what his father would say. 

Nino wore an expression that was probably anger or disgust, but it looked so foreign on his face, that Adrien couldn’t be sure. His cousin, on the other hand, stood calm and collected. Luckily, for the group, Principal Damocles shooed them off to class. The owlish man directed, “M. Agreste, can escort Mlle. Rossi to class please?” Trying not to smile, Adrien nodded. When they walked away, Adrien could hear Nathaniel talking to Adilah.

“Please excuse, Lila. She has a disease that makes her lie about things.”

The girl scoffed, “Being a liar is a diagnosable thing here in Paris?”

“She said she got it-- ” Nath tried to reason.

Adilah interrupted, her tone calm, “There is no such thing as a lying disease.” Adrien was too far away to hear Nathaniel's response. 

Arriving at the classroom door, Adrien breathed a sigh of relief when Lila released him and rushed over to Alya’s side to cry about how mean Nino’s cousin was to her. He sighed, but just put his and Lila’s stuff down before taking his seat.

Rose and Juleka were in the back reading something on Rose’s tablet. The blonde's eyebrows were furrowed as she angrily tapped on the screen. Remembering his conversation with Marc, he made a mental note to watch for akumas today. 

After Lila finished her sob story to Alya, Nino and Adilah entered the room. The DJ gestured to his girlfriend as he whispered something to his cousin. Adilah’s smile grew and she held her hand out to Alya. 

“Salam Alikome, Alya. It’s wonderful to finally meet you! Nino talks about you all the time to my brother and me.”

Lila, sitting beside her, whimpered as Alya eyed the girl cautiously, before shaking her hand cooly. “Nice to meet you too.”

Adilah's smile faltered, “Is something wrong?”

“I don’t know, it seems strange how nice you’re being after insulting my friend, Lila.”

“ _Alya!_ ” Nino exclaimed.

Alya stared him down, crossing her arms, she stood up defensively in front of their Italian classmate, “Nino, I don’t know if your cousin knows the etiquette of meeting new people, but in France, we don’t accuse people of being liars without proof.”

Adilah blinked at Alya before peering at the simpering girl behind her. “I see what’s happened here. May I ask what Lila said before I walked in?”

The reporter adjusted her glasses, “She told me that you accused her of lying while she was trying to greet you and be nice.”

“I see.” Adilah glanced at Nino while the boy huffed in frustration. 

Alya continued, “I think you should apologize to Lila.”

“I will not. I don’t owe an apology to someone who tries to lie to me.”Alya glared while Adilah stood as serene as if she were on a beach.

Just then Mme. Bustier walked in with Marinette. Slightly concerned by the reporter’s stance, their teacher asked, “Alya, is everything alright?

Alya just huffed, “It’s fine,” before sitting down and Lila gave an amazing performance of a dejected student as she went to her desk.

On her way up the stairs, Marinette stopped by him to ask, “What happened?”

Adrien tried to sound calm when the butterflies gathered in his stomach, “One guess.” Marinette nodded soberly before moving on. The boy saw Lila’s pointed gaze as her eyes trailed the ravenette up the steps and shot her a look of warning.

Mme. Bustier clapped her hands, “Alright students, please make it to your seats so the newest member of the class can introduce herself.” 

Adilah stood next to their teacher wearing a small polite smile, “Hi everyone, my name is Adilah Lahiffe. I'm Nino's cousin and my family and I just moved here from Morocco. I look forward to getting to spend the rest of the academic year with you all.”

After the reciprocal greetings were given, Mme. Bustier said, “Thank you Adilah, we're happy you could join us! Marinette, would you mind giving her a tour of the school? I'm sure Principal Damocles would like for her to stop by his office as well."

"Of course, Madame!" Marinette half-tripped down the steps and gave the girl a dazzling grin. She appeared tiny compared to the taller girl. "If you’ll follow me, I can show you around." Gestured for Adailah to follow her.

As they rounded the corner, Adrien could make out Marinette saying "By the way, your scarf is beautiful."

"Thanks, it's from-."

He couldn’t hear any more as they walked away from the room and he turned his attention to the lecture, making sure his notes were extra detailed so he could send them to his classmate later. 

* * *

Lunch break ended up being a fight with Princess Fragrance, she insisted on speaking with Prince Ali, believing that he had lied to her. While time-consuming, the fight itself wasn’t difficult. When the battle was over, Rose just sat despondently on the ground as Juleka pulled her into her arms - Mylene and Alix hung to the side as the dark-haired girl tried to soothe her girlfriend. Usually, Chat or Ladybug would offer some condolences or advice, but they both decided to leave it to Juleka. If Chat Noir was correct of what she thought the Prince may have been ‘lying’ about, he knew that she wouldn’t be feeling much better any time soon. 

Chat Noir had missed the adrenaline and excitement associated with fighting Hawk Moth’s minions, but the appearance of an Akuma told the superheroes that he was still active. Typically, he would spend the last few minutes trying to get Ladybug to stay for a chat, but instead, they fist-bumped and he rushed off to finish off the lunch he left in his room before transforming. Groaning as he ate the now-frigid soup, he quickly grabbed his bag and kwami. 

Returning back to class, almost everyone was surrounding Adilah and Nino as they were describing the minarets, medinas, and kasbahs that are scattered through the city of Fez. Alix and Juleka seem completely enthralled with the story, Rose was curled under her girlfriend's arm. The blonde girl still seemed upset, but subdued.

Adilah was explaining, “It’s one of the things I love most about Fez. I would love to study architecture in university, maybe finding ways to incorporate Middle Eastern-inspired designs into the Western modern contemporary style.”

“That’s amazing,” Marinette commented “You should bring in your sketchbook. Then we can swap.” 

The girl flushed, “I would like that, thank you.”

Lila was off to the side by the windows, Adrien could see the wheels turning in her head. But wisely, she didn’t say anything before their teacher came in. Afternoon classes dragged by, but finally, Mme. Bustier released them for the day. 

Later on in the library, the three of them were all studying while Adilah read quietly. Alya had made an excuse about helping with her sisters, but Adrien was sure it was a lie by the conflicted expression on Nino’s face. As he worked on rewriting his notes, Adrien’s mind involuntarily tuned into a song from the girl across from him. Adilah’s voice was sweet but melancholy.

_Hey it's Delilah, don't you worry about the city_

_I play your music,_

_Close my eyes and it feels like you're right here with me every time_

_Baby, I miss you but it's fine, I swear I'm fine_

She continued to read as if she wasn’t singing, her eyes closed briefly at the end of the line.

  
  


_I read an article about you in the paper_

_Said that you were gaining traction and_

_Your music's made you famous like it should_

Adilah sighed as turned the page

_Doing things I always knew you could_

_Doesn't it feel good_

Adrien ducked his head down, so he wouldn't get caught staring as the girl glanced at the windows

_Oh you're far away from me_

_But oh I know that you're happy_

_That's how things should be_

_Yeah that's how things should be_

She smiled to herself and turned back to the book - intently starring at an image of the left page.

_I keep that picture of the two of us together_

_In that shoebox in my closet,_

_I look at it so much it's tattered on the ends_

_And I wonder when we'll meet again_

_Will you hold me then?_

Her tone was sad again and she closed her book, writing a few notes in a notebook.

_Oh you're far away from me_

_But oh I know that you're happy_

_That's how things should be_

_Yeah that's how things should be_

He saw the necklace she was fiddling with now.

_I know a thousand miles is far_

_So thank god for those late night calls_

_And letters that you write me every day_

_And yeah our friends make fun of us_

_But we can laugh along because we_

_Know our love is strong enough to stay_

He saw almost imperceivable tears gather in her eyes.

_Baby, I can promise you the first time I laid eyes on you_

_I knew my world would never be the same_

_And you're to blame_

Adilah picked up a different book from the pile.

_Hey it's Delilah, thinkin' 'bout you from the city_

_And I'm counting down the days until_

_I've got you right here with me by my side_

She casually opened it to the first page. Her expression was wistful but loving.

_But until then I'll close my eyes_

_And dream about you every night_

_I'll love you from Paris tonight_

As her song ended, her expression changed back to one of a student studying without any other worries on her shoulder. It's funny how people can act normal while they are anything but. He had also gotten pretty good at masking his emotions but secretly would always wish someone could read his mind and see how he really was feeling.

So he decided to cheer her up.

Now he couldn't draw well, stick figures were his usual best, but he drew what he hoped looked like a cat with "stay paw-sitive" written underneath. Sliding it over, she looked a bit surprised before mouthing "Thanks." Adrien noticed her blink away tears before she grabbed another book.

When Marinette raised an eyebrow at him, Adrien slid the notebook over to her. He could see her fighting a smile before and wrote underneath "that's very sweet". Giving him a tiny smile, she went back to studying. Turning to the book he had been reading, he tried rereading the same passage 5 times with success because he kept peeking at the girl by his side. 

* * *

Upon return home from his Chinese lesson, he found a surprise waiting for - his father was seated at the dining table sipping a glass of wine. A little dumbstruck, he asked, “Father, what are you doing here?”

“Last I recall this was my house.”

“Right, sorry. I meant to ask if you would be joining me for dinner.”

“If I must. My new assistant insists on making me follow my schedule to the letter.” His irritation barely concealed. 

Adrien refused to acknowledge the hurt he felt at the fact that his father had to be forced to spend time with him. Swallowing his suddenly dry throat, he said “I don’t want to keep you if you’re busy, Father.”

Father's expression hardened, “Mlle. Le Fleur refuses to won’t let me back into my office until the end of our scheduled time.”

“Huh…” To be honest, he didn’t know what to say. Luckily for him, the chefs brought out their meal and the two ate in unquieting silence.

Gabriel cleared his throat, “Your tutors report that you are continuing to do well, however, I saw the grade on your last history examination. I don’t need to remind you that anything less than top marks is unacceptable.”

“Yes, Father. I had a study group session this afternoon to prepare for next week’s exams.”

“Good.” The tension just worsened. They ate for a few moments as Adrien studied his father, usually, he was prim and immaculate, but there were some loose strands of silvery hair and there were bags under his eyes. So the boy decided to address the elephant in the room. 

“Is - is Nathalie going to be alright?” He couldn't hide the tremble in his voice. 

“You shouldn’t worry about that.”

Adrien felt his fist clench in his lap, “Why not?”

“It is none of your concern,” his father dismissed him.

His anger surged as he stood up, his chair scraping the floor, “But it is! I need to know that she’s going to be alright. I don't want to be kept in the dark!” His voice rose to almost a shout. 

Gabriel just rolled his eyes, “There’s no need for dramatics, Adrien. Sit down before you embarrass yourself.”

With his jaw set, Adrien finished the meal. As soon as the clock over the fireplace chimed, Gabriel placed his utensils on his plate and exited the room without saying another word. The boy felt himself deflate in his seat as he watched at the staff cleared the dishes then dragged himself upstairs to finish his homework assignment. 

* * *

Chat Noir was sprinting across the rooftops, trying to forget that cringe-worthy dining experience. Plagg hadn't even complained when the boy transformed to trance about the city. He was considering stopping my Marinette's balcony, but he didn't want to bother her again.

As he passed Montparnasse Tower, he noticed Ladybug in their usually stop, and his smile grew on his face. Before he could stop him, he used his baton to casually zoom up to her eye level. To her credit, she didn't even blink at his sudden appearance. 

Chat grinned, "Sup, LB?"

She just smiled at him as he stepped onto the concrete beside her. "Are you going to make it a habit of showing up during my patrols?"

Plopping down, he answered, "While, it's always a pleasure to spend time with you, I was just out on a run."

Ladybug gave him a side-eye, "Is that so?"

"Chat's honor." He placed his hand on his chest.

"Alright," she giggled. "I'll believe you."

The sound made him perk up, "You see in better spirits today. Is because you get to see my handsome face?" He leaned in closer to her and laughed as she shoved him away. 

"Actually, I made a new friend today."

"Oh, should I be worried?" He teased. 

Ladybug booped his nose with her gloved hand, "Not at all. You're still my number one kitty."

Chat's tail moved side to side with delight, " _Purrfect_. How are things going with the kwamis?"

He chuckled as she groaned, "Master Fu never told me about caring for the kwamis, but Wayzz as been helpful. It's still a lot because I have to get food for all of them. It's one of those moments in life that I'm grateful my parents do what they do because it's easy to get food for the kwamis without anyone noticing." He tried to hide his growing smile behind his glove. 

"But _no one_ told me that they're little _kleptomaniacs_! Even Tikki does it. I know it's because their curious and usually I can bride them to give it back, but I still haven't gotten my favorite pair of scissors back! My Maman is still convinced I stole the whisk from the kitchen." He couldn't hold back as he laughed. 

Ladybug pouted and glared at his shaking form, "I'm sorry, LB but that is _hissterical_!"

"I'm glad my misery is amusing to you!"

"They're little _kleptokwamiacs!_ " He felt a few tears roll back his mask as he laughed. Even Ladybug gave a few giggles at his antics. 

After a few minutes, Chat sobered up, "At least you don't have Plagg's cheese addict to deal with. I'm just lucky people don't pay enough attention to the way I smell because of it."

"That's fair."

"So now that you're the guardian should we call you Master?" His partners grew serious again and he wanted to kick himself. Scrambling to cheer her up again, he joked, "Or maybe just Kwami Mom."

Her nose wrinkled at that "Absolutely not!"

Chat poked her shoulder, his eye full of mischief. "Why not? I'll get you a shirt with it."

" _Stooop_." She playful shoved him. "It wouldn't feel right being called that. I think we should just stick with Ladybug for now. Anyway, since you here, any thoughts on new wielders?

By the end of their discussion, they identified two people: Mylene and Aurore. Adrien still considered it strange how many of his classmates were temporary heroes. Though, Chloe was a special case since Ladybug didn't exactly _give_ her the miraculous the first time around. It's uncanny in a way, if he hadn't seen Ladybug and Marinette together, he would deem her pretty suspicious right about now. Maybe... 

"...so I was thinking of Aurore having the bee miraculous and Mylene holding the mouse miraculous." 

Chat felt confused, "Wait, why the mouse miraculous? What about the fox miraculous? What about Multimouse?"

Ladybug gazed at him. "She revealed her identity, Chat. You know the rules." 

"Yeah, she did. But only to the two of us and Mme. M- I mean that teacher, but from what I can tell she hasn't said anything about it since."

She huffed, "We can't just hope that someone won't say anything."

The irritation crept into his voice. "But you've given miraculous back out to Chloe and Kagami even after they were exposed and that was to Hawkmoth."

"I just don't Marinette's the right person for the miraculous."

That may him jump his feet and stared down at her. "What? Then why did you choose her first place?" He started to pace, his tail moving about rapidly. "If you ask me, she did an amazing job." He couldn't tell her if she was blushing or embarrassed at being called out, but his anger was making the blood rushed through his veins. "Marinette is an awesome person - the perfect person to hold a miraculous if you ask me"

Ladybug held up her hand, "I just don't think-"

His tail thrashed around in irritation, "If we're partners and equals, shouldn't I get a say in this too?"

"Of course, you do but it's... complicated."

"I don't see why it has to be unless you just don't want _me_ to know."

She sighed, "Listen, Chat. It's best if we start from scratch, that way no one will suspect the new wielders. It would be tragic to have our allies' identities reveal yet again."

Even as he started to calm down from his ire, he still couldn't help glaring at his partner. For her to imply that Marinette was anything less than amazing, just rubbed him the wrong way. But he couldn't argue with her logic and he didn't want to put Marinette is danger.

Loosening his stance, he settled back down beside her. She took a moment before she spoke, "Are you okay with it being Aurore and Mylene?"

"I guess," he muttered. He knew he was being difficult, but he didn't particularly care. 

"Chat, I really need you to be on board with me." She took his hand and gently yanked him back down beside her, but didn't let go of his hand. "Right now, we're all that we have and I want to do this together as a team."

The guilt hit him sharply. _Way to look like an idiot_. "You're right, LB. I think those two are our best options."

"Good." She just rested her head on his shoulder and he felt a bit calmer. But then he remembered what else they had to talk about. 

"Do you remember Lila Rossi?" Her name coming out as more of growl.

The superheroine's demeanor changed in a millisecond from relaxed to taunt as a bowstring. "Volpina and Chameleon, right?"

Chat's mood darkened again. "Well, I was flagged down by one of her classmates yesterday. He gave me a flash drive that has a video that seems to show her being Akuamtized willingly."

Ladybug gasped, "Shit, did you bring it with you?"

He shook his head, "I wasn't expecting to run into you, LB. But I'll bring it tomorrow for joint patrol."

His partner appeared at loss for words, "Does that- could that mean she's working for Hawk Moth?" Her tone expressed her underlying rage at the thought.

Even though Chat was 99% sure that Lila would do something like that, he wanted more evidence to support that theory. Being willing akumatized once doesn't mean that they're working together. If the Miracle Queen incident was anything to go by. " _Purrhaps_ , but I think we need to dig a little bit more."

Standing up, Ladybug still seemed a bit stunned by the news, "Okay, kitty. There's a lot to think about now and I have to be heading back home. See ya tomorrow?" She gave him a tight smile. He still felt bad for ruining her solo patrol - thinking that he probably should have waited until tomorrow to talk to her. 

"Yeah, but before you leave," he paused and fidgeted a bit with his tail, "I just wanted to apologize for getting angry. Marinette is - well, she's pretty special to me, but I shouldn't have let my emotions affect my judgment."

Ladybug's smile felt more genuine as she spoke, "It's okay, Chat. I've had mistakes too... let my feelings get in the way and all that. So you don't need to ask for forgiveness from me." She knelt down and looked at him thoughtfully before placing a quick peck on his cheek, "For what's worth, Marinette and I are both lucky to have you as a friend." 

He blushed at the compliment, but he felt a little guilty for the rush of warmth that filled his chest and the tingle in his cheek. With a quick wave, she swung off the building, and he sighed as she disappeared into the city. _What a mess I've gotten myself into._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to be true to Moroccan culture and the religion of Islam. If there is anything incorrect, please don't hesitate to comment!
> 
> Adilah's name means just, honest, and equal.


	19. Over My Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of my favorite characters take center stage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello! Sorry for the hiatus - I'm working on fanfic inspired by The Mummy, so that's been taking up my free time. But I'm back with a short chapter. :)
> 
> Shoutout and appreciation to PurpleFlower04 for beta reading this chapter. Thanks!
> 
> Part 19: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fFRkpvvop3I 
> 
> All-time favorite angsty song and I love the two who get to sing it.

All morning Adrien’s head had been ruminating about Ladybug and Marinette. Even Nathalie being awake couldn't distract him from his inner confusion. However, when he walked into school, Adrien felt a slight chill in the air. After years of honing his skills to anticipate his father’s mood, he knew there was something afoot. He couldn't be sure, but he also felt his newly acquired gift made him hyper-aware of the general atmosphere.

Despite the warm sunny weather, the courtyard felt cold. Usually, his classmates were extremely social and extroverted at least with each other, but it’s almost like invisible fog as they settled in. Ivan, Mylene, Juleka, and Rose sat quietly on the benches. The girls spoke in hushed tones, as Ivan calmly observed. Although, Rose was more curled into her girlfriend’s side than anything else.

On the other side of the courtyard, Nath and Alya were eagerly listening to Lila weave another tale, not even seeming to notice the tension nor the physical distance from the others. Max and Kim were nowhere to be found, but Nino, Adilah, and Marinette were heading towards the classroom. The girls chatted happily as Nino cooly trailed behind. Even though Adrien was concerned about his best friend's being subdued, Marinette's infectious smile caused the corners of his mouth to unconsciously quirk up.

No one paid him any attention as he climbed up the stairs. Scrolling through his meme folder, he couldn't decide what to send to Nino in a bid to cheer him up. _Maybe the one from the Emperor's New Groove? Or the one about the real meaning of guacamole? What about-_

After half-way up, he could hear what he thought was arguing. Confrontation and anger always made Adrien feel queasy, but he felt compelled to find the source. At least, to prevent an Akuma if possible.

Luckily, Plagg was sleeping off his morning meal of cheese in Adrien’s bag. The kwami was weirdly excited about this whole hearing people's thoughts thing and demanded that Adrien wake him if Marinette or Ladybug sang to him. Why? He didn't know - the only times that's happened they were both sad songs. 

Peering around to make sure no one noticed him, Adrien followed the heated murmuring to M. Manet’s room. Casually leaning against the wall, he watched the two students through the doorway. 

Marc appeared close to tears, “You have to talk to him, Alix! _Nothing_ I say will get through to him.”

“Marc, you don’t think I’ve _tried_? He’s been ignoring my messages since yesterday.” Alix’s tone was bitter. "When I tried to talk to him about Lila's comments about the new girl, he just got more defensive."

“Then what are we going to do?”

Alix huffed, “I don’t know. You know how stubborn he can be and hotheaded.” Then she sighed, “As much as it sucks, I don’t think there’s much we can do about it. If he won’t listen to us, then he’ll just have to wait and figure it out for himself.”

“He’s never been telling me...things about Marinette. Not nice things. I can’t understand why he seems to think...she would ever do stuff like that.”

Alix looked ashamed. “I hate to admit it, but I started to doubt her a little too…” Her voice sounded choked, “Some friend I am. It’s not like her to be a bully - I’ve seen her do crazy stuff in the name of love, but never intentionally hurt anyone.” _Oh right, Marinette had a crush on me, but that still doesn't answer why even Alix could be convinced that Mari would be a bully._

Uncannily, Marc said what Adrien was thinking. “I just don’t understand. Marinette is honestly the sweetest person in school. I can't even imagine her being mean to anyone.”

Insecurity colored her tone, “I don’t know, I honestly don’t. Lila’s just so...persuasive?” 

“ _How_? Her lies don’t even make sense half the time!” From the sound of it, it was something Marc has said before. Many times it seemed. Adrien subtly nodded in agreement and unconsciously shifted closer to the door.

Alix stomped her foot, “Look, I feel guilty enough, alright?”

Marc put his hand up defensively. “Alix, I’m not trying to make you feel guilty or anything. I just ...don’t...get it.”

Alix looked ready to cry. It’s not an expression Adrien had ever seen on her face before; he’d witnessed outrage, joy, disgust, but the vulnerability was something she’d never shown. It felt invasive to see it now, so Adrien opted to stare out at the courtyard.

Kim and Max climbed the stairs in comfortable silence; both nodding their heads in greeting as they passed. He glanced behind him as Alix started to audibly cry.

Adrien recognized the very faint sensation in his head as he anticipated the song to start. A distressed backbeat started to echo through the room as Alix’s husky alto rang out.

_I never knew_

_I never knew that everything was falling through_

The pink-haired girl folded into herself; her song a half-sob. 

_That everyone I knew was waiting on a cue_

_To turn and run when all I needed was the truth_

Marc started to sing the next line, his face looking worn and slightly dejected. His eyes fixated on his gloved hands. 

_But that's how it's got to be_

_It's coming down to nothing more than apathy_

Staring at Alix, Marc placed a tentative hand on her shoulder.

_I'd rather run the other way than stay and see_

_The smoke, and who's still standing when it clears_

Their eyes met in bittersweet understanding they harmonized together and briefly hugged.

_Everyone knows I'm in_

_Over my head_

_Over my head_

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_He's on your mind_

_He's on your mind_

They stopped their joint song for a moment as they gathered their things; the music floating in the air.

Quickly, Adrien realized his position by the door. He casually ventured around towards his class as if he wasn’t observing them a few seconds before. 

The music returned as Alix and Marc leaned against the upper-tier railing. Below them, Nathanial laughed with Lila, and both their expressions hardened. In time with the music, Marc angrily declared; his gloved fingers tightened on the railing. 

_Let's rearrange_

_I wish you were a stranger, I could disengage_

Marc's shoulder's slumped and he leaned heavily on the railing. Nath continued talking, completely unaware of Marc's distress.

_Say that we agree and then never change_

_Soften a bit until we all just get along_

Alix tiled her head closer to Marc to say something, but all Adrien heard was her singing. 

_But that's disregard_

She peered back down, her gaze locked on Nath and Lila. 

_Find another friend, and you discard_

_As you lose the arguments in a cable car_

_Hanging above as the canyon comes between_

The bell rang out as Marc and Alix started the chorus. Harmonizing, they started to drift away toward their respective classrooms. Even from across the courtyard, they were in perfect sync. Adrien’s eyes trailed them as they walked.

_Everyone knows I'm in_

_Over my head_

_Over my head_

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_He's on your mind_

_He's on your mind_

Marc and Alix shared a final heartfelt glance before his voice drifted and he went to his homeroom. Alix continued without missing a beat, but her tone exasperated instead of angry.

_Everyone knows I'm in_

_Over my head_

_Over my head_

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_He's on your mind_

_He's on your mind_

Her lament didn’t stop as she gave Adrien a half-assed smile at the door. Adrien followed her in as she shuffled despondently to her seat. Her forlorn tone making it hard to hear.

_And suddenly I become a part of your past_

_I'm becoming the part that don't last_

_I'm losing you, and it's effortless_

Adrien didn’t know if that was the end of the song, her voice and the music faded away. Giving Alix one last glance, he took his place beside Nino, who was calmly listening to music.

Mari and Adilah giggled behind them and he couldn’t help thinking how jarring that was. The level of emotion Alix exuded in direct opposition to their happiness. As he settled in, Nath walked in with Lila; blissfully ignorant.

The song turned angry once again - Adrien couldn't see, but the lyrics came through clenched teeth.

_Without a sound, we lose sight of the ground_

_In the throw around_

_Never thought that you wanted to bring it down_

_I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves_

Taking a glimpse behind him, Adrien saw Alix staring and drawing circles on the wood surface of her desk. Her eyes were surprisingly dry as they flicked over to Marinette.

_Everyone knows I'm in_

_Over my head_

_Over my head_

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind_

_She's on your mind_

Alix's voice drifted again as she put her head down on the desk and Mylene sat beside her. Adrien noticed Mylene gently rubbing soothing circles on Alix's back. Only half-listening, Adrien noticed Mme. Bustier came in and gave instructions.

He wished he knew what to do to help Alix, but the best he could do is keep her from getting akumatized. Even though that didn't feel like enough. Friends were so precious to him that the thought of losing one of them was devastating. He could imagine what Alix was feeling even without his musical intuition. Maybe Luka could help him out a bit with an idea on how to help.

Throughout the morning class, Adrien would hear Alix sing her song, especially during the more quiet moments. Each time it occurred, his heart broke a little more for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #marc&alixneedhugs
> 
> I was wondering if I should put together a playlist on Spotify or Youtube for you all as readers to follow. Thoughts?
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	20. Fire N Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Hype Music*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! 
> 
> This chapter is more a transitional one, so I choose a song that always gets me hyped. Especially because we're a few chapters before the plot really starts to come back into play.
> 
> Part 20:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kjWHpTkH7pA&list=PL9Pu1OnARCrnve20bEW4aKepWw_YXLJIq&index=21&t=0s
> 
> There is now a Youtube Playlist for you're listening pleasure: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL9Pu1OnARCrnve20bEW4aKepWw_YXLJIq

Throughout the rest of the school day, Adrien was vigilant; ensuring Alix didn’t receive an unwelcome butterfly. Alix's anger was pretty legendary - he couldn't even count how many times he'd seen her full-on tackle Kim, sometimes unprovoked. Yet, her anger today more of a smoldering flame - slow but constant.

Alix wasn't the only one of the edge. Much like this morning, there was a subtle change in the room; an iciness that never truly dissipated.

While Max and Mylène were still pretty good at acting like Lila’s stories were anything but bullshit, Ivan and Juleka took turns sending icy glares towards the back of Lila's head. Alix’s song playing off and on, especially after several failed attempts to talk with Nathaniel. Adrien noticed Sabrina must still be upset about Chloe leaving because she appeared to be a dejected as Rose, even when Lila paid her extra attention.

Lila, on the other hand, seemed to revel in the tension. Either unaware of what's happening (which he very much doubted) or she was happy that others were miserable. The whole situation making his suspicions her association with the Hawkmoth all the stronger. With everyone in their class having been akumatized at least once already, they would be prime targets for Hawkmoth's Akumas.

 _Kwami, I hope this wouldn't be a repeat of Hero's Day._ His anxiety sky-rocketing at the thought - they had barely won that time.

Beside him, Nino continued his uncharacteristic silence for the second time in a week. Despite being one of his favorite IRL ships, Adrien had to admit DjWifi seemed to be an exhausting rollercoaster ride as of late.

Even after lunch break had come and gone, it seems like Alya refused to acknowledge her boyfriend’s presence - not that Nino put much effort into getting her attention. No matter how many times Adrien pressed, Nino just shook his head in resignation.

If Adrien wasn’t mistaken, things between Marinette and Alya were chilly too. At least they spoke, but not with the carefreeness they normally conversed with. At breaks, Alya chatted with Lila more than her deskmate. Marinette's brow would furrow (adorably, his mind added) in worry, but in the end, decided to stay quiet.

The afternoon soon came and Adrien was ready to bolt, the tension in the room becoming unbearable. Yet, he walked calmly out with Nino and Adilah; the girl put a supportive hand on her's cousin's shoulder.

Luckily, he made it outside without any further roadblocks - his bodyguard patiently waiting. Nino now walked home with his cousin instead of his girlfriend. As they passed her on the steps, Adrien couldn’t help notice the hurt in Alya’s eyes. Adrien sympathized with her, but if she was gonna make him choose between supporting his cousin and her, he couldn’t say anyone would be happy with the outcome.

Before he climbed into the car, he felt a gentle nudge of his shoulder. Of course, it was Marinette with a shy smile. Turning to give her his full attention, he found himself staring. Adrien wasn’t sure if she had always had freckles, but Marinette seem so cute and he would love to gaze at her and count...

He had to stop that train of thought because he missed what she was saying. “Sorry, what was that?” he recovered quickly. Plagg chuckling in his pocket.

“I was asking if you’re free tomorrow. Kitty Section is having band practice and Luka asked if you would like to stop by."

_Luka asked?_

Part of him was disappointed that Marinette didn’t personally want him there. But he gave her a dazzling smile anyway. “I can check with Nat- I mean Bridgette to see if my schedule doesn’t have any last-minute changes. But I can message you later if it’s a yes or no.” A Saturday playing with his friend sounded amazing.

“You’re awesome- I mean awesome, hope to see you then!” Marinette gave him one last glowing smile that made his chest feel warm before she practically skipped off. He couldn't help watching her stroll over to her parents' bakery as they drove away.

Only his Chinese lesson and studying in between him patrol, he was eager to get them over with.  
______________________

Having finished his review early, Adrien took a much needed mental break. He ate his dinner while rewatching his favorite episodes from _Demon Slayer_. Captivated by the particularly heartfelt scenes in the third episode, he didn’t even notice his phone buzzing beside him. Plagg had to nudge him before he peered down to see Kagami’s name popped up on the screen. Pausing the television, he quickly pressed the answer button.

“Hi, Kagami!” he said cheerfully as his features perked up.

“Hello, Adrien,” a smile in her voice. “How are you?”

“I’m great! How has your week been?”

“As well as can be expected. I’m excited to see you tomorrow.”

 _Tomorrow?_ “Oh, right we have fencing tomorrow?” 

Kagami laughed, “You forgot?”

Out of habit, he rubbed the back of his neck. “No,” he answered sheepishly. “Just uh been a busy week, that’s all.” Plagg was plopped on the table munching on some Cheddar, blatantly staring at him like he watching a show.

“I can imagine,” she answered goodnaturedly. “Mother has me studying a few extra hours per evening, so I can only talk for a few minutes. But I was eager to hear from you.”

“Yeah, I always like talking to you, Kagami.” Plagg silently laughed and Adrien shot him a glare.

Kagami paused for a moment, before moving the conversation forward, “Marinette invited me to the band’s practice session tomorrow.”

“Oh? She invited me too! Luka asked if I would come.” He still thought it was strange, but Adrien was never one to pass up time with friends.

“That’s the guitarist that likes Marinette, right?” Kagami asked.

Adrien felt all the joy of the phone call disappear, “I suppose so. I never really noticed.”

Kagami continued on. “He appears to be a genuine person, I think he is a good fit for her. She tends to be flighty, so a good solid partner will complementary her well.”

“If you say so,” he muttered noncommittally. The idea of Marinette and Luka being together just soured his mood more. Agitated, he ran his free hand through his hair.

“Is something wrong?” Her concern is clear even through the phone.

Adrien cleared his throat, trying his best to fix his tone. “No, not at all. I’m just overly tired from this week. I might head to bed early.” He hated to cut their call short, but he didn’t feel much like talking anymore.

“Oh okay,” Kagami answered, surprise and disappointment evident in her voice. “I hope you’ll feel better after a good night’s sleep. Thank you for talking to me and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“I look forward to it." Adrien softened his tone. "Good night, Kagami.”

“Good night, Adrien.” He hung up and chucked the device next to him the couch.

Plagg continued to stare, not even bothering to hide that he overheard everything. “What’s wrong, kid? I thought you’d be all love-sick after a call from your girlfriend.” The kwami’s eyes gleamed with smugness.

Honestly, Adrien wasn’t in the mood to put up a fight. “Kagami isn’t my girlfriend, Plagg,” he sighed, leaning his head against the back of the couch.

“Could you be any less enthusiastic?” Plagg muttered sarcastically. "Sword girl seems to really like you."

Adrien rubbed his temple, “Leave me alone, Plagg.”

“The same thing happened at the skating rink. If you’re going to keep choosing Pigtails over Kagami, this isn’t going to end well. Take it from me, Kid. I know destruction like nobody's business.”

“I’m _trying!_ It's been hard enough giving up on Ladybug, now I have to give up on Marinette. This whole thing sucks.” All and all he felt like a garbage human. One couldn't he just like one girl!

Plagg didn’t answer, just continued chewing.

“I need to put it out of my mind anyway. It’s almost time for Patrol.” Adrien turned off the television gathered up his old laptop and the flash drive. After a few minutes of rummaging through his closet, he found a generic black bag to put them in. Showing up with a _Gabriel_ branded bag would be a definite identity no-no.

Taking a deep breath, he exclaimed, "Plagg, Claws Out!”  
____________________

“Wow…I just….I have no idea what to say.” Ladybug was pretty speechless after watching the video clip for the third time. Her expression was pretty unreadable, but if he had to guess, she was silently seething.

He nodded, still waiting for her actual reaction. “Yep.”

Ladybug took a second to climb to her feet, before pacing around the top of the Eiffel Tower.“It’s strong evidence, but you’re right, it’s not conclusive. But honestly, if anyone was going to be working with Hawkmoth, it would be _Lila_. Who knew she could hold such a grudge.” Chat knew he should be shocked at the venom in her tone, but he felt the same way.

“I did.”

“You did?” That stopped Ladybug's pacing.

Chat gather up his electronics into the bag while he answered. “Remember our battle with Onii-Chan?”

“Of course.”

“Remember how she “hurt” her ankle," his use air quotes made her smile, "and I rushed off to get her help.” Ladybug nodded. “She basically admitted to faking it to separate us.”

She gasped, before stamping her foot in frustration. “That lying little snake!”

“It’s my fault, even if she was hurt, your Miraculous Ladybug’s would have fixed it anyway." He paused as the guilt-filled him, "I never told you, but I’m so sorry I left you on your own, LB.” His ears and tail droop.

Ladybug took her seat back down beside him. “Hey. It’s not your fault, kitty. She knew what she was doing.” Chat could hear her teeth gritting in irritation. "Besides, it worked out fine in the end. Though, I was a little bummed about our fist bump."

Chat remembered that he was so focused on Kagami that didn't even think about it. He mentally winced. _Ugh._ “If you say so, LB. What do we do now?”

“Like you said, it’s not conclusive. Just because she has a grudge against me, or well us, and got willingly akumatized doesn’t mean she’s actively working with Hawkmoth. Look at Chloe, she has done both those things and we know for a fact that she isn’t in cahoots with a supervillain.”

Chat raised an eyebrow, “Meaning?”

“We need more evidence.”

"What kind of evidence?"

"What if we can prove she was intentionally trying to akumatize someone else? Or she seeks out an Akuma again?"

" _Purr-haps_ , but I still don't understand how we're going to that. It's _purr-ty_ much just luck that we found this."

Ladybug rolled her eyes good-naturedly at his puns. "Leave it to me. I might have an idea." While he trusted his partner more than anyone, he still felt apprehension about being in the dark.

"I trust you, but..." his voice trailed off.

"Chat, I'll tell you if I find something right away. I can't tell you about my plan because it involves my identity... Which, I suppose, is anything thing we should discuss."

He gave her a genuine smile. "Thanks, Ladybug. That-That really means a lot to me."

"So identities." She stated. "The reveal should be mutual. It's important that we both get a say in this, so don't feel you need to reveal yourself just because I am. I've given this a lot of thought and I personally think it's safer for us to know, especially if something happens to me, you'll know where the Miracle Box is."

Chat choked up. "You trust me that much?" Ladybug pulled him into a side hug, his head pressed against her shoulder. Chat had to resist the urge to purr.

"Of course I do, you silly cat. I trust you with my life."

The tears of joy brimmed in his eyes. "Aww man, you're gonna make me cry then Plagg's going to tease me for it."

Ladybug laughed heartedly.“Now with that settled, I wanted to bring up two things we need to do tonight.” She pulled out two black boxes from her yo-yo. “Time to recruit some heroes.”

After taking the bag of "evidence", as he liked to think of it, to her house, Ladybug messaged him Mylène’s address. They agreed to meet on the roof the _Françoise Dupont_ after she picked up Aurore.

As Chat bounced through the streets, he admitted he was a little nervous. He had never picked anyone to be a hero or presented a miraculous before. While he was part of the Paris' Superhero dynamic duo, he knew he wasn't the de facto leader and never had any responsibilities given to him. His stint as Mr. Bug was proof enough of that fact. Usually, that was more than fine because Ladybug was so amazing, but now he wished he had more practice.

Dropping on the silent roof of the apartment building, Chat took a breath before leaning down to knock on the yellow-tinted window. In her instructions, Ladybug had included which was the correct window - how she knew, he didn't care to ask.

After a moment, Mylène poked her dread-covered head out, and Chat cleared his throat, so she’d lookup. The only civilian he had ever really spoken to as Chat Noir was Marinette, which felt easy and natural; Especially because her balcony was so inviting and she always had parties and a smile.

But right now, Chat felt extremely awkward. Slapping his signature smirk on, he asked politely, “Hi, would you able to talk to me for a few minutes?”

Her eyes grew big, “Oh you're Chat Noir! Sure. Just give me a moment and I can come up there.”

She shut her window as Chat said to no one. “Great. Awesome. Swell.” _Swell? Who says swell anymore? Oh great, now my palms feel sweaty._

Before long, Chat noticed a door on the further corner of the roof creak open to reveal Mylène. 

“Hi, Chat Noir.” She cautiously approached but gave him a small smile.

Turning on the theatrics, he smirked and bowed. “Good evening, Mylène.”

“H-How do you know m-my name?” She stuttered, her body language wary.

 _Way to blow your cover!_ “I um know all the names of the people we rescue.” _Yeah, that sounded believable._

Mylène relaxed, "Oh okay. How can I help you, Chat Noir?”

Retrieving the black box from his belt, he held it out, “Actually, I’m here to give you something.”

“Oh, um." she winced. "I have a boyfriend, so it wouldn't be right to accept any gifts. Of course, I’m flattered-”

Chat panicked slightly, “Wait no, it’s not that. Actually, Ladybug and I want you to have this.” He took another breathe and recited the speech that Ladybug usually gives. "Mylène Haprèle, here is the Miraculous of the Mouse, which grants the power of multitude. You will use it for the greater good.” He waited a moment while she just stared at him, making no move to the box in his claws.

“Why me?”

“Because Mylène you stand up for what’s right and have shown you have a good heart." He remembered about she comforted Marinette earlier that week, and a genuine smile graced his face. "Ladybug and I would be honored if you would join our team.”

Mylène fidgeted with her necklace. "I don’t know…I’m such a scaredy-cat. What good is a superhero that's afraid all the time?”

“It’s okay to be afraid. Everyone gets scared from time to time - even LB and I do. Why don’t you give it a try before you say 'no' outright?” He extended his palm out to her again.

This time, Mylène gingerly lifted the box from his grasp. Hesitating slightly, she opened the lid. A bright pink light shot from it to reveal a small mouse kwami. He hadn't had the chance to meet Mullo yet, so he was pretty excited.

"Hello," she squeaked. "I'm Mullo. It's nice to meet you."

"Hi-hi, Mullo. I'm Mylène."

Mullo immediately gave the girl's cheek a hug and Mylène melted, cupping the kwami to her. "This is going to be so much fun! I haven't had a wielder in ages." The kwami looked between Mylène and him. "Oh! Chat Noir, Plagg, and Tikki have told us about you!"

"Knowing Plagg that can't be good." The tiny creature just laughed and floated in front of Mylène as the girl clasped the necklace. "To transform, just say 'Mullo, get squeaky'." Chat instructed, "Ladybug told me that she would explain the rest."

For which, Chat was grateful, he knew next to nothing about the Mouse miraculous. _Should probably fix that._

"Okay, 'Mullo Get Squeaky'." Then Mylène was enveloped in pink and purple lights. Chat had never seen anyone else transform before, so he just stood gobsmacked until Mylène stood by before him again.

While he was happy to welcome her to their team, Chat hated that it wasn't Marinette with her delightfully cute space buns. Mylene’s version was similar in color, but the design shifting to look like a dress with boots and her blonde tresses were colored pink. Her signature bandana changes to the pink and grey checkered pattern and two mouse ears appeared. The pink and grey jump rope encircles her hips and trailed behind her like a tail. Lastly, the mask a solid black.

She spent a moment just looking over her new outfit, appearing a bit more comfortable. Chat would attest that the magic does have calming effects.

"Ready?" he asked. She nodded then they ran across the rooftops until they reached the school.

Standing beside his partner, Aurore was already transformed. Aurore’s costume looked very similar to Chloe's, but the black lines were swirls that ran all the way down her arms to her gloves and her blonde pigtails corkscrewed themselves into large curls.

Aurore oozed excitement, similar to how Rena Rouge acted when she first worked with them. That confidence boost Mylène got from transforming, seemed to have worn off as she fidgeted with her Miraculous. With a shared glance, Ladybug steered her to the side to talk while Chat Noir introduced himself to their other new companion.

Chat bowed, “The name’s Chat Noir and who might you be?”

“Abeille," she giggled. "Don't get too close, I might just sting you.”

“And here I thought you were a Honey Bee.”

She smiled at the pun. “I'm just _buzzing_ with excitement. This just seems so crazy to get picked to be a hero.”

Chat patted her shoulder, “I felt the same way when I first got my miraculous. LB has asked me to start teaching you the ropes. Let's start with the-” Just like that, humming started in the back of his head. So instead of launching into a speech about secrecy and how to wield her powers, he focused on his partner.

Ladybug's hands rested gently on Mylène’s shoulders as she made eye contact. Gentle reassurance clear in her expression.

_Like an astronaut that's scared of heights_

_With a heart that's beating at the speed of light_

Chat noticed Ladybug cup Mylène's gloved fingers in her hers; Her tone encouraging.

_You've been waiting for this feeling all your life_

At the bass began to speed up, Chat felt his energy rise with it. Finding him still unable to pull his attention away from his partner and whatever impassionated speech she was giving.

_Sometimes it's just hard to realize_  
_When you're stuck in a moment_  
_And your spark has been stolen_

Mylène's expression broke out into a grin before wrapping Ladybug a hug. Chat didn't even notice Abeille trying to get his attention. If he cared, he bet the scene was pretty comical.

_This is our time to own it, so own it_  
_Baby, we were born with_  
_Fire and gold in our eyes, eyes_  
_With fire and gold in our eyes, eyes_

Ladybug and Mylène parted and shared a high five as they walked back over. Ladybug's eye made contact with his. His cheeks burned a bit with embarrassment as she sang the rest of the song to him.

_Got lightning in a bottle_  
_Hands-on the throttle_  
_Even in the dust, we shine_  
_With fire and gold in our eyes_

Moments like this that Chat couldn’t help feeling so admiration for his partner. It went beyond his feelings or friendship. In his eyes, she was destined to be a superhero, it was how she can ease someone’s insecurities with a few kind words and a genuine smile. How she exudes strength and confidence. How miraculous _she_ truly was.

Shooting one little wink at Chat, Ladybug launched into lecture mode about secrecy and responsibility that comes with the Miraculous. Followed by an hour of gentle instruction of powers, weapons, and understand how to communicate with each other, Ladybug finished the lesson. Chat had to hand it to her, she was a good teacher. He couldn't help feeling jealous that Abeille and Mylène received instructions while Ladybug and he had to learn on the fly.

“Alright, you two have your names picked out?"

“Abeille.”

“Dormouse.”

“Welcome, Abeille, and Dormouse to Team Chat Noir!" Chat grinned. "We really appreciate your joining us."

Ladybug grumbled, "I didn't agree to that name."

"Too late, it's official. I'll make t-shirts and everything."

Ladybug playfully shoved him while he cackled in delight. "Don't you dare, you stupid cat!" Abeille and Dormouse just laughed at their antics. "Anyway, I think that’s good for this evening. For tonight, we ask that you return until we decide on the permanency of the situation.”

Chat gave them a thumbs up. “You both did great and it’s gonna paw-some working together!.”

Smiling, all four of them put their fists together, “Pound it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to come up with Superhero-y names for Aurore and Mylene - how did I do?
> 
> Two more chapters before more angst is loaded into the queue once again. *cue evil laugh*
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	21. Good To Be Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just good vibes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gasp, another chapter so soon? Yes, indeed my dear readers. Am I not a benevolent author?
> 
> Also, 100+ subscriptions to this story. My heart - I feel so happy that you all enjoy the story so much!
> 
> Anyway, this is a flipping cute chapter with a flipping cute song.
> 
> Part 21:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6L6qQnQUAo0
> 
> Link to Overall Playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL9Pu1OnARCrnve20bEW4aKepWw_YXLJIq

The one benefit of weekends in the Agreste household is the ability to sleep whenever there isn’t something early in the morning. His father typically would stay up long into the night to finish before urgent deadlines, therefore he needed the time to recuperate. Which Adrien was grateful for, especially with the increasing amount of nighttime Akumas.

Usually, as soon as he woke up, Adrien would be full of energy and dying to text Nino or planning a reason to sneak out as Chat Noir. Instead, today, he was enjoying the simple pleasure of laying in bed. Fiddling with his lucky charm absentmindedly, he lazily thought over the past week.

What a difference a week could make. He felt wiser like his eyes had been opened. Much like Plagg, he was starting to enjoy this musical mind-reading powers. While strange, he felt less out of the loop; Nino relentlessly teased him about his lack of understanding of social cues.

Adrien snorted.

He understood them just fine, but it’s when people say one thing then do another is when he gets confused. Adrien takes pride in being able to decipher Marinette's nonsensical sentences when she's flustered, but sometimes it's a bit confusing. That whole debacle at the wax museum was like mix-signal hell. Maybe that’s what is special about his relationship with Kagami, her straightforwardness never left him confused. Maybe a little hurt, but honesty can be like that sometimes.

Plagg was passed out in his usual spot and grumbling appreciatively when Adrien scratched behind his ear. In his rush to power through his evening, he had forgotten to ask Bridgette about his schedule, but Adrien figured that if he and Kagami could sneak away, it wouldn’t matter. Besides, if there was a photo shoot for the rest of the summer, it’ll mostly in the morning or evenings. The government declared it a public health hazard to work outside most of the day; as a minor, that meant he couldn't work those hours. Period. Mostly, he wouldn't be doing many until the middle fo the summer when _Gabriel's_ fall line would ready for a photography campaign. 

By the time Adrien bothered to get ready, it was almost 10h. Rolling out of bed, he grabbed his phone and sent a quick message to Nino. This radio silence was unnerving compared to their late-night meme battles or online videogame sessions.

Adrien: Hey bro. You doing okay?

 **Nino** : i'll be fine dude. no worries.

Adrien: Are you sure?

 **Nino** : yeah, i'll text you later

Adrien: Okay, but seriously let me know if you need anything.

 **Nino** : 👍

Adrien frowned at the last one. If he remembered correctly when someone used that emoji by itself that meant the conversation was over. That to send anything else would be considered in annoyance to the other person. As he brooded over that, his phone pinged with new messages and a smile graced his face. 

**Marinette** : Hi! I didn’t hear from you yesterday, so I want to double-check if you would be able to make it. I invited Kagami too!🙂

 **Marinette** : Really hoping to see you guys. If not, we can always try another time.

Adrien: Good morning, Marinette. I'm so sorry, I got caught up in something and forgot to ask. I don’t have anything scheduled besides fencing, so I’d put us in the maybe category.

 **Marinette** : Great! Hope it works out! 🙏🏻

Getting ready, he made sure to pack extra camembert; for two years now, Hawkmoth had the uncanny timing of always interrupting his time with friends. Thoughts of last Saturday come to mind, how different things could have ended. He put it out of his mind, you can't change the past. _Yeah, but it still hurts._ Adrien laughed to himself as different one-liners from the Lion King popped into his head.

Once his hair was combed, he poked at the sleeping kwami. Instead of outright demanding his breakfast, Plagg sleepily floated into Adrien's shirt pocket, immediately going back to sleep. Adrien patted his soft head affectionately before heading out.

Rushing down the stairs, he brushed past Bridgette as she exited his father's office. Very much prim and proper, she gave him that look. Meaning she wanted to speak to him about something. Fear and anxiety rippled as he went through the possibilities. _Please don't be one of those days that father doesn't let me out._ It wouldn't be the first time.

"Adrien," she said briskly. "Are you heading to your fencing practice with Mlle. Tsurugi?"

He nodded. “Yeah, then we wanted to spend time with friends.”

Bridgette pursed her lips slightly. Adrien had almost forgotten how much of a stickler she was for schedules."Who? I need to cross-reference them with the ‘Approved Companions List.'" 

“There’s a list?” Adrien asked, slightly annoyed. _Why am I not surprised? Also who still uses the word companions?_

“It’s rather short. It won't take long to check.”

“Figures,” he muttered under his breath. Nonetheless, Adrien followed Bridgette to her office space.

Seated in her chair, she pulled up a digital spreadsheet. “Mlle. Tsurugi is, of course, approved. Who else did you say would be there?”

Slightly panicked, he took a gamble and said the first name that came to mind. _Ladybug, let me borrow some of your luck._

“Oh, um, just Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I remember she won one of my father’s design competitions.” That was Adrien usually defense when it came to spending time with Marinette. But that probably wouldn't work with Bridgette, she wouldn't even know what he was talking about. Making his comment all the more ridiculous. 

“Good, she is also approved. Please stay with your bodyguard. Your father requested to not be bothered today, so refrain from running off. Interrupting him would not behoove either of us.”

It was nice not to have to pass everything by his father, so he appreciated Bridgette's leniency. Maybe because this was just a job instead of... Whatever it was, Nathalie was much more invested in his father's crazy rules than most people would be.

Adrien gave her a signature Agreste™️ smile "Thank you, Bridgette. I promise I won't get into any trouble.”

________

In the car beside Kagami, they sat in comfortable silence, casually listening to the light piano music his bodyguard liked to play. It was one of Adrien's favorite: _Waves From A Distance_ by Martin Skoog. With all the songs mentally being thrown at him lately, most of them enjoyable, Adrien still appreciated simple music that lacked lyrics or complex rhythms. Staring out the window, his mind wandered aimlessly, until the car turned towards the _Seine_ instead of the training facility they usually go to.

Tapping on his bodyguard's shoulder, “Where are we going? Are we not training today?” The man just shrugged and signaled his lane change.

Kagami placed her hand top his, where it rested on the seat. “You seemed overwhelmed yesterday, so I took the liberty of changing the plans for today. I thought it'd be nice to take a break. Everyone should take a break every once and awhile, at least that’s what Marinette says.”

Adrien chuckled nervously, “Oh, yeah. She does give the best advice. So where’s this surprise location?”

Kagami tried to hide her smile as she sent a quick message. “You’ll know it when you see it.”

To his unsurprise (surprise), depending on which way he thought about it, the car slowed down outside the Couffaine’s ship. 

His face instantly lit up. “This is great, Kagami! Thank you so much.” Spontaneously, he kissed her cheek. Not noticing how much she blushed as he clambered out of the car.

Climbing aboard, he saw everyone relaxing in front of the stage. Rose was finger combing and braiding Juleka’s hair, While Adilah, her head adorned in a scarf of vivid purple, and Marinette compared their sketchbooks, giggling at some of the doodles. Luka stood on stage, casually tuning his guitar, while Ivan and Myléne hadn't arrived yet. _I bet she's tired out from yesterday's recruitment and training._

"Hey everybody," he called, a 1000-watt smile on his face. He received several different versions of "hey" or "hi" before they went back to their conversations. Kagami tugged on his hand and they approached the group of female classmates.

Politely, he listened to them chat, but before long, Adrien wandered away and sat on the stage. Luka gave him a welcoming nod as he checked the speakers behind him. Adrien relaxed and just watched as the group laughed.

The soft sunlight from the mostly cloudy sky, highlight everyone's best features. As the tingling stirred in the back of his mind, a light backbeat began to play. When Rose's sweet soprano took the lead, Adrien felt pure contentment wash over him.

_I ain't tryna think about all my problems_

_I'm livin' now_

_I'm livin' now, hey_

Adrien smiled as Rose placed a chaste kiss on Juleka's lips. Marinette cut in to sing.

_I can't sit and worry about the future_

_I'm livin' now_

_Said I'm livin' now_

Slinging her arms around Kagami and Marinette, Adilah smiled. Her voice was soft yet clear.

_So put your hands up if you feel like havin' a good time_

_Put your hands up if you got no cares at all_

Juleka laughed, her eyes lighting up with joy. Her lyrics coming across more confident than she normally would sound.

_Raise your cups if you got no work tomorrow_

With a shy smile, Kagami added in. The sunlight reflecting the light amber in her brown eyes.

_Put your hands up if you're ready to have some fun._

All the girls sang together; a few dipping down an octave to harmonize. Smiles brightening their features.

_Come on, sing it_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, it feels so good to be alive (don't it feel good? Come on)_

_Oh, oh_

_Said oh, it feels so good to be alive (come on, hey)_

Marinette jumped up and took the lead, pulling the girls up to dance. Her smile dazzling.

_I'm gonna wake up every day like it's Christmas_

_I'm gonna celebrate this life I'm given_

_From now on_

Marinette then pointed at Adilah who giggled and spun in a circle before bump her hip to Rose's.

_(From now on) I'm gonna tell my mother every day I love her_

_And tell her, "Thanks for being such a good mother"_

_From now on, come on_

Kagami looked so carefree as she raised her arms above her head. The other girls followed her lead. Adrien almost did too, the energy was so contagious.

_So put your hands up if you feel like havin' a good time_

_Put your hands up if you got no cares at all_

Juleka and Rose harmonized and spun each in a circle.

_Raise your cups if you got no work tomorrow_

_Put your hands up if you're ready to have some fun_

Sitting back down on the deck and benches, all five of them clapped along as the music drew to a close.

( _Come on) come on, sing it_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, it feels so good to be alive (sing it)_

The finished the rest of the song acapella. They leaned into each other, hug shoulders or holding hands, their voices mingling together. A pure and beautiful moment in Adrien's eyes. 

_Oh, oh_

_Said oh, it feels so good to be alive_

Adrien blinked and they were no longer singing, just quietly chatting. The song looped in his mind as he relished the ability to be here and leave his cares at the door. _Or plank._ He zoned out, enjoying the slight summer breeze, warmth of the sun, and background of happy chatter.

Luka quietly plopped down next to him with a knowing grin and his guitar, "So, you heard it too?

Adrien felt his face redden, feeling the embarrassment of openly staring at the girls. "Heard what?" 

Luka strummed a few notes, not quite the song Adrien heard, but a similar tempo and rhythm. "The changes in their melodies and how they harmonized together."

"Kind of," Adrien contemplated. "It was more of them singing a song rather than just a tune."

"Interesting. Can't say I've heard that before."

Adrien glanced at Luka with curiosity. "How did you - when did you start hearing the music?"

"I’ve always heard it. It’s kind of like musical intuition." He just shrugged as if that was the best answer he had.

"How can you tell I heard them?"

"Your song which is kind of like this," he strummed a few bars to demonstrate. The tune made Adrien's heart ache with longing. "Usually, it's melancholy. but it lifted to a higher key and tempo when their's started to change."

Adrien blushed, it felt strangely intimate that Luka could hear his internal song; made him wonder how other's would feel about him listening to their inner thoughts. "Do you like it? Hearing the songs I mean?"

Luka nodded. "Heart songs are so much clearer and purer than words. Which makes communicating easier... I’m not very good with them, words that is. I’ve been told I can be a bit blunt." _Kagami’s like that too. Though her metaphors are always about fencing or battle strategy._

He continued, "That’s way Marinette’s melody grips me so much, it’s clear and simple. There’s just amazing beauty in its simplicity." Adrien felt like he had eaten something sour and lodged in his stomach, but forced out an answer.

"Oh, yeah? That's great. I'm happy for you two." He sounded fake even to himself - Plagg was gonna tease no doubt about it later.

Absentmindedly, Luke strummed a few notes that were in a words wistful. _Maybe they're not together? But I thought Marinette was in love with him?_ Luckily for them, Ivan and Myléne joyfully strolled up the plank and practice could start.

* * *

Later in the day, Adrien was sitting with Marinette and Kagami during a break between sets. They sipped the lemonade that Marinette had made while munching on a few treats. Luka and Juleka were laughing about something as Ivan, Myléne and Adilah were playing 'Name that Tune'. 

"This is so good!" Adrien raved as he took another gulp. "I haven't had homemade lemonade in ages."

Marinette blushed prettily, "T-Thanks, my papa was testing out summer macaron flavors. So we spent this week testing different lemonade recipes. Maman preferred the one with lavender in it, but this is my favorite version with mango juice."

"It's delicious, Marinette," Kagami added. "We appreciate you sharing it with us." 

"Not at all! I'm just so happy you both came today."

"Thanks to you, it was your idea to let Adrien's bodyguard in on the plan."

Adrien's mouth was full of croissant when he asked, "Oh?"

"Yeah, he's like my papa. All he cares about is your safety. He may seem intimidating, but he has quite the soft spot for you, Adrien." He felt his ears turn red.

Kagami gently touched his arm, "I agree, you're quite likable, Adrien."

The boy covered his reddening face with his hands. "Ugh, you two just _stop_. You're making me blush." The two girls giggled at his embarrassment. After a few more teasing comments, Adrien excused himself to the bathroom. Plagg was probably starving.

Followed by more taunts from his kwami, Adrien headed back up. Since he left, Luka had joined their little group and the topic of conversation shifted to something serious.

"...I believe you should change your strategy with regards to Lila," Kagami stated plainly.

Marinette's eyes opened wide. "What do you mean? Whenever I’ve called her out, it ends poorly. I’m still waiting for my last effort to blow up in my face.” Luka patted her shoulder in a consoling manner.

Kagami's expression shifted subtly into one of determination. “Offensive doesn’t always imply that you can’t be defensive, sometimes defense is the best offensive. Just like when you're fencing, in a true fight, you'll get hurt if you continue to just try to block your opponent's blows." Kagami smiled and poked the other girl in the shoulder. "Therefore, you need to launch an attack with a good defense. For example, if Adrien and I were in battle, you would find the best defense would be to get as far away from your opponent as possible." Briefly, she paused before asking, "Adrien would you mind helping me demonstrate?"

"Of course." They got into _en garde_ position with drums stick acting at their foils. "You see, Marinette, the closer you are to your opponent, the more likely you can be hit. So when I charge, Kagami's best offense is to redirect my blow or move out my sphere of attack." They quickly went through that scenario a few times. Adrien couldn't help the pride he felt at Marinette's wide-eyed expression at the speed in which they moved. Luka seemed just as interested, his eyes curiously focused on his partner.

Confidently, Kagami continued her lecture, "With that in mind, you have to cover your back at much you can. Your opponent isn’t as methodical as she’s lead you to believe; nor is she honorable. Her technique is sloppy, only fools wouldn’t be able to see it.” Without his new emotion perception, Adrien could feel half the ship's occupants wince at Kagami’s words.

Luka interjected, “That's an excellent point.” _Oh my kwami, was that fencing pun? Do I 'point' it out?_ Adrien noticed Marinette seemed to bite back a laugh at the unintentional pun. _Wait, I have a friend that likes puns, that isn't Nino?!!!_ Despite his excitement at this discovery, he pocketed that tidbit of knowledge to examine later.

“Thank you,” Kagami nodded and resumed sitting on the bench.

“Honesty is one of your many strengths, Melody," Luka stated as Marinette's cheek flushed scarlet. "Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

 _Melody?_ _When did they start having pet names? Why does it feel like my good mood evaporates every time Luka compliments Marinette? Not that she doesn't deserve, of course. She's my- I mean our everyday Ladybug, after all._ Adrien tried to clear his jealous thoughts and focused on Kagami.

"Keep in mind while this girl holds power now, doesn’t mean she always will. Especially with how flimsy her grip is on it.”

Luka nodded along, while Marinette just looked slightly confused. “Here," Luka offered, "It’s like when someone pretends to play a note on an instrument." He played an A# to accentuate his point. "Sure, you can get lucky, but only those with patience, dedication, and good intentions can play the correct chord.”

Kagami looked mildly impressed, “That’s a perfect analogy.” 

Flashing a smile, he continued, “Lila is strumming her instrument loudly, but Marinette, your notes are the only ones coming out clear and perfect.”

"If you say so, it just feels like I can never win." Her voice holding a depth of exhaustion Adrien hadn't seen since Monday. 

This time Adrien jumped in. "Don't give up hope, Marinette. You're one of the most positive people I know, besides you've got all of us to support you, Everyday Ladybug." Marinette blushed and hide slightly beside her curtain of dark hair. The conversation going back to the setlist for their next performance at the local park. Soon, it was time for Kagami and him to leave. But as they said their goodbyes, he gave Marinette an extra squeeze for good measure. 

"Don't worry too much about Lila, Marinette," Adrien told her. "Like I said, even if it's us against the world. I'll be there for you."

Marinette blinked rapidly before shaking her head. Smiling, she said, "Thanks, Adrien. That really means a lot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a Lukanette shipper, but I am a believer in Lukagami. I need more interactions between the four of them in the canon series!


	22. Boulevard Of Broken Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #chlodemption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are just killing me with the sweet comments - please keep them coming, they honestly make my day. 
> 
> The reason I'm completing so many chapters back to back is my old job ended last week and the new one doesn't start until next Monday, so I'm spending time editing and finishing up these chapters while there's still time to spare!
> 
> As a teenager that played Green Day and Three Days Grace on repeat, I'm so pumped for this chapter. It's time for angst to reappear.
> 
> Part 22: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gYCTXzOTnXg
> 
> Link to Overall Playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL9Pu1OnARCrnve20bEW4aKepWw_YXLJIq

“Don’t bemused, it’s just the news! It's heartbreak for all the women and men of Paris as superstar Jagged Stone is engaged to his long-time manager Penny Rollings. There is no information at this time about where or when the ceremony will take place, but Penny informed TVi yesterday that it will be a small and private ceremony with only close friends and family in attendance. Reports of the couple's plans include Jagged’s pet crocodile, Fang, will walk down the aisle as the ring-bear or should we say ‘ring-gator’. Nadja Chamack signing off.”

Adrien was scrolling through the television channels, only stopping to hear Madja's speech when Jagged’s picture popped up on the screen. While Nathalie never expressed a preference in what they watched, he wanted to find something they both may like. As of today, Gabriel had increased the amount of time Adrien was allowed to spend with Nathalie, mostly because she slept most of the time anyhow. But they were only allowed to do low energy activities such as movies or listening to music.

In the fashion industry, Adrien had seen many people experience exhaustion. A few models have passed out under the hot stage lights because of it, but usually, they were back on their feet within a few days or a week. But Nathalie hasn’t improved since he first saw her last week and when he overheard them talking yesterday, the doctors have no idea why she isn't getting better. Adrien tried to not focus on the medical mystery or his anxiety as he flipping through different talk shows.

Even now, Nathalie was dozing off again, despite having awoken less than an hour beforehand. Her dark hair was pulled back in a matted haphazard bun as she reclined on a pile of pillows. She no longer worked on her laptop because when she wasn’t sleeping, it was for doctor’s visits and eating. 

After a few minutes, Adrien settled a historical documentary about Roman Emperors. Educational, but still interesting enough for Adrien to want to watch. Adrien stayed for another hour, holding Nathalie’s hand as she slept through the show. He would brush his thumb over her knuckles gently, just thinking more and more about his mother. Nathalie sighed in her sleep and Adrien rested his head on his forearm. He hated how cold her finger felt in his, but he was reluctant to let go either - Never knowing if or when she'd disappear too. His mother had suffered the dizzy spells and small bouts of exhaustion, but not quite to this extent. The coincidence of it all still bothered him - what are the odds that these two women would experience these same symptoms. _If it was a virus, they would have been sick at the same time. But it's been two years since this Mom vanished._

That thought wasn't as painful it once was. What if she had something terminal? Did she run away so Adrien and her husband didn't have to watch her suffer?

 _Why leave when they had access to the best medical care money could buy? What if it was like Deadpool and there was no hope so she was going to be experimented on?_ Considering that Adrien now knew how superheroes got their powers, he figured that last one the least likely. Soon there was knock on the door, opening to reveal Bridgette and a tray of Nathalie's lunch. Although he could have stayed, he decided to get ready for his visit to Chloe. As he left, Adrien gave Nathalie's fingers one last squeeze.

After yesterday’s outing with his friends, he had made sure to finish his portion of the project that was due on Tuesday and study for a literature review and geometry test. Then we spent the evening playing UMS-III against Plagg. Maybe one of these days, he would reach Marinette-tier of skill, but honestly, Adrien spent most of the day half-waiting for an Akuma, but there hadn’t been one since Princess Fragrance on Thursday. It wasn't unnerving, but he couldn't help the premonition that something big was coming. Nonetheless, he grabbed Plagg and head out the door.

He had been overdue for a visit to Chloe as Adrien and was positively dreading it. Normally, he was pretty good at separating his experiences as Chat from his ones as Adrien, but today, he just felt annoyed and frankly pissed off, and as Plagg would put, the cheese will start to smell.

As children, Adrien had always given Chloe the benefit of the doubt when it comes to her less-than-noble actions, but he never thought she would side with Hawkmoth. Part of him was irritated that she had an opportunity to get the butterfly miraculous, but instead, let her selfishness win out in the end. The compassionate side of him knew there was a hidden depth to Chloe's actions, but as one of the heroes that now have to deal with the aftermath, that side wasn't very strong. No matter what side was in control, he wanted to shake her and demand she answer the question of "WHY?!"

Later when the car stopped out of _Le Grand Paris_ , he felt a permanent scowl forming on his face. Much like when Ladybug and Chat had stopped by the other day, Chloe’s butler was there to greet him. On the silent elevator ride, Adrien practiced smoothing out his features into a pleasant neutral mask. His civilian self didn't have any reason to be upset with Chloe. Yet.

When he butler let him into her room without a word, Adrien was surprised to not be tackled immediately. No 'Adrikins' or high pitch squealing - just a reverberating electric guitar. Moving deeper into the room, Adrien peered around the corner from the living space to her bedroom area.

There she was, packing all her clothes, smashing them into the luggage in a frenzied unorganized manner. He was kind of surprised she was completing this task herself - typically Sabrina would do it for her. Chloe didn’t notice him as she stuffed more items into a tote bag. She sang as if she were having a conversation - all the bravado from his last visit completely gone. 

_I walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I have ever known_

_Don't know where it goes_

_But it's home to me and I walk alone_

Sniffling, Chloe hastily walked into her closet and pulled down more bags from one of the shelves. Still unaware of Adrien awkwardly standing there.

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

She wistfully glanced out the balcony doors adjacent to her bed before violently shoving several pairs of heels into a tote bag, in time with the musical backbeat.

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

She stood still for a moment and shook her head, trying to control her emotions.

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a_

As the tempo changed, Chloe’s delivery became more desperate as angry tears poured down her cheeks. Nonetheless, she continued to shove her blouses into a hard suitcase. 

  
  


_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_'Til then I walk alone_

Taking a shuddering breath, Chloe pushed back strands of hair that stuck to her cheek. Finished with the clothes, she began throwing her various bottles of makeup into a travel case. 

_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah_

_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah_

Finishing packing, she sat down heavily on the chaise in front of the bed. Her head in her hands - smearing her eye makeup as she continuously wiped away her tears in vain. 

_I'm walking down the line_

_That divides me somewhere in my mind_

_On the borderline_

_Of the edge and where I walk alone_

Her hands trailed from her cheeks to her hair. Chloe’s nails dug into the usually perfectly coiffed ponytail - ruining it as she tugged at the strands in frustration. Laughing hysterically.

_Read between the lines_

_Of what's fucked up and everything's alright_

_Check my vital signs_

_To know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

Chloe wrapped her arms around herself, facing back out to the terrace.

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a_

Starting to cry in earnest, Chloe rocked herself. All the lyrics coming out mangled sobs then words. Until that moment, Adrien hadn’t considered how lonely Chloe might be, especially now. The guilt ripped through him.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_'Til then I walk alone_

No matter how much he wanted to comfort her at that moment, he stood rooted in place, not sure if what he was seeing was real.

_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah_

_Ah-ah, ah-ah_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a_

Before long, her sobbing slowed and she went about collecting various items from around the room. Adrien noticed that the waste bin beside her bed was filled with Ladybug themed merchandise. A little Queen Bee figure clutched in her hand, she glared at before throwing it into the waste bin too. Without a glance in his direction, she walked out to the balcony. Adrien silently inched into her bedroom, searching for a moment for when he could politely bring attention himself. The music still played as he approached the doors, Chloe just whispering the lyrics. 

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk a_

Chloe hugged herself again as she leaned against the railing. Her thumb ran self soothing circles on her arm; her tone more dejected as she continued. 

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_'Til then I walk alone_

The way Chloe said ‘alone’ echoed in his mind as the aggressive backbeat gave way. When it ends, Adrien came up beside her and hugged her shoulders. Chloe jolted in surprise, but without missing a beat, she cried, her tears staining his shirt.

Adrien silently held her until her breathing became more even. Pulling away, he guided her to one of the lounge chairs and retrieved makeup remover and a cotton ball from the travel case he had seen earlier. Sitting next to her, Adrien meticulously removed the remnants of her mascara and eye shadow. Underneath her concealer were dark purple circles and her eyes looked extremely puffy.

Once he had done that, Chloe redrew back into herself, attempting to fix her hair. “What are you doing here, Adrien?" She demanded, "I don’t remember inviting you.”

Adrien fidgeted with his ring, the guilt of his early thoughts coming back, “No, you’re right. I heard that you weren’t coming back to school, so I wanted to make sure you're okay.” At least that part was true. While upset with her, Adrien still cared if she was alright.

Chloe folded her arms, her nose in the air, “That school was lame anyway, full of losers if you ask me.”

“Even so, why leave?” _It's not like everyone knows about the Miracle Queen incident_. 

Her facade faltered and Chloe's shoulders slumped, “I don’t expect you to understand.”

“You never know," he offered.

"Yeah right, M. 'Perfect-At-Everything'. Besides you're questionable taste in friends, you can do no wrong. Everyone _adores_ you." Her tone bitter.

Adrien could imagine Plagg rolling his eyes. He was far from perfect. "Wait a second, Chlo, I'm not perfect. I make mistakes just like everyone else." _More than I can count as Chat Noir._ The Weredad fiasco was still fresh in his mind.

Chloe raised a single brow at him, "Uh-huh, sure."

Adrien bumped his shoulder to hers, "Why don't you tell me what's wrong? I might surprise you.”

Pausing for a moment, she conceded. “Have you...Did you ever have a dream?... You know what, forget I said anything, it’s ridiculous.”

“No, it’s not, Chlo. You can tell me.”

Chloe blinked at him in disbelief. “Well, I’ve always dreamed of being someone special - someone famous. To be noticed.”

Adrien nodded along, “I could see that.”

“I mean look at me, I was half-way there. Beautiful, talented, generous." Adrien caught himself before he could laugh. "You know how my dad and mom are, being the center of attention is practically in my blood. But I always wanted something that made me special like no one else. And only when I am Queen Bee, do I feel like that.”

Playing dumb, Adrien asked. “Even if Ladybug doesn’t let you keep the Miraculous, you’re still Queen Bee, right?”

“No, not anymore," Chloe shook her head, tears brimming in her eyes again. "Adrien, can you keep a secret?

“Of course, Chlo. You can trust me with anything.” Discounting the fact that he already knew what she was gonna say, he was genuinely curious to hear Chloe's point of view.

Chloe peered down at her hands, “I did something really bad. I mean, it’s still Ladybug’s fault for not giving me **MY** miraculous when I asked for it." Her lip trembled a little bit, "But I’m the one who did it.”

“I don't understand,” Adrien commented in a gentle tone. _Mostly the part about it being Ladybug’s fault._

“You know how I am-was Queen Bee? Well, when Ladybug _refused_ to give me my miraculous AGAIN, it was my parents that were akumatized, I was the best option to help...anyway I got so frustrated that I just could help myself and I made a poor decision and...ended up losing it all.”

Adrien patiently waited for her to continue. Chloe sighed, “I helped Hawkmoth steal the miracle box, it's this thing with all these other miraculouses, and exposed the other heroes' identities. You should have seen Ladybug’s picks for heroes." She laughed bitterly, "Poorly chosen if you ask me. _Utterly_ poorly chosen.” 

He schooled his face into one of shock, “Um wow, Chloe. But how come no one remembers that happened? It wasn't on the Ladyblog.”

“I was Queen Wasp and my wasps stung everyone.”

"Oh right, I remember that." _That flipping swarming horde of bees. Ugh._ Adrien didn't hate insects, but that scene definitely played a role in a few of his nightmares. 

Chloe stood quickly up, angry as she put distance between them, “I'm sure you want to leave now and never speak to me again. I know I'm a horrible person, but it really is Ladybug and that dumbs cat’s fault. If they had done _what I asked_ , **none** of that would have happened and I’d _still_ be Queen Bee.”

Adrien paused for two seconds, one, to rein in his temper, and two, to think of a good response. “Chloe," he started slowly. "I don’t think you’re a horrible person. It's true, you've made mistakes and you've hurt people; it's your actions that led to what happened. But you can’t blame Ladybug for everything. While she’s a hero, she’s also a person that makes mistakes. But instead of blaming someone else, she tries to do better the next time.” He thought about how guilty Ladybug felt about the whole situation, while Chloe maybe a good Queen Bee, doesn't give her the right to not take responsibility for her actions. "Same goes for you, you made a mistake, but the only way to be better is to try and fix it."

Chloe gave him an incredulous look, before sitting back down. “You know, Ladybug stopped by last night to talk to me. After giving her a piece of my mind, all she asked that I keep the other people’s identity secret."

"Even by doing that small amount, you can still be a hero."

She sniffled, “Honestly, I was surprised, she hasn’t been parading through the streets telling everyone how much I screwed up.” 

“Is that why you’re leaving?”

She glared at him, “Ridiculous! I'm not scared of anyone, not even Ladybugor Hawkmoth. I’m leaving because _I_ want to. I wanted to go to New York with my mother, but now that her and Daddy are ‘in love’ again," she grimaced, "It's _disgusting_ if you ask me, she doesn’t want to leave. So I’m visiting my cousins in Switzerland.”

“Are you gonna come back?”

Chloe considered it for a minute or two before answering, “Daddy requested I come back to go to _Lycée_ in the fall. I don’t know though, maybe I just need to get out of Paris.” She gazed back out over the railing. Adrien felt the same way about the city, while he loved it...sometimes he wished he could escape from it. His short trips to London being the only times he's left in the past 2 years. 

Adrien knew he should head back home, so he stood up, “Well, I hope to have a safe trip.”

Tentatively, as if unsure of herself, Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed him closer, “I’ll miss you, Adrikins.”

Adrien smiled wistfully and hugged her back, “I’ll miss you too, Chlo.”

Although she felt like his bratty sister with all her tantrums and possessiveness, she was his friend nonetheless. At least this time, she was leaving on her terms.

* * *

Bounding through the city later that evening, Chat caught sight of a scarlet and magenta clad figure. He dropped down beside them. Similar to her unification of Tikki and Loong as Dragonbug, tiger stripes swirled around the polka-dotted pattern of Ladybug's usual suit. This time though, Ladybug’s hair was plaited in a long braid like when she was Lady Noire, but with magenta strings mixed with the blue-hued black. It was a little unsettling when he noticed her eyes had changed to orange sclera. 

Chat leaned on his staff, smirking at her “Good evening, and who might you be? I don't believe we've met.”

Ladybug rolled her eyes and chuckled, “It’s just me kitty - I was taking a stroll with Roaar and Tikki.”

Chat matched her shorter strides, “Just making sure, I don’t know if Marinette told you this, but when I first saw Mulitmouse, I thought she was you.” After saying it out loud, he thought, _that's strange. When she was Dragonbug or Lady Noire, I automatically knew it was her. Right now, she still has the same essence, so why would I ever confuse her with Marinette?_ He would store that bit of information away to analyze later.

She looked a bit uncomfortable and forced a laugh, “No, she didn't. Not like me and her don't talk at all or anything, it's just that-" She stopped abruptly, getting her bearings, "Anyway, I’ve been bonding with the other kwamis, but without a fully deciphered copy of the Grimoire, I don’t know much about their powers.”

His ears perked up, “Oh, who have you taken out so far?”

“Just Roaar.”

Chat felt a little sheepish, “Could- can I help?” He often daydreamed what it would be like if he wielded a different Miraculous. What his costume would look like or what powers he'd have. He figured she'd say no, but Chat still felt his hopes raising. 

Ladybug gave him a bright smile, “Of course, Chat. I was going to ask you anyway since you should be as familiar with them as I am. Probably you should come to visit them if possible.” She casually stepped over a chimney pot as if she didn't just blow his mind.

Without realizing, he had stopped and jogged to catch up with her. “Aww, LB are you asking me to come home with you?” _Was that too flirty?_

She didn't notice and flicked his bell instead, “Not at all, you mangy cat. I'm asking you to support our kwami children, which by the way you owe kwami support.”

Chat laughed whole-heartedly. "I can help get some food for them if you like."

"Hmm. Maybe we could take turns watching on the box. I take a week, you take a week?"

"Who gets holidays?" he joked.

She smirked at him, "Are you really going to fight for Christmas Eve privileges?" 

Chat ignored the pang of pain in his chest and coughed to cover it, "Not at all, Bastille Day is much more fun. All the _purr-ades_ and fireworks."

"Whatever you say," she replied. For a little while, they just walked across the rooftops of Paris, the silence comfortable. "Hey, Chat?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you still ya know hearing people songs?"

"Yeah, why?"

Her cheeks redden under her mask. "I was just curious...am I singing right now?"

"No, I don't hear anything." It was peacefully quiet.

"Good...I was just checking you out, I mean, double-checking! That's what I meant, just double-checking." Chat gave her a warm smile, though her being flustered was foreign yet vaguely familiar; most times he would tease her about it, but this time he just found it endearing.

She stopped walking and faced him, "I didn’t learn anything from Wayzz about the singing stuff, but I think we should consider visiting the Guardian’s temple soon. We can take Kaalki and open a portal there."

Derailed by this new thought process, he asked "When were you thinking?" Chat did a mental scan of his schedule, nothing glaring popped up in his memory. “We’d also have to keep the difference in time-zone in mind.” Father usually conducted his meetings with China and Japan around 3h, that way it was morning for his clients. 

“Good point - how about we think on it for a day and then message which times would be best?” Ladybug offered.

“ _Puur-fect_ , LB.”

Ladybug was fidgeting with her earings as she spoked, “One last thing before I have to go, Chat." He pouted. Chat didn't want her to leave since they were having such a nice time, but he knew that they should probably get some rest before school tomorrow. “With the identities. I am still willing to share mine, but I do want to talk to the Guardians first, just in case. Did you decide if you’re alright with sharing? As I said, you don’t have to if you’re worried, but it’s dangerous to have a Guardian that you can’t contact or have access too. I’ve even thought about giving up the ladybug Miraculous and just be the Guardian.”

Chat's ear immediately flattened, and a hiss escaped his lips. "Absolutely not." _If she wasn't Ladybug, I don't want to be Chat Noir._ His tail thrashed annoyed behind him.

"Don't worry, kitty," Ladybug scratched behind his cat ear and he relaxed. "Tikki, Wayzz, and Sass talked me out of that idea. But I wanted to talk and get your opinion.”

He took a breath to collect his rational thoughts, not wanting his emotions to cloud his judgment like with the Multimouse discussion. Carefully he stated, “While I could see why you acting as Guardian only would be beneficial, there's too many negative to you not being Ladybug. To throw someone new into the role of Ladybug would put us at more of a disadvantage than we are now and more people would need to know your identity. Especially because Hawkmoth knows that Ladybug, you, are the Guardian, it would put you and the Miracle Box in more danger.”

Ladybug blinked at him, “That was surprisingly wise.”

Chat bowed, “Why thank you, LB. I'm a cat of many talents.”

She punched his arm lightly, "Maybe I shouldn't have said anything, now your head will get too big.”

He playfully scoffed, " _Me-owch!_ Excuse you, my head is just the right size, m'l- I mean Ladybug." _Dang it, I was doing so well with the pet names._

This time, she didn't answer. Chat peered at her, waiting for her sarcastic quip, but found her eyes soft and wistful. Her expression had his mouth run dry, but before he could respond, she unwrapped her yo-yo, and with a brief wave, she was gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, guys, I think she might have noticed something was amiss.
> 
> The angst is back guys and I'm weirdly excited about it. 
> 
> Now, for a brief word from our sponsor: Like to read, write, or draw fanfiction/fan art? Consider joining the Miraculous Fanworks Discord! Here is a link to join: https://discord.gg/9JJ49FU
> 
> Feel free to shoot me a message and say hi!


	23. Love Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a splash of LadyNoir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for the hiatus...again...but I'm back!
> 
> Three things:  
> 1\. This chapter is short, but the next few it'll be longer. Just felt wrong to make it longer than it was.  
> 2\. I started another story (even though I still haven't finished any LOL) called Secret of the Akuma. It's impaired by The Mummy (1999). I'll be posting the next chapter on that one tomorrow.  
> 3\. The NYC special will not be included in this story. 
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Part 23: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GDTD24KsdGc&ab_channel=StevenUniverse-Topic  
> Link to Overall Playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL9Pu1OnARCrnve20bEW4aKepWw_YXLJIq

Since their first photoshoot together, Adrien’s had to suffer more from Lila with no end in sight. Somehow, she wormed her way into his schedule to request “study dates" as she would call them. Luckily, Bridgette ensured that actual studying took place - Nathalie had briefed her on the last time when Lila had come over. Although, the whole time Lila kept sneaking off and Plagg guessed that she was snooping around. While worried about his cheese stash, Adrien honestly didn't care enough to bother. It's not she's going to find evidence of his double life and he already gave the incriminating flash drive to Ladybug.

On top of the "study dates", he had to do **more** photoshoots with her - early Monday morning's shoot was particularly unbearable. She continued to not follow directions and insisted on more romantic poses, by the end they had run over by an hour and even his photographer was at his wit's end. Luckily, he wasn't akumatized, but honestly, Adrien almost wished for it to happen so they could end the shoot already.

Much to Adrien's surprise, when Nino walked into class later that morning, he and Alya had their arms wrapped around each other. She was even animatedly chatting with Adilah. Adrien guessed that everything had somehow patched itself up over the weekend, yet he couldn't help but feel a bit lonely for being left out of the loop. Luckily, that feeling didn’t last long as Nino began to rant about a DJ who had just released a new album.

School went pretty fast, thankfully Akuma-free.

As discussed, Ladybug started training with Mylene and Aurore. Although it wasn't his night to patrol, Chat joined for sparing practice. Honestly, a welcome relief - mock-fighting required his attention and kept his overly anxious mind from perseverating too much. 

However, Abeille distracted him while Dormouse knocked him overusing her multi dormice and her jump rope. They also decided to further embarrass him by hog-tying him with the spinning top.

Ladybug almost fell off the roof in laughter as he tried to hop around on his back. After a brief discussion, Ladybug and Chat had decided to give the pair full custody of their miraculouses. But to avoid detection, Ladybug would only notify them as they are needed. Everyone noticed the look of relief on Dormouse's face - even with training, her first battle was going to be difficult. 

"Okay," Ladybug clapped her hands together, "we agreed to our next meet up will be at the Eiffel Tower on Wednesday at 21h. Cool?" Everyone nodded, "Awesome, even if there is an Akuma, wait until Chat or I let you know that we need your help before transforming."

With that, their two newest members bounded away. Chat unbuckled the staff from his belt when he felt a yank on his tail.

He shot Ladybug a playful glare as she smirked back. She lightly tossed the belt back to him and perched on the edge of the building, overlooking the Seine. Ladybug swung her legs as the bronze lights dance across her features.

“What’s the rush, kitty cat?" she grinned. "Mind keeping this old bug company?” 

Chat sauntered over to the ledge. “Not at all LB, I know you can't enough of my _cat-tastic_ charm.”

Ladybug gave him a casual shove his leg. "Uh-huh, sure." Her cheerfulness dimmed. “Did we do the right thing? Giving them the miraculous full-time?”

Chat just shrugged. At this point what's done is done. “It's hard to say. At least, you gave them a choice. Besides, we don’t want to risk Hawkmoth hunting you down again.”

“Just sucks to have all this responsibility..." Ladybug's shoulders drooped and she stared at her gloved hands, "I feel like I’m gonna mess up, you know if I haven't already. What if something like Miracle Queen happens again?”

He squatted down to sit beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “Hey, we’re alright. We’re gonna get through this and when we defeat Hawkmoth. We’ll look back on this and have no regrets, okay? You're so brilliant, I'm sure you can take anything that comes your way and I promise you I'll be by your side till the end.”

Ladybug grew quiet, her legs swinging gently with the breeze, staring off. Without a word, a piano chord played and anticipation filled him. 

_If I could begin to be_

_Half of what you think of me_

_I could do about anything_

_I could even learn how to love_

_How to love? What does that mean?_ He didn't have time to ponder because she continued singing with a giggle and bopped his nose.

_When I see the way you act_

_Wondering when I'm coming back_

_I could do about anything_

_I could even learn how to love, like you_

She started off again as her smile waned, her brow furrowed. The piano became more intense - pensive.

_I always thought I might be bad_

_Now I'm sure that it's true_

Ladybug shifted to face him, pulling her knee up onto the ledge. Her expression was thoughtful.

_'Cause I think you're so good_

_And I'm nothing like you_

_Look at you go_

_I just adore you_

_I wish that I knew_

His heart fluttered a little when she sang about her adoration of him, but his joy faded at her somber expression. Chat watched her withdraw into herself, her knees pulled to her chest and her cheek balanced on top.

_What makes you think I'm so special_

Lazily, she drew circles on the top of her right knee, peering over at him and his heart just melted. _She's so strong that I forget how insecure she is._ The tempo changed again, this time slower and sweeter.

_If I could begin to do_

_Something that does right by you_

Releasing her legs, Ladybug scooted closer to him, gently pressed into his side.

_I would do about anything_

_I would even learn how to love_

With a gloved hand, she brushed his bangs out of his face and Chat felt the heat rushing to his cheek. _It's platonic, remember that you're dating someone else!_

_When I see the way you look_

_Shaken by how long it took_

_I could do about anything_

For the briefest of seconds, Chat felt her lips gingerly press against his forehead, leaving a tingling sensation behind.

_I could even learn how to love, like you_

_Love like you_

_Love me, like you_

She closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder and his cheeks burned from blushing. After a beat, he rested his head on top of hers, contented to watch the sun go down.

While he was 99.99999% sure that the forehead kiss was part of his imagination or the musical mind-reading or whatever, his skin still felt warm long after the sun had set and they went home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the beginning part, overviews are not my strong suit, but c'est la vie.
> 
> I'm a die-hard romantic and forehead kisses are underrated!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	24. First Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two months is a long (short) time - maybe it's 2020 and time isn't real, but I'm back with a new chapter!
> 
> I've had this chapter written since July - well, the music portion anyway. A lot of inspiration comes from Ziksua's and Emrichu's animatics on Youtube - what I would give to draw that well! Alas, I'm just a writer. Anyway, I sincerely hope you enjoy this chapter. :)
> 
> Part 24: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r2ys-AimNbE&ab_channel=Hamilton
> 
> Link to Overall Playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL9Pu1OnARCrnve20bEW4aKepWw_YXLJIq

  
The next three days passed by in a blur of tests and study groups - thankfully, Lila kept her shenanigans to a minimum and she didn't sing/think anything at him. However, her presence meant he couldn't spend time with his real friends - except for his scheduled hangouts with Kagami.

Being an amazing person, she let him share that time with his friends too. They haven’t gone on a traditional date yet, instead, they go spend time with Marinette, Nino, and Alya. For which he was thankful for because every time since they kissed, Adrien became more and more anxious about being alone with her. When he thinks of romance with LB or even Marinette it just comes naturally, but maybe that's because he was Chat Noir at those times. They've tried holding hands before, yet it never felt quite right.

What made it worse was Adrien would catch these moments when Kagami thought he was looking away think and she appeared to be disappointed. He felt awful. _Maybe I'm not as romantic without the mask._

Adrien rested back on the headrest - stare at the ceiling, contemplating. _I don't know what to do - I wish there was some I could ask._ Pulling up to the curb, Marinette strolled past to the steps - waving at Mylene

With a brilliant grin on his face, Adrien jumped out of the car before it fully stopped and called, "Marinette!" Everyone turned to him with great big eyes - filled with some sort of expectation. Rose even started to giggle. A bit embarrassed, he cleared his throat, "Hey, Marinette. I had a question to ask, do you mind giving me some advice?"

Marinette's usually shellshocked face faded leaving her eyes big and bright. "Shortcake - I meant sure! We can get over on the bench." Following her into the courtyard, Adrien couldn't help a chuckle at her cute word-association.

Plopping down, she smiled at him. "What can I do for you, Adrien?"

"Well, last time you gave me some helpful advice with Kagami."

She blinked, "I did?"

"The ice skating rink?"

"Oh! Right, sure, sure." Biting her lip, she followed it with, "Um, how is that going by the way?"

Adrien chuckled nervously before resting his elbows on his knees. "If I'm honest, not so great. I just get so nervous, you know. I'm not sure what to do."

"Why do you get nervous?"

"I just feel like I'm doing something wrong. It's probably just me screwing things up again." _Like with Ladybug._ That thought made him frown.

"Hey!" Marinette stood up and stamped her foot - startling him. "Don't talk about yourself like that. You're one of the most incredible people I know - you're crazy talented and kind and any person would be lucky to be in a relationship with you."

For a minute, there wasn't a single sound in the courtyard. All he could do was gape at her as Marinette's face turned beet red and she stuttered what sounded like a high pitch squeak. Blinking himself out of his stupor, he stood and pulled her into a hug and whispered, "Thanks, Marinette." After a beat, she relaxed and hugged him back. The scent of vanilla enveloped him and released the tension he didn't know he had. Something about holding her just made him feel at peace. 

Despite not wanting to let go, Adrien released her and sat back down - the warmth from Marinette's kindness and embrace flowed through him. "I really need that - thank you. But I still don't know where to go from here with Kagami."

Marinette paced for a moment before slamming her fist into her palm. "I got it." For whatever reason, Adrien couldn't help having intense deja vu. "Movie night. They're hosting a free movie in the park tonight - that would be a great opportunity for you guys to bond."

"That's awesome, Marinette! I wish I had thought of that."

This time, she blushed prettily. "Well, I hope you guys can come. Pretty much the whole class is going including Luka."

"Luka?" He felt all that positivity energy dissipate. 

She played with the strap on her bag. "Yeah, I sorta invited him."

"Like a date?" he heard himself blurted out. 

"Kind of?" She smiled nervously and it left him feeling uneasy. "Anyway, we should head into class. See ya up there?"

Adrien painted his model grin on, "Yeah, I'll be up in just a minute."

Despite her uncertain expression, Marinette turned and strolled up the stairs with Adilah and Juleka. Adrien stayed on the bench for a moment - once the courtyard was empty, Plagg flew out of his bag. "Well, this a fine web you've got yourself in, kid."

"What are you talking about she's just..."

"Just a what? Friend? Yeah, she hasn't been that for a while." Plagg rolled his eyes as Adrien cringed. The kwami was right - it was getting hard to downplay his feelings for Marinette. Especially when she says such kind things and just makes his day brighter with her smile...

Adrien felt a dopey grin form but it disappeared when Plagg got into his face and poked his nose with a tiny sharp paw. "You pine for Ladybug so much you spent Tuesday pulling petals off a flower. 'Did she kiss me or did she not?'" He mocked. "You almost went through the whole garden before you gave up! Then you date sword girl while crushing on her friend. Listen, kid, I may be the god of chaos, but even I think this is crazy.

"I know, I know," Adrien groaned. "But what do I do?"

The little god shrugged his shoulder, "The only things you can do: take Pigtails' advice. And get me some cheese."

* * *

Dusk was starting to form as Adrien and Kagami walked into the park across from the school. Luckily, Bridgette let Adrien out of "studying" with Lila to go out with Kagami. Secretly, Adrien was beginning to think, Bridgette hated his classmate, but that might be him projecting.

His classmates had laid out several multi-colored blankets on the grass and had piles of snacks everywhere. Most of them were chatting - Marinette sat next to Luka as he strummed his guitar. As soon as she spotted them, she happily waved them over. 

"Hey Adrien, Kagami! Glad you could make it!" Scooting over, Marinette and Alya made room for the pair.

Kagami smile as she kneeled. "Thank you for the invitation. What movie is playing this evening?"

Alya cut in, "Originally, they were going to show Ladybug and Chat Noir. But they did that a few weeks ago, so now it's an American film called, "The Incredible 2."

Perplexed, Kagami asked, "Is it required to see the first one?"

Nino laughed, "Nah, I've seen it like ten times because Chris really likes it. It's pretty easy to follow."

"What's the premise?"

"It's a superhero movie, dude."

Marinette commented, "Doesn't anyone ever get tired of superheroes?"

Alya and Nino gasped, "Never!" They all laughed and Adrien just felt the stress melt away once again. This is what he had always wanted an easy friendship and laughter. Superhero or not, to have this kind of normalcy was a gift. 

Their banter continued for a while with Marc and Nath started to gush about the amazing digital animation."You can literally see the fibers in their clothes!"

Soon, twilight descended and the couples started to pair off. Rose lounged in her girlfriends' lap while Mylene and Ivan laid on the blanket resting on their forearms. The screen lit up as Adrien could see Alya half-way shoving Marinette into Luka's side. The older boy smoothly wrapped his arm around her nervous shoulders and Adrien felt the sudden urge to rip it off his body. 

Across the street, a couple came out from their home, shouting. Well, the woman was. The man on the other hand - seemed to be tearfully pleading. Through the gate surrounding the park, Adrien recognized him from a recent news report, although he appeared more disheveled than before. Nathalie had been asleep, so he had watched the segments that she usually wouldn't allow. He remembered it was about something sordid, but he didn't catch the whole story before school started. The woman appeared distraught, but the piano Adrien heard in his head was too sinister to ignore as his stomach sank. _Oh no._

The dark-haired woman clutched a suitcase in her right fist. Her stonily posture gave nothing away as she stared the man dead in the eyes.

_I saved every letter you wrote me_

_From the moment I saw you_

_I knew you were mine_

She closed her eyes - Adrien could make out the tear streaks in the lamplight.

_You said you were mine_

_I thought you were mine_

Her eyes flashed as she glared down at where her partner stood. The hand with the suitcase seemed to shake as if it were about to explode. Much like everyone else in the park, Adrien couldn't peel his eyes away. Even the movie had been paused.

_Do you know what Angelica said_

_When I told her what you'd done?_

_She said_

_"You have married an Icarus_

_He has flown too close to the sun"_

He tentatively climbed the step, reaching out to touch her cheek, but she blocked the caress with her hand, her tone and expression shifted to rage.

**_Don't_ ** _take another step in my direction_

_I can't be trusted around you_

She thrust the suitcase into his arms as he stumbled back down the steps.

**_Don't_ ** _think you can talk your way_

_Into my arms, into my arms_

Positioning himself on his knees, he pleaded again, but it’s almost as if the woman was deaf to him as Adrien was. Her face lost whatever expression it had when she stepped back. Adrien noticed the papers in her other hand - gripping them so hard her nails were biting into her palm. 

_I'm burning the letters you wrote me_

_You can stand over there if you want_

_I don't know who you are_

_I have so much to learn_

_I'm re-reading your letters_

Without an ounce of pity, she pulled out a lighter and began to burn the letters one by one. 

_And watching them burn (burn)_

_I'm watching them burn (burn)_

She stood there mesmerized by the flames as he got up off his knees. Her expression changed again as he spoke. Her ire bleed back into her demeanor as Adrien watched her lips curl back to show her teeth.

_You published the letters she wrote to you_

_You told the whole world_

_How you brought this girl into our bed_

_In clearing your name, you have ruined our lives_

If Adrien didn't know any better, she looked on the verge of hysterics as she paced.

_Heaven forbid someone whisper_

_"He's part of some scheme"_

_Your enemy whispers_

_So you have to scream_

She shouted in his face, but then her voice grew quiet and drew back that Adrien almost didn’t hear the next lines.

_I know about whispers_

_I see how you look at my sister_

He tried to deny it and touch her arm, but she violently shoved him away. 

**_Don't_ **

_I'm not naive_

_I have seen women around you_

The flames of outrage seem to ripple from her as his futile efforts to convince her went unnoticed. Her tears flowing freely. 

_**Don't** _

_Think I don't see_

_How they fall for your charms_

_All your charms_

She screamed and buried her hand in her hair. Shifting away from him, up to the top stair, she grabbed the letters again. 

_I'm erasing myself from the narrative_

_Let future historians wonder how Eliza reacted_

_When you broke her heart_

Adrien winced as Eliza clutched the letters to her chest as she sobbed. Her pain on display for everyone to see. 

_You have thrown it all away_

_Stand back, watch it burn_

Adrien could see the black butterfly as it latched on to the pieces of paper. The weight of her fury and sense of betrayal left him paralyzed, unable to stop what he knew would happen. 

_Just watch it all burn_

The familiar mask appeared, but her song didn't end as she advanced on the man poking at his chest. He stumbled down the steps once more - Adrien sensed his fear. 

_And when the time comes_

_Explain to the children_

_The pain and embarrassment_

_You put their mother through_

_When will you learn_

_That they are your legacy?_

_We are your legacy_

She belted out the last lines as the man cowered at her feet. Her face contorted by her rage and anguish. 

_If you thought you were mine (mine, mine)_

The dark bubbles overtook her form as her last note echoed.

**_Don't_ **

Smoke erupted from where she had stood along with the ominous silence. The Akuma he saw stunned him. Her skin was stark white and gleamed like marble and her Grecian gown black floated about her. A staff of reflective obsidian rested in her grasp where the letters once had been.

What frightened him most of all was her eyes. Endless black flames that flickered and burned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess you could say Hawkmoth didn't throw away his shot?


	25. Golden Time Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fight scene to an electric guitar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sniffles* Guys, the comments you left for my update really mean so much to me and helped me through this writer's block. I absolutely love this story and it's been awful being away from it.
> 
> I was very tempted to have the characters sing the Japanese version, but the English version by Amalee was easier to use. Recommendation for playing the song while reading is either do it at a slower speed or pause as the line finish - it's super fast-paced. Enjoy!
> 
> Part 25: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sc1gwRnSVzY
> 
> Link to Overall Playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL9Pu1OnARCrnve20bEW4aKepWw_YXLJIq

Once the glow of Hawkmoth’s mask had dissipated, the akumatized woman proclaimed, “I am Hestia! I will do whatever I have to protect my hearth and burn the guilty who threaten it!” 

Chills ran down Adrien’s spine as he watched her eyes ripple and flames burst from her staff. Smoke billowed around her - coal that only made the fire burn  **higher** ,  _ faster _ ,  **_hotter_ ** . The clear night sky clouded over from the fumes and as he leaped to his feet, Adrien already felt his lung having difficulty breathing.

“ **_RUN_ ** !” he shouted - the last note of the Akuma victim’s internal song ringing through his mind. The crowd of men, women, and children began to flee the park. Surveying the scene, several of his classmates were helping the older individuals and younger children navigate the hysterical masses. Once the majority of people had cleared out, Adrien hastily ushered his friends to leave. Finally, only two remained: Kagami and Marinette. With a gesture, the three sprinted straight out of the park. Kagami raced beside him but, as they reached the gate, Marinette staggered and tripped, tumbling to the concrete. 

“Marinette!” he cried. The pair stopped and hauled her to her feet. 

Hestia cackled as the trio raced to the nearest alley. The three teens poked their heads out around the corner and Adrien’s stomach dropped.

Hestia smirked at the man still cowering at her feet, her robes extended wrapped around him, cocooning his body. With a wicked smile, she entered the park. Hestia quickly lashed out with her staff and set the ground ablaze, the grass and plants scorched and charred beyond recognition. “You finally got what you wanted, dear, now time to watch it all burn.” Even though her song had ended, Adrien could hear it resounding ominously in his head, followed by the awful sense of foreboding. 

“Oh no!” Marinette exclaimed, slapping her cheeks. “I have to uh check on my parents - they might be trapped in the bakery!” Before her friends could stop her, Marinette bolted in the direction of her house. 

With her departure, Adrien remembered that he also needed to hide and transform. Rubbing the back of his neck, he quickly told Kagami, “I um I’m going to go help her.”

Before he could move away, Kagami grabbed his sleeve, a no-nonsense look on her face. “Adrien, we should stay put until it is safe. This is beyond what we can do - we don’t have Miraculouses needed to fight. We should wait until Ladybug and Chat Noir arrive.” 

_ Yeah… that’s not going to work if I can’t leave.  _ Adrien quickly whipped up a reassuring smile and shook his shirt loose. “Let me make sure Marinette’s safe and I’ll come right back.” Before she could protest further, he sprinted around the corner. A street down, he ducked behind a flower cart.

Plagg floated out, holding his nose and coughing dramatically. “Look, I like some cheese with that smoky taste, but this is overkill.”

“Well, we might be killed if we don’t take care of this.” He tossed the Kwami a hunk of red camembert. “Pyro Plagg, Claws Out!” the usually green light swirled around him and soon, he took a huge breath of clean air.

His outfit remained mostly black but with green and purple flames that extended from his boots and his gloves traveling up his limbs to swirl into a cyclone of fire on his chest. His goggles remained their normal neon shade, but now he had a black face mask to filter out the smoke and debris. 

Overhead, he saw his partner swing up on the roof of the school, overlooking the park. With a smirk, he grabbed his staff and propelled himself up beside her. 

Upon landing on the graveled rooftop, Chat took in the damage so far. The night sky was overcast from the smoke and the Akuma had the full occupation of the park with a high wall of flames surrounding the perimeter. Hestia didn’t seem overly concerned about the two of them, she just waited patiently. Her blazing eyes watching, staring, assessing. Typically, Hawkmoth’s villains will and can cause trouble, but Hestia struck terror into his very soul. She’s seemed less...cartoonish and more haunting.

Peeking at his partner, he figured she was feeling similarly based on the way she was chewing on her bottom lip. He took in her fire-based outfit - truthfully, it didn’t look much different than her Dragonbug fusion, just that each dot was now surrounded by flames and she sported goggles and a face mask. In an ill-advised attempt to lighten the mood, Chat commented, “I like roasted marshmallows as much as the next guy, but this might be going a bit too  _ fire _ .”

LB just ignored him as she stared right back at Hestia. “Well, we know where the Akuma is, but I’m worried about getting it.” Turning to him, she asked, “Should we call reinforcements?”

_ How does she  _ **_already_ ** _ know where the Akuma is? _ “Are you sure? Maybe we can take her, I’d  _ heat _ to get the newbies involved if we can handle it.”  _ Was she at the park? _

She shook her head, “I’d rather have enough players in the game than be short-handed when it all burns to the ground.”

“Speaking of - LB WATCH OUT!” In a split second, he rolled them away from the edge as a massive fireball blew off the corner of the building. 

Hestia cackled menacingly as they jumped to their feet. She sauntered close to the building, gripped her staff tightly as she walked to the center of the flames. The park has become a veritable fire pit.  _ Well, she is the goddess of the hearth... _

“Children, I don’t have time to play these games - hand over your miraculous.”

Ladybug scoffed, “I feel that would just add more fuel to your fire, Hestia.”

The villain laughed, “True. Of course, they aren’t technically for me. Shadowmoth would very much like it for his own ventures.”

_ Who is… Oh shit!  _ “Don’t tell! Hawkmoth figured out to unify the Miraculous.”

LB’s face hardened, “No doubt. We need to call Abeille and Dormouse here pronto.” 

Hestia smirked and peered down at her staff, “Why bother bringing your useless companions into this? I’d rather not use my flames unnecessarily.” Her expression darkened further as her gaze rested on her cocooned husband, “I personally have other matters to handle.”

Chat felt himself sweat as he pictured this poor man’s demise. An idea formulated in his head and he slowly grabbed his staff. Before Hestia turned her attention back to them, he leaped off the building, imagining he could easily jump over the flames. Halfway through his descent, the fire rose another ten feet and he was flying **_headfirst_ ** right into them. Chat panicked as he felt the heat begin to singe his hair.

Luckily, a few centimeters away from being roasted, Ladybug wrapped her yoyo around his waist and yanked him roughly back to safety. 

All the while, Hestia was laughing at his stupidity. “Oh Chat Noir, I always knew men were the weak ones in the relationship, but you are definitely on a whole new level. “ 

Ladybug helped her partner to his feet as Chat felt his ears burn with embarrassment. “Don’t listen to her, Chat. You are the other half of this team and just as important.” Glancing at the park and Hestia, Ladybug continued, “You had the right idea, but maybe it’s best if we have a distraction.” 

“Right. Right.” LB gestured with her head and he jumped down to the street level. Making his way to the opposite rooftop - out of Hestia’s line of vision. 

The villain only watched him run away with a mixture of disgust and boredom on her face. “Ladybug, it appears your house cat isn’t very well trained. He’s already run away - clearly good for nothing.”

Chat tried to shut out her words as he glanced over this shoulder. His partner faced their opponent, “Hestia,” she grabbed her yoyo and began to swing it. “Why don’t we settle this woman to woman?”

Hestia smirked, “As if a little girl like yourself can be called a woman...but I would like to stop this silly game if you don’t mind.” 

He silently reached his new position on the roof when LB nodded at him. “Alright, how would you like to settle this…?”

Chat zoned out of their quick banter as he assessed the scene below. Noting that the man was encased in her dress, he figured his claws should be enough to get through the material.  _ Okay, that’s the easy part, how do we get out back out if she can raise the walls on command…?  _ Chat Noir considered this for a moment before he noticed the carousel was untouched.  _ If I get us to the top of that, it should be enough to get us over her firewall even if she raises it. _

With his plan in mind, Chat crept to the edge.

“...On the count of three, you’ll hand over your miraculous then I’ll hunt down that worthless cat for you.”  _ Ignore her, Adrien! Focus! _

“Alright,” LB pretended to give in. “On a count of three, I’ll take them out and throw them to you.”

Hestia grinned, “Good. Now, 1...2…”

Before she started the next number, Chat dropped down into the sauna of Hell.  _ Oh my god, is this what croissants feel like when they baked in the oven?!  _ Turning his focus back to the captivated man, Chat ignored how his shoes grew hot on the charred ground as he bolted. Reaching the man, Chat slashed through the flowing fabric in one swipe, before propelling himself and the man back to the carousel. 

As soon as her dress rips, Hestia is upon them. Shooting fireballs at his retreating figure, Chat vaulted onto the carousel’s sloped roof and grabbed his staff. He felt sweat drip down his neck and the firewall grew higher.  _ I hope this works! _

Dodging another volley, he vaulted them up to the ever-increasing fire wall’s edge. As the pair rose higher and higher, Chat began to doubt they'd make it as he was met with nothing but flames. Soon, he reached the top of his staff. With the man cradle in his arms, Chat crouched down on the tip-top of his staff and leaped over the scorching wall. 

Chat felt his boot knock against the flames, but they made it over and rolled onto the rooftop. Hestia screamed in frustration and he swore the fire grew hotter. Panting slightly, Chat decided it would best to get some distance between them. 

The man started to come out of his stupor, “My wife-”

“Akumatized. Ladybug and I are going to do our best to free her um Hawk- I mean Shadowmoth.”

“This is all my fault,” he sighed as Chat sprinted fast.  _ No kidding… should probably drop him off somewhere safe so I can get back. _

“Let’s find someplace for you to hide, then once we’ve caught the Akuma, maybe you can work it out with your wife.”

“You really think so?” he asked hopefully.

_ I’m a 15-year-old boy with very little dating experience, how in the hell should I know??  _ “Yeah...sure.” Chat peered around until he found an office building with the window open. Luckily, someone was still working at this time of night. “Anyway, I’m going to have you hide in this building.”

He jumped into the office and unfortunately startled a gentleman with wireframes and a grey mustache. “Sorry,  _ Monsieur _ , but I need to keep him safe here.”

The office gentleman fixed his glasses and nodded, “Of course, Chat Noir. Anything to help.”

Chat gave a quick smile, “Thank you - and stay here until the ladybugs come around.”

The Akuma's husband nodded, “Alright, thanks for saving me, Chat Noir.”

“Anytime,” he waved as leapt from the window frame back across the rooftops of Paris. The park glowed menacingly against the blackening, smoky skyline. Approaching the school, he could make out hints of pink and yellow beside his lady’s red. Finally touching down beside them, he took in his new companions. Abeille's typical black swirls were lined with orange and yellow sparks, and Dormouse’s grey had shifted to look like trails of smoke. 

Ladybug flashed him a smile. “Nice work, Chat Noir. Is he safe?”

Chat felt pride rise in his chest. “As safe as he can be, what’s the Akuma doing?”

“It’s hard to say,” Dormouse stated, “she hasn’t let down the wall or spoken since you invaded her hearth. Maybe she’s tiring out?”

LB shook her head, “Very unlikely.”

“What’s the game plan then?” he asked.

After a few seconds, Ladybug answered, “We have to wait until she lets her walls back down…

Abeille gave him a lookup and down, “I’m assuming your staff is a casualty of the rescue mission?”

He shrugged “What can I say? Getting him out was the  _ coal _ after all.” The trio of super-girls groaned.  _ Geez _ ,  _ tough crowd. _ Chat added, “If we really need it, I can detransform and transform again with the staff back.”  _ I’d rather NOT do that… _

“No, it’s best if we have you here, weapon or no weapon.” Ladybug started pacing just as the firewall started to lower. 

Abeille exclaimed, “Look!” In the center of the park was Hestia, but now she was surrounded by large black rocks.

“What do you make of this you horrible lying bug?” Hestia’s expression twisted into a cruel smile as she lit one of the black rocks. Before they knew it, she launched the hulking mass straight for them. They all managed to move from its line of fire, but it blew half the roof off the school.

“You thought you were done with me! Think  **AGAIN** !!” Hestia screeched as another rock took out the rest of the building.  _ Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!!  _

Chat landed on the street near the gate to the park as Hestia launched several fireballs at the various heroes - none of them able to catch her off guard enough to leap over her wall before she either rose it or shot at them. Chat perched on the building left of Hestia, while Abeille sat on the T&S bakery. Randomly Chat thought,  _ I hope Marinette made it home okay. _

LB and Dormouse were busy being assaulted with fireballs, and no one but Chat noticed one of the flame rocks rising off the ground, aimed at Abeille. He felt fear fill his chest,  _ Oh God no! _

Before he could race over to the other side, the rock smashed into the T&S bakery and in the debris, Abeille fell with it. The icy sting of panic overtook him.  _ No, NO, NO!  _ He sprinted faster, hoping to do something,  _ anything _ , but halfway there, Dormouse fell off the edge of her building from the fireballs.

Without thinking, Chat scooped up Dormouse before she could slam into the ground; propelling them onto a nearby rooftop. As they rolled on the solid concrete, a very determined drum and guitar began playing in his mind. Catching his breath, he watched Abeille rise from the rubble where the bakery once stood; her voice sang out to him, breathy and broken. 

_ No more hesitating _

_ But my body is shaking, not obeying _

She violently shoved a large piece of brick from her arm. Shaken, he could make out a slight limp as she stood, the dust settling around her.

_ Slowly decaying _

_ And my self-control - it is breaking _

Fortunately, his lady swung in. Unfortunately, no one else got up from the wreckage and his heart sank and tears began to form. _Marinette…_ Quickly, he shoved those feels down: he needs to help to stop Hestia and Ladybug will save her. 

Down on the ground, Ladybug yanked Abeille’s arm over her shoulder and gracefully lifted them up onto the building where Chat and Dormouse now stood away from the park. Out of breath, Ladybug met his eyes and began to sing - her tone full of anger and determination, her cheek smudged with soot.

_ Even the sun and the moon _

_ I can't count on them - My luck is all spent _

_ But this isn't the end _

_ I'm repeating those words again and again _

The music remained, but no one continued the lyrics. Taking Abeille from Ladybug’s grasp, Dormouse gently propped her on the side of the building. Abeille shakily sighed as tears spring up in her eyes. “I didn’t expect my first battle would be this hard.” 

Chat kneeled beside her - remembering all the time he had treated these battles as nothing more than a game, but this time someone else got hurt because of his inability to act. The shame and guilt began to well up when Ladybug placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a reassuring squeeze. Across from him, Dormouse took Abeille’s hands in her own, squeezing them tightly. When she opened her mouth, all Chat heard was a soft voice filled with unshakable resolve.

_ They're poor odds we’re facing _

_ But you won't catch me fleeing, I'm not leaving _

_ Don't need a reason _

_ I know the future's ahead - let's seize it _

With every line, Chat saw a confident gleam return to Abeille’s eyes as she answered back.

_ And it's a chance that I'm taking _

_ Eyes on the prize _

_ I'm not holding back _

_ Cause the pride of winning is all you need _

Abruptly, removing her hand from Chat’s shoulder, Ladybug held it out to Abeille to stand. The four of them solemnly surveyed the city before them. Smoke engulfed the skyline as the flame rose high and parts of Paris burned. Ladybug declared:

_ I wanna dine on the sweet wine of victory _

_ But we may only get the stale taste of defeat _

_ But it's fine either way _

Continuing the song, Ladybug lifted her arm for her Lucky Charm.

_ We'll take these threads of fate _

_ And we will create a new world of our own _

All three girls joined in, boosted by Ladybug’s confidence. In her hand was a polka-dotted version of the fox miraculous. 

_ Do or die, golden time lover's gonna blow your mind _

After a few seconds, Dormouse took the Lucky Charm from LB’s palm. “I’m guessing we need the fox miraculous?”

“That seems fairly straightforward,” Abeille piped in. “But even if we use the fox miraculous or give it to someone, there’s no way to get to Hestia.”

“There is a way! There’s a little gate on the side of the part. Above it is fire, but not underneath it.” Dormouse smiled as she continued explaining her idea. “If I shrink down, I can go right underneath! Now, this is where the fox miraculous comes in...” Unfortunately, Dormouse began to sing the rest of her plan. 

_ Raise the stakes - poker face _

_ Give me all you got, here we go _

_ Yeah, I know those illusions will drag you into it _

Chat thought,  _ I really hope that wasn’t something important that I needed to know _ , as LB nodded. She pulled the miraculous fox out from where it was stowed away in her yoyo, she placed the necklace around Dormouse’s neck. LB sang, her voice serious, as she rested her hand gently on Dormouse's shoulders.

_ It's the same, endless game _

_ But somehow you’ll find your way _

Abeille grew excited and rose to her feet as Dormouse unified Match Mullo and Trixx. Revealing Rusè Mouse, her design was so complicated that Adrien didn’t have time to take it in before she shrunk into mini-mouses. Ladybug asked, “Think you two will be okay with this?”

Abeille grinned and sang her response.

_ It's a fine borderline _

_ But I'll walk it still _

_ What's the price - won't think twice _

_ I will pay it right here at this moment _

_ For you, I'd give the world, and you know it _

The mini Rusè Mice gazed into the direction of the park and added:

_ In this game, we're playing _

_ The only fact is what beats the fiction, baby _

_ So no delaying - Make your move _

_ Before they see through it _

Scooping up the five mice, they hung onto her back as Abeille prepared her spinning top.

_ Reading between all the lines _

_ You'll know at first glance, your senses are enhanced _

_ So don't waste the chance to play your hand _

Chat wasn’t sure exactly what was happening, but the girls pulled him into a huddle and LB looked everyone in the eye as she sang.

_ 'Cause when your fate, it all weighs on your game sense _

_ You gotta make a choice between the dark and the light _

Abeille placed her hand in the middle as she continued. 

_ Your demons you may meet _

LB smiled, following suit, and Chat automatically does the same.

_ Yeah, you may face defeat _

The Rusè Mice cheered.

_ But not if you greet them with a fearless soul _

Abeille and the mice swing off to complete their part of the ruse, the electric guitar, and energy pulsed in the air. Chat bowed with a playful smile to Ladybug, “Shall we, milady?”

Ladybug grinned at him, “Follow me, kitty cat!” She bounded off the roof into the alleyways as they approached the building Chat used the first time to enter the hearth. As they sprint over the pavement, Ladybug’s voice rang out low but clear. So soft almost like...she didn’t want him to hear.  _ Can someone control something like that? _

_ Every time you smile, it's like an angel's _

_ Every time I'm falling, your charming eyes meet mine _

_ Even now I feel I'm being drawn to you _

Chat felt his cheek grow pink, that this rate LB was starting to give him some **very** mixed signals.  _ Maybe it’s a platonic thing? I mean she’s NEVER felt that way about me.  _

_ Do you feel the static between our heartbeats? _

_ Do you see the same future when you close your eyes? _

_ I don't even think the world could stop us now _

A confident smile curled on her lips as they landed on their intended building as the Rusè Mouse’s flute sounded. Below they could make out a tall figure stepping into the middle of the Hearth. It looked like the woman’s husband!  _ No, no, wait…  _ he noticed a faint gleam around him. _ Is that what they used Mirage for? _

Abeille rolled up beside LB as they watched as the “man” casually stood in front of Hestia. With a shared look, Abeille and Ladybug observed Hestia as she started to fervently wrap the mirage in her dress wrap. LB loudly whispered, “Go!” The guitar picked up once more. 

All three leap over the firewall right in front of Hestia. Abeille cried, “Venom!”, while LB wraps her yoyo around her woman's hands. Abeille struck her top into Hestia’s abdomen, paralyzing the villain as her staff flew into the air. Bounding up to catch it, Chat yells “Cataclysm,” the object disintegrated in his grasp. The music began to fade until all Chat heard was the normal sound of Paris.

Hestia collapsed on the ground as the black bubbles retreated - she looked utterly exhausted. LB expertly snatched the greyish purple butterfly from the air and performed her purifying ritual as Dormouse and Abeille comforted the victim. Chat kept impatiently watching the bakery when LB grabbed his wrist. “I know it’s my night to patrol, but can we meet later to talk about what happened?”

“Yeah, yeah, sure,” he answered in a short tone. As the people started coming back to the park, there was only one person on his mind: Marinette. He was itching to go search the bakery for her.  _ I have to make sure she's alright. _

Ladybug’s miraculous chirped. “Okay, Chat. I have to go before I change back, but I’ll message you later.” With that, she flew away from the park and Chat didn’t hesitate to bound over to the bakery, just as the magical ladybugs washed over it. Running inside, his heart pounding in his ears, he found no one in the shop. Panicked that the miraculous cure somehow didn’t work, he considered running up to their apartment, when the bakery door chimed. 

“Chat Noir?” 

He spun around.  _ Oh, thank God!  _ Quickly, he wrapped her in a hug - for the moment forgetting that he was currently Chat Noir and not Adrien. Taking in her warmth and sweet scent - not even noticing that she had stiffened at first before relaxing into the embrace. She nuzzled a bit into his shoulder.

Marinette stroked his upper back, “Chat, is everything alright?”

He felt himself getting choked up as those moments of icy horror gripped him again. “The bakery, it got destroyed and you said- I mean I saw you run in that direction. Then the building collapsed and I...just needed to know you were okay.” He hugged her a little tighter.

Marinette gave a nervous laugh, “Yeah, yeah I’m okay. Ya know Ladybug fixed everything. Um, you- you didn’t see anything else?”

Confused, he pulled away and furrowed his brow, “What do you mean?”

“Nothing!” She squeaked, “Nevermind, forget I said anything!” Marinette shifted away, much to Chat’s displeasure, nervously playing with one of her pigtails.

Before he could press further, his miraculous beeped signaling his time to leave. “Well anyway, I’m glad you’re alright, Marinette.” He felt his expression soften as he turned to leave. Quickly, he covered it with a cheeky smile and his classic salute, “See ya around,  _ purr-incess. _ ” Then he sprinted out into the cool clear summer night, finding that same flower cart from before to transform back. 

His transformation dropped and his kwami plopped in her hand, moaning. “Cheeeeeese! I need cheese! Or else I may perish.” Plagg flopped onto his back dramatically.

Adrien laughed and pulled out a slice of camembert, “Here you go, you glutton.”

“Excuse you! I earned this fair and square,” Plagg groused as he consumed his reward. “Ahhh, so what are you gonna do about sword girl?”

“Oh shoot! I forgot about Kagami, do you think she’ll be mad at me?”

Plagg was about to answer when he abruptly flew back into Adrien's shirt pocket. “Adrien!” 

He turned and Kagami was jogging up to him. “Kagami! Are you alright? That was pretty bad Akuma.”

She stopped about a foot away from him, “I’m alright, but I was really worried about you.”

He chuckled nervously, “Yeah, I helped Marinette get to the bakery, but I uh then the Akuma started throwing fireballs, so I hid...um here?” Adrien couldn’t help rub the back of his neck while Kagami scrutinized him.

They stood in awkward silence for a moment or two until Kagami’s red car drove up beside them. Kagami sighed and moved towards the car just as M. Gorilla ran up the sidewalk.

“Adrien, I’ll be frank. We could have spent the whole attack together, but you choose to continue chasing someone else. My feelings are hurt and do not wish to speak anymore today, so I’ll bid you a good night.” Quickly, she pecked him on the cheek, before ducking into the vehicle. 

Adrien's stomach dropped as they drove away, guilt already eating at him.  _ I was so concerned with Marinette that I completely forgot about Kagami. When did I become like this?  _ Once his bodyguard reached him, Adrien allowed himself to shepherd back to their car, he didn’t even attempt to say goodbye to his friends. Especially when he could see them all having fun in the park, Marinette had rejoined everyone and he didn’t want guilt to show in his eyes. He wanted time to think. Resting his head back on the seat, he contemplated if this is what Kagami meant by his indecision being hurtful. Maybe she was talking about Marinette the whole time, but he had been too blind to see it. 

His phone vibrated, pulling him out of his train of thought. 

**Nino: dude where at**

**Nino: Als and Mari are about to start a search party**

_ Adrien: Dad wanted me home during the attack. Sorry I didn’t get the chance to say goodbye _

**Nino: that suck man**

**Nino: no big - still up for gaming later?**

Even though that would have been a great distraction and the offer was very tempting, Adrien remembered he had to meet with Ladybug.

_ Adrien: Nah, kind of tired. Maybe tomorrow though. _

**Nino: 👍🏾**

Shutting off the phone, Adrien closed his eyes and just breathed.  _ What a mess I’ve made. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Really, thank you all for sticking around for this story. 
> 
> As of right now, there are 25 more chapters planned. The next few chapters are written, so I hope to clean up and post them either this week or next week.
> 
> Need some ideas for a song from Jagged to Penny - all suggestions are welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear suggestions for songs to character matches. I have a semi-plot outlined, but it can always change.


End file.
